Fate Final Order
by Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen
Summary: My name was Ritsuka Fujimaru. I was just a third-rate magus who wish to get a job and have a normal life. Well, Fate wanted me to become the savior of Human Order instead. I died at the final battle to save my beloved Kouhai so that she can live...only to find myself to be reborn in the new world that is even worse than the previous one. Fan-fucking-tastic.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Final Order**

* * *

 **~? - ?~**

* * *

Well this sucks

Wait, that was an understatement of all time to sum up my current predicament.

This was totally, absolutely, completely terrible beyond human language could describes. The feeling of hopelessness, not being able to do anything was just beyond unbearable. All of this thanks to that motherfucker and his minions.

I remembered when I just defeated that demon God while he assumed a human form while pretty much was so close to dying. Goetia, the mad sentient magecraft created by King Solomon (I personally know him as Romani Archman), the Human Order Incineration Protocol. He was planning to recreate Earth to his liking, one where the very Concept of Death itself does not exist.

The plan was failed of course. I and Mashu rayshift to the final Singularity, the Grand Time Temple Solomon, to face Goetia (still assumed he was Solomon at the time). All in all, we got helps from every Heroic Spirits we met from every Singularities and Sub-singularities when facing Demon Gods Pillars. When we were facing Goetia himself, Mashu sacrificed herself to protect me from the light beam that incinerated the whole planet in the past , present and future.

And then he came, Roman later came and revealed that he was the real Solomon and used his first Noble Phantasm, something that even Goetia had no idea about…and completely erased himself from existence, which includes the Throne of Heroes. Close to dying , I built up some courage to myself to confront Goetia and finished him off with Mashu's Shield.

The time temple collapsed and I hurriedly ran towards to the rayshift point to get out. Goetia, appears again and this time, he became a human now. Claimed that he finally understood the meaning behind human life and tried to soil my victory. Even without the command seal, I beat him again with one hit and he seemingly dying in content. Good, let's just hope that was the last time we're gonna see him.

I almost reached the rayshift point and the path I was ran into was suddenly crumbling. Luckily, someone prevented me from falling. When I looked up, I couldn't hold my tears when I saw Mashu holding my hand firmly. I don't know how she was still alive after being disintegrated by the light beam, and frankly I don't give a fuck at the time. My always reliable Kouhai smiled at me as she pulled me up.

"Let's go home, Senpai."

She said those words to me in gentle loving tone that I might fall in love with her, even thought I'm also a girl myself. I was about to answer that, but I noticed the stone platform she was sitting started to crumble. Even if she pulled me up, even some nano seconds delay could leads us to our death that is pitch black of nothingness below.

I won't let it happen. I won't let it happened again. I won't let Mashu die again.

Without hesitation, I pushed my Kouhai further to the rayshift point. She widened her eyes in pure horror when I started to fall into the seemingly bottomless abyss. She tried to reach for me but the rayshift sequence started to pull her up instead, causing her to scream for my name. I just let out a grin at her as I issue my last order as a Master to my most trusted servant.

"Live, my servant. That is an order!"

And with that said, my vision dimmed into pitch blackness.

Time has passed, no idea how much, if there is any to begin with in this vast nothingness. I felt like I have been here for eternity. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. I can't even feel anything, not even the feeling of starvation nor fatigue. My consciousness was awoke the whole time, aimlessly stuck in this blasted place. Only one thing that made this situation didn't feel so bad.

Mashu was still alive and I was able to protect her this time.

Time flies again, and this time I discovered something that would have made me jumped around like a monkey in pure joy if I could.

I started to feel again. I can feel now. I may still can't see or hear, but I definitely can feel again now. I felt like I was laying onto something soft. I don't know what it is, but one thing I was sure now.

That I'm alive.

I still have no idea what happened to me, but I was damn sure I'm alive. Perhaps waiting for time to pass again will give me a clue about my whereabouts.

And thus, I waited again. This time, I counted each second of it. Unfortunately, I lost count around the number eleven millions. After doing some math, I knew that at least time has passed for almost five months. I inwardly proud of myself that I was probably just made a world record or something. Too bad I cannot write it down with my name and brags it to the world.

Without realizing myself, I somehow found out that I was able to move now. This is a good news to me since with this, I was now sure that I still have a body. However, to say that my movement was very limited was a huge understatement. I was almost immobile. Seemingly that I was stuck in a very tight place and somehow survives after all this time.

.

.

.

.

A sudden realization struck me like a speeding train.

.

.

.

.

I…was inside of a Mother's womb…my mother's womb.

This explained the soft surface that surrounded me, which made me almost immobile and also the fact I can lives without food or water…at least not directly.

I was awed at the fact that Reincarnation is a real deal. I always thought that such thing like that only exist in some Fairy Tale or some books. Although with this new information, I have so many question now.

Based on what "information" I got from those Fairy Tale and some books, it doesn't guarantee that I will be reincarnated as human. There is a chance of me being reincarnated as an animal or plant. Even if I was lucky enough to be reincarnated as human, there is nothing to guarantee I will be reincarnated as a girl, I could be a boy for all I know. Which kind made me wonder, if this whole reincarnation thing was some sort of prank pulled by someone, why the hell they let me keep my consciousness as a girl if they're gonna put me into a boy body.

Time flies again, but this time, I didn't count it on in favor of planning my incoming live. This reincarnation stuff made me thinks about "What if". What if I was born as a boy, what if I was born as an animal or plant, what if I was born in a completely normal world, what if I was born in a similar world like in my previous life.

So many what if that it almost driving me crazy stuck in here. I barely held the urge to rip open my mother's stomach just so I can get some fresh air to calmed my mind.

Of all sudden, I felt my mother's womb shuddered as if it's about to explode.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh shit. It's time already. My mother was about to give birth to me. She seemingly to be struggled pushing me out, so why don't I lent her a hand. I squirmed inside my mother's womb as I tried to move upward (from my perspective anyway) towards the "exit". My mother tried to push me out again and I continued helped her by squirming around.

"Come on, dear. I can see the head coming out."

"I'M TRYING."

Ah….it's been long time since the last time I heard something. I heard voices that most likely belongs to my parents. I heard the male voice which most likely was my father keeps encouraging my mother to push harder. I felt a pair of hands gently supported my half-born body and my mother screaming on the top of her lungs while cursing at my father.

"I'll break a bone or two of your bones after this is over dear, you hear me."

"yes, yes, dear. I hear you, you can beat me up after our baby is born."

If I had the capability to laugh right now, I would have rolling my ass of right now. I will definitely memorized their banters in my mind. This shit is just too funny to forget. I was snapped out of my thought when my mother let out a feral scream that made Elizabeth sounds like a lullaby song as she pushed me out of her completely.

I wanted to thanks to her, but sadly I can't right now. All I can do now is to cry.

And then I cry.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, waaaaaaaaaahhhh, waaaaaaaaaaahhh."

"it's a girl dear."

Well, that's a relief. At least one of my concern has gone now. I don't need to pretend a male it seems. I don't think I can get rid of femininity anyway to be honest. I felt myself seemingly being washed by a warm water to get rid of the bloods all over my tiny fragile body.

"Let me see her, let me see her."

My mother was frantically screaming, most likely wanting to make sure I was okay. I felt myself being wrapped in some warm blanket and being handed to my mother who cradled me carefully as if I would break any second if she's not careful enough.

"Oh my, she is beautiful."

"Waaaaaahhhhhh, waaaaahhhhhh, waaaaaahhhhhh."

"There, there, you must be hungry…"

My mother gently pressed my face to her chest so she can breastfeed me. Now that she mentioned it, I'm suddenly feel hungry. So I did what a newly born baby should do, started sucking. It was….kinda strange and uncomfortable since I am technically a nineteen years old and I'm being breastfeeding by my mother. But hey, I need to do thins so I can grew up right.

"How is our little Ritsuka?"

I heard my father asked my mother….and he and mother seemingly had decided a name for me beforehand. Still, it was nice that I still retained my original name. Although I got a feeling that I won't be a "Fujimaru" anymore.

"She is perfect."

My mother sounds very happy after giving birth to a healthy baby.

I mean, who wouldn't.

* * *

 **August 17th 2008 11:26 A.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, City Park**

* * *

"Alright everyone, for our art class today is free drawing. Sensei wants you to draw something and presents it to your parents. And since we're doing outdoor class today, you can seek for inspiration from drawing in this park. So, happy drawing."

"YES!"

Well, this felt so unreal.

I can't believe it I'm sitting right here as a 6th grader student….again. To be honest, I cannot even remember how it felt being an elementary student. Not only that, I'm technically an adult right now, it just so bizarre for me to be here, even though I had to do it. I mean, come on, I am a fucking thirty years old woman who was trapped inside of a eleven years old girl's body.

It has been eleven years since I was reborn and thankfully, things have gone as smooth as ice. No magic, no dead apostle, no some demon god who planned to incinerate planet, just a nice old normal life. Something that I hoped to last long until I passed away.

Being a baby again has its pros and cons too.

The pros were that I can basically get away for making troubles….most of the time anyway, there were few instances when my mother was utterly livid because I keeps breaking stuffs while I tried to regain my mobility. I soon realized that trying to walk around with my mother favorite mug at the age of six month was a really terrible idea.

The drawback was of course, my movement was very limited, especially at the first months after I was born. I had to wait for few weeks until I can see anything, few months until I can crawl myself, and another months until I can properly walk on my own. Of course the most annoying of being a baby when you had to pop and cannot go to bathroom on your own. There was one instance when I can't even sleep properly just because my dense of father cannot even tell that I need a new diaper.

Just thinking about it was enough to give me nightmare for a night.

Also as expected, while I may retained my first name (and also surprisingly my appearance as well), I am no longer a "Fujimaru" anymore. My family name is Hyodou, so that makes me Hyodou Ritsuka. Both my parents now are people who worked on the medical field. My father was a doctor while my mother was a nurse. This made me think that I perhaps should become a doctor. Yeah, Dr. Ritsuka sounds very cute right.

Beside, that man was a doctor too after all.

I also have a younger brother in this second life, something that I never had during my previous one.

Hyodou Issei.

He was born five years after my birth. He seems like a younger copy of my father to the point he was a little jealous because my mother spoiled Issei too much and rarely giving him attention. As I said earlier, I never had a younger sibling before so being the elder sibling is an entirely exciting experience. I swore to myself that I would protect him from any kind of danger. Both physically and mentally.

There was one time when I sent a drunk, yet perverted old man to hospital when he was about to corrupt Issei's innocent mind with his filthy way of life. My parents were lecturing me for hours, telling me that I shouldn't have done that. But when I told them about my reasoning, they suddenly changed as if they were a completely different person and took back everything they just said to me for hours.

Now, onto the free drawing Sensei assigned to us. Everyone seemingly looked around to find their drawing objects. I then was about to looks for inspiration as well but stopped when I saw onto my papers. I noticed that the papers had already been filled with some drawings. One of the drawing was a picture of me when I was first in my previous life, wearing the familiar Chaldea white Mystic Code, sitting ln a bench next to my best friend Mashu with a familiar form of Fou on my Kouhai lap.

There are also the others drawings as well.

The drawing of me in the forest along with Jeanne d'Arc, Saint George, Siegfried, Kiyohime, Elizabeth Bathory and Mashu, eating some roasted boars Siegfried kindly hunted for us during Orleans Singularity.

The drawing of me attending a feast inside of Nero Claudius castle during Septem Singularity.

The drawing of me along with Mashu tried to set up the sail on Francis Drake's Golden Hind while in the middle of a thunderstorm during Orkeanos Singularity. There were also the the crews and Francis Drake's herself, barking order from the haul.

The drawing of me and Mashu sitting in front of a fireplace inside of our hideout in London Singularity. Jekyl, Hans Christian Andersen, William Shakespear and also Mordred were seen inside of the drawing.

The drawing of me sitting under the moonlight with Florence Nightingale on my side just before the final battle in the America Singularity.

The drawing of me having a night feast provided by Tawara Touta with the villagers of Jerusalem and also the heroic spirits that appeared during Camelot Singularity.

And lastly, the drawing of me having a feast inside of Zigurat temple along with King Gilgamesh, Merlin, Medusa and Mashu. There were also other servants who appeared in Babylonia Singularity as well such as Ushiwakamaru, Benkei, and King Leonidas.

I stared at the drawings with critical eyes. Did I draw these pictures while lost in thought. Because there is no way any other person could have draw this except for me. I then noticed there is one more paper in my hand. I also noticed my other hand was holding a pencil with its point facing at the paper, meaning that I just finished drawing this.

I couldn't help, but shed some tears when I saw the picture I just sub-consciously just draw.

It was a picture of me, seemingly grope Mashu who looked embarrassed on her chest from the back with the laughing Da Vinci and Romani on the background.

I remember this. This scene happened just before we headed to the final Singularity to face Goetia.

A sudden realization struck at me like a speeding truck.

I…missed them. I missed them all.

"Oh my, what a lovely drawing you have here Ritsuka-chan."

I heard someone spoke from behind me. I recognized the voice to be my homeroom teacher. But I paid her no mind and continued to stare at the picture while tears started to flow harder than before.

Haruka-sensei was a nice person. She is also pretty nice looking too with her shoulder-length brown hair and a pair of matching eyes. She always helped her students and treated them like her own children. She had helped me a lot in the past too, mainly when I need to reach something high.

"And the drawing you just finished…" Haruka-sensei seemingly looked at the picture in my hand and paused for a moment before continued. "….Umm, it's still beautiful but…don't you think the drawing is a bit inappropriate Ritsuka-chan?" She must be referring the way I drew myself grope Mashu from behind.

But I didn't answer her as tears started to drip onto the picture, ruined it for a bit.

"Ritsuka-chan?"

I could hear her voice filled with worry when I wasn't answering. She then bend down to see my face...only to see it filled the tears that has been continuously flowing out of my eyes. Her face turned into the one that shocked.

"Ritsuka-chan, you're crying."

.

.

No shit Sensei, anyone with eyes could have figured that out.

"Wait, what am I saying. Why are you crying? Who did this to you?"

Haruka-sensei asked…no, she outright demanded me to answer her. I know she was worried since as far as she knew, I was the type of person who never cry even when I was hurt or when the other children pulled a prank on me.

But this kind of issue was not something that can be solved with anyone helps, not even my parents can help me right now.

.

.

.

I think I need some time alone. I hope she can get the message.

So I stood up, carelessly drop all my stuffs and started to walk away. I could hear Haruka-sensei gasped as she stood to her feet. I fastened my pace but she quickly caught up on me.

"Wait Ritsuka-chan? Where are you going?"

Haruka-sensei asked as she held my arm, preventing me from leaving. I'd love to explain it to her, but she will never ever understand the pain in my heart right now. So I tried to shake her off me but her grip seems too strong. I felt my patience was slowly fading bit by bit.

"Leave me alone."

I spoke…no, I threatened her with a low voice that made her flinched a bit, but her hand still holding me still. She seems set herself out to help me, but what I need right now was a little privacy.

"No until you tell me what happen. You're not the type who can cry so easily. I can help you Ritsuka-chan."

Something inside me was snapped out of control when she said those last words. I can feel my body was moving on its own and proceed to grab Haruka-sensei by her hand and with the newly founded inhuman strength, I slung her over my shoulder and slammed her onto the ground really hard that it made a loud noise.

The woman let out a shriek of surprise when pain ran through her body. She moaned in pain before looked up at me glaring at her.

"I said…Leave. me. alone."

I spoke to her with the tone that said obey before I started to leave. I noticed that everyone, be it my classmate or the people who visited this park today, were all staring at me. I ignored them as I continued marched my way out the park. Even I noticed the students who often pulled a prank on me moved out of my path.

* * *

 **August 17th 2008 11:39 A.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, City Park**

* * *

"Ow…."

Haruka groaned as she lay on the ground after Ritsuka slammed her like in that wrestling show she watched on TV. Her entire body felt as if she had been squashed by a fully loaded container ship. Pains continued to run through her entire body whenever she tried to move.

"Haruka!"

The brunette heard a female voice called out for her. As she looked up, she saw a woman around her age with short black hair and black eyes ran towards her. The woman was her colleague, Maaya Ayako, the English teacher for Haruka's class. Haruka knew her since the day she was transferred to Kuoh Town and had been her closest friend since then.

"Are you alright?" Ayako asked her colleague in worry. But said colleague could only twitched her eyebrow in rather annoyance.

"My most brilliant student just pulled a smackdown on me. Oh yeah, I'm very much unharmed." Haruka replied, her voice dripped with sarcasms.

Ayako just sighed at her friend's antic. "Ha ha, Very funny." She drawled as she tried to help her to stand, only for Haruka to yelp in pain.

"Hey careful, Ritsuka-chan didn't pull out her punch back then. I feels like shit right now." Haruka complained as Ayako gently helped her up this time.

"You're very lucky that the students aren't nearby or I would have finished what Hyodou started." Ayako growled, not amused by Haruka foul language before she moved on to more important topic. "Anyway, what happened? I have seen her upset before, but she seems to be utterly livid on something now."

Haruka groaned as she tried to explain it to her colleague what happened. "Something made her cry, that never happened before. She is smart, strong, independent girl. For her to get emotional like that means that it must be something serious." Haruka rambled as she rubbed her sore body in pain.

Ayako just sighed at her friend. It's a common knowledge that Haruka did really fond of her students. Hyodou Ritsuka happened to be the one she likes the most. To be honest, Ayako did also think Ritsuka is just too good for elementary student. She had seen Ritsuka solved an equation could only be find in the collages, speaking 7 different languages to her when she wanted to test her English prowess, she was also excellent in sports too.

Ayako did hear Ritsuka dreamed to be a doctor and she was damn sure she could achieve it at young age if she wished to.

"Any idea what could it be?" Ayako inquired curiously.

"That's what I wants to know. And when I was about to ask her, she told me to leave her alone, but I didn't listen and then, you know what happened." Haruka rambled as she spotted the drawing Ritsuka just finished and picked it up. "I know damn sure it has something to do with this."

Ayako snatched the paper out of Haruka's grip and looked at the picture. She whistled in awe when she do so. "Who would have thought Ritsuka-chan is swinging that way." She noted as she impressed with the amount of details Ritsuka put into her drawing.

"I know right. She is like what, eleven years old. Does she even know what sex is." Haruka rambled as she stretched her body a bit.

"Knowing how clever she can be, I would be more surprised of she doesn't know it already." Ayako disagree, earning a nod of agreement from her colleague.

"Anyway, we should catch up with her. As much as I wants to say she can take care of herself, an eleven years old in the middle of big town like Kuoh alone is a terrible idea." Haruka spoke as she began to walked away.

"I'm coming with you…." Ayako spoke as she caught up with her friend. "….at least there would be someone who would find your dead body if Ritsuka-chan decides to kill you for not listening to her."

"Let her kill me, as long I got the answer I was looking for, she can snaps me in half for all I care."

* * *

 **August 17th 2008 11:40 A.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, ?**

* * *

Okay, what the fuck Ritsuka.

Why the hell did you do that for.

Pulling out the wrestling move Quetzacoalt taught you during Babylonia Singularity on the person who had been nothing but care for you. I wonder if Haruka-sensei hates me now, cuz I'm damn sure I will hates myself if she do. I now gotta think for a proper apologize for her.

But I'm still not telling her my problem due my….troublesome circumstances.

Not watching where I go, I noticed myself being ended up in some barren alley. There was nothing here except for some fully loaded garbage cans. The smell was even worse than my father's socks. And being the daughter of doctors now, I tends to pay more attention to my health now.

"This sucks. Better get out from here."

I was about to turn around and left the terrible alley….

"Aaaaarrgh!"

….Until someone's scream made me froze on my spot. I slowly turned my head and looked deeper into the alley. The scream was come from the deepest spot of the alley. My rational side tells me to get the hell out of here or I will regret it for the rest of my life. But unfortunately, my curiosity beat rational thought to bloody pulp.

So I slowly walked deeper into the alleyway, taking few turns while on the way. Fucking awesome, this place looks like a labyrinth, I could have get lost in here if I hadn't remembered my way in here. Fortunately, I didn't need to walk for too long until I heard something.

 **(Clang) (Clang) (Sriiing)**

I knew this sounds very well. I had heard this numerous times before during my previous life as Ritsuka Fujimaru.

The sounds of a battle.

I knew this because I had been in one before, like numerous times and on the bigger scale.

The sounds came from the next turn. My body went autopilot and sneaked up towards the corner and pressed my back onto the wall before peeked to where the sounds came from. I just hoped it was just some gang war or something similar and totally not related to anything supernatural.

Oh, how I wished to punch myself in the face for jinxed it.

Because what I saw was definitely anything supernatural. Some creatures having the body to that of human, but I can tell from black feather wings and the bat wings on their back that they weren't human. I don't know what they are. I have never seen any creatures like these before even in my previous life. Perhaps I will gains more info about them by observing the scene here.

Though I must be careful cuz I got the feeling that these people will kill any unwanted witnesses on the spot.

"Do you worms have any idea who you're dealing with."

The guy with the bat wings spoke to a dozen of feather winged creatures that surrounded him. He has a short light orange hair and tanned skin, wore some kind of ceremonial robe. Some glowing magic circle were floating above his palm.

"Some random devil who unfortunate enough to be caught within Grigori territory?"

One of the feather winged creature answered a bit jokingly, earning an agitated look from the bat winged creature who apparently was a devil.

"Random? I am Silvio Andromalius of Andromalius Clan. A high ranked pure-blood devil from the 72 pillars. When I returned to Underworld, Devil Faction will declares war on Grigori."

I narrowed my eyes when the devil gallantly introduced himself.

Andromalius

That is the name of one of the demons from Ars Goetia. I even met him during the battle in the Time Temple. He blocked my way after I and Mashu escape the Demon Gods Pillar Sabmock. He was about to kill us, but we were saved by Edmond Dantes and the other servants who appeared in the sub-singularity.

This kinda disturbs me since the 72 pillars are in this worlds too.

"Oh really? I thought most of your clan were extinct after the great war and civil war. Looks like there were not as few as we thought."

I raised an eyebrow when the creatures Andromalius said to be a Fallen Angel mention the wars. And it seems like most of the 72 pillars were gone. That is a good thing to me.

"Who cares. If we kill him now, less devil clan we should worry about."

Another Fallen Angel spoke to his friend. Not really care whether Silvio was a high ranked devil or just an ordinary one. Devil is a devil after all.

"Do your worst worms."

With Andromalius declaration, the fight ensues.

I observed the devil used some sort of fire spell to attack and it seems stronger than the like javelin that Fallen Angels used. Andromalius seeming doing just fine when he took out three Fallen Angels at once with his initial attack. He seems to have quality while the Fallen Angels have the quantity.

I watched Andromalius took out three more Fallen Angels, his quality seems to win against quantity. But I learned the hard way during Babylonia singularity that quality doesn't guarantee you victory.

It was proven when a light javelin stabbed his tights, causing him to scream and halted his movement for a second. But that delay was enough for the other Fallen Angels to rain him down with light javelins, stabbing the devil in many places, killing him in an instant.

"Man, this guy is so damn persistent."

"Yeah, the fucker almost toasted my face. My girlfriend will dump me for sure if that happen."

"I'm more concern on what Azazel-sama gonna say when he heard this mess."

"He won't. We're just going to say that we lost our men to a powerful stray devil. If he heard about us murdered the royalty one…."

"…."

"Let's head back to the base from now on."

I watched their banter and mentally wrote down some important parts of their conversation. This Azazel person seems to be an important person to the point that his own subordinates feared him. She also noticed the political tension between Devil and Fallen Angel.

Noticed they were about to leave, I was about to leave as well.

 **(Praaaaaaang)**

"WHO'S THERE?!"

Shit.

Without further ado, I started to ran for my life. How the hell I made that rookie mistake. I already carefully watch my steps so I wouldn't be found out. Did Lancer E rank luck rubbed on me even in this new life. I feels like someone just pulled a prank on me.

Just a little more, I almost arrived to the nearest crowd just passing that turn and I will be saved…maybe.

Just when I was about to pass the last turn, I crashed onto something as hard as a brick wall. I was thrown to my butt and without a chance to register what happened, I was lifted by my collar of my uniform to face the Fallen Angel from before.

"Well, well, you seriously have some bad luck there little missy."

He spoke at me, his face was too close to my liking. I cannot just punch him since my eleven years old girl hand would only make the punch feels like a love tap. And I cannot just kicked him in the ball due out of my reach. So I did the only thing I could do to fight back right now.

I bites his hand really hard, drawing some bloods in the process. When he let go of me due to pain, I waste no time and tried to ran again.

However, the others Fallen Angel saw this and grabbed me by the back of my uniform and threw me backwards. I slammed onto the wall really hard that the force was strong enough to leave some crack on it. I slide down onto the ground and then just sat there with me leaning onto the wall.

"You damn brat, you will pay for that."

"What should we do to her?"

"What else? Dispose her of course. She probably eavesdropped to our conversation back then, it's too risky to let her alive now."

I listened to their conversation while I just sat there motionlessly. My body felt so weak, I tried to muster as much strength as I have, but no avail. I cannot move my hand…hell, I cannot even lifted my finger.

"Well, considering none of us know the memory alteration spell, I guess killing her is fine. We cannot afford this incident to be found out after all."

Is that it.

I finally get a second life and I'm going to die before I even reached the middle high school. Am I going to die even after I finally become an elder sibling. Am I going to die before I even fulfill my dream becoming a doctor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T FUCK WITH ME!

I have faced a fearsome Draconic primordial Earth Goddess and a mad Demon Gods who can incinerated Planet in the past, present, future, simultaneously. There is no way I'm gonna die to a lousy Birds.

Power. I need power right now.

 **# #### #### ###### #### ### ####ed.**

I snapped my eyes open when I heard something. I couldn't make of it what it said since the sentence as if was being censored by something.

 **# #### #### ###### Love ### Hatred.**

I heard the sentence again, it was more clear this time. I got the words "Love" and Hatred.

.

.

.

Why do I feels like I have heard this words before.

 **I #### #### ###### Love ### Hatred.**

Yes I definitely had heard this before. This words were spoken by a tragic man who was betrayed by his trusted people. A tragic man who was thrown by his trusted people to a place equivalent to hell. A tragic man who later become the personification of vengeance.

 **I #### gone ###### Love and Hatred.**

The words felt like it was trying to urge me to call out for something. The Embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. More specifically, the name of the place where the tragic man was thrown into.

 **I have gone beyond Love and Hatred.**

"Enfer Chateau d'If!"

As I finished calling out those words, the world around me seems to be frozen. The cars on the road, the birds on the sky, and the Fallen Angel who was about to kill me with his light javelin, it's as if the flow of time has been halted. Everything is stopped from moving.

This is a Noble Phantasm. A crystalized mysteries powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as its core, as well as a weapon and ability owned by Heroic Spirits.

Specifically, this is the King of Cavern, Edmond Dantes Noble Phantasm.

On visual showing, this Noble Phantasm allows the users to move so fast as if time is not moving. But after using this Noble Phantasm to myself, it was actually much more terrifying than that.

In actuality, this Noble Phantasm allows the user to escape even abstract prison such as time and space. Time seemingly stopped, but that is not the case here. Time was still flowing as usual to normal perspective, but to me, time was halted from its track due the fact I no longer be bound to its rule.

To put it lightly, at this state, time has no more value than garbage to me. In theory, this Noble Phantams should allows me to travel through time as well.

But I can test out that theory another time. Right now, dealing with these birds was the priority.

I fired the black-blue lasers Edmond always used to attack his enemy at five Fallen Angels before moved out of the way of the last one who was about to kill me. I deactivated the Noble Phantasm and then, time seemingly to move again.

Five Fallen Angels were dead instantly by the lasers I fired at them while the last one was confused when he only stabbed the concrete wall with his javelin. He then turned around, only to find out I was standing in the middle of his fallen comrades.

"You! What did you do to my comrades?!" The last Fallen Angel demanded as he prepared another javelin of light in his hand.

I said nothing and just slowly walked towards him. Black-blue aura spread out my entire body, giving the ominous feeling through his spine. The Fallen Angel took a step back each time I approached him until he was backed against the wall behind him.

Feeling cornered, the Fallen Angel let out a primal cry as he threw his javelin to me, only to see it disappeared and before he knew it, something stabbed through his hand that caused him howled in pain while on his knee. He looked at his hand to find out the spear he just thrown at me had pierced through his own hand.

His other hand summoned another javelin and just like the previous one, the javelin suddenly pierced through his own hand before he registered what happened. He howled in pain again but I quickly shut him up by delivering a punch to his face.

"You're going to answer my question. Fails to comply will makes you suffers this…"

I walked towards his back while he was bounded by his own javelin, took a grip onto his left wing and with the newly found superhuman strength, I tore it off in one pull. He let out another painful scream as bloods flowing out off his back like a river.

"…Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes."

I was pleased a bit by this. And proceed with my first question.

"First, aside of the Devil and Grigori, how many faction exist out there? Name few of them and what they consists of."

There is a reason why I asked this. From what I can get from their previous conversation, it seems this world was in the verge of war between many supernatural factions. I suspected Devil and Grigori weren't the only factions exist out there.

He paused for a moment, probably trying to figure out why I ask such question. I took a grip onto his remain wing and give it a little pull to send the message to him. He seems to get it and answered my question.

"There are a lot of them, one mythology at least has one faction that represents them. There is Heaven consists of our counterpart, Angels. There is also Shinto Faction led by the Shinto trinity. And there are factions such as Greek, Norse, Hindu, Buddha and many more."

I widened my eyes in pure shock at his answer. If what he said is the truth, then the facts that many supernatural factions exist means that in this world, the Age of Gods hasn't come into conclusion.

Fan-fucking-tastic. This world is even worse than the previous one. I bet King Gilgamesh would be displeased at this news. He utterly despises Gods for taking away his only friend….and for being a spoiled brat which he specifically refers to Ishtar.

"My second question, what are the Great War and the Civil War you fools talked about earlier?"

If I wanted to protect anyone dear to me in this blasted world, I needs to familiarize myself with this world's history. Those two wars they mentioned earlier might serves as a good starts.

"The Great War happened thousand of years ago between the Devils, Heaven and Grigori. The devils were under the leadership of the Four Satans, the Heaven was led by the Biblical God while Grigori led by our leader Azazel. War ended in stalemate hundred of years ago with the Devil lost their leaders and the majority of their clans. Heaven and Grigori also lost most of their forces as well, but not as bad as Devil."

I listened really carefully about what he just said. Based on what he said, it seems like Devil is the loser in that war. Their leaders are dead, most of their kind are extinct, that sound like a great loss alright. Unlike the Heaven and Grigori sides who still have their leader at the very least.

Wait, if their leaders were dead, I don't think they will let the power vacuum for so long. The new leaders must have been chosen then.

"Who are the current Satan?"

"Huh? Why would you want to know that?" I frowned at his reply and proceed to give him another "message" to stop asking questions. "Ow ow ow, fine fine, I will keep my mouth shut." I then loosen up the grip on his wing after he understand his predicament.

"The current Satan are Sirzech Luficer from Gremory Clan, Serafall Leviathan from Sitri Clan, Ajuka Beelzebub from Astaroth Clan, and Falbium Asmodeus from the Glasya-Labolas Clan."

I raised an eyebrow when the Fallen Angel mentioned their name alongside with the Clan name. That could only means one thing.

"They aren't not the direct descendants of the original four I assume. And if my hunch is correct, the true descendant wanted to continue the war but was opposed by the current Satan and their supporters, that is the Civil War you talked about earlier and the true descendant lost."

The Fallen Angel looked at me with the face of amazement. "Wow, for a mere brat, you're pretty clever to put two and two together." He spoke again but quickly shut his mouth when he saw my expression.

"My last question and we're done here." I heard him mumbling "Thanks god, finally." as he seems to wait patiently for my question. I also needs to wrap this up since I have been wasting my time more than to my liking. "Last question, are you a higher rank Fallen Angel or just a foot soldier?"

"Um, I'm just a foot soldier. Why do you ask?" That question took him off guard for a second but he answered anyway. I just gave him a blank look as I ignited my hand in black flame, sudden realization hit him like a truck.

"That's a relief. No one is going to miss you then."

"W-w-w-wait hold on, please wa-GYAAAAAH!"

He begged for his life but I didn't listen as I lite his body in the black flames that slowly eat away his entire body before it disappeared, leaves nothing left, not even ashes.

The flame was another of Edmond Dantes Noble Phantasm.

The Monte Cristo Mythologie.

Edmond Dantes nature as the incarnation of vengeance, materialized as his body and as a Noble Phantasm. Said to have been tied to the 14 relics Edmond Dantes founded during his lifetime, it has burned a magic crest and circuits into his body and soul, a power equals to that of the Age of Gods, that allows him to materialized his magical energy as poisonous flames that burn the very soul of his victim.

I stared at the remaining five corpses of Fallen Angel and decided to get rid the bodies by burning them with Edmond's flames again. Grigori may somehow will track this mess back to me, so I don't want to take any chances.

I really despised taking life of others, it always leaves a terrible taste in my mouth, even when I killed Goetia in the Time Temple. But this is necessary to take in order to survive and protect my family in this even crazier world.

After making sure nothing is left behind, I then left the alleyway and headed back towards the park to regroup with my groups. My mind wandered elsewhere about what should I do next. I may have awaken some neat power that allows me to use a Noble Phantasm, but it would be near useless against so many threats out there. I'm gonna need some allies to fight alongside with me, a lot of them to counter many different threats. Not only that, I need to hone my new power and raised some resources as well.

Looks like my schedule will be twice as tight from now on.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Afterword** : I'm so excited about this story. Ever since I played Fate Grand Order, this story is already within my mind for so long. So yeah, that's the premise of this story. As you have noticed, I'm using the female Ritsuka in this story (just like my avatar in the game). Gudao is just too bland and is just your generic shounen protagonist that doesn't appeal me at all (Even Shirou has more interesting design). And as you have noticed, I will be using the first person PoV when Ritsuka is around and third person PoV when she isn't.

Any kinds reviews are most welcomed here and if you're interested in becoming my friend in the game. Just tell me, I will give you my id number. (I'm a F2P player so don't expect full SSR supports okay. I only have 7 in my 8 months of playing the game).


	2. Chapter 2

**August 18th 2008 09:42 A.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Hyodou Residence**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it sweetheart?" My mother asked me again for the like twenty times in a row that it starts become annoying.

"Mom, for the last time, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Don't give me that young lady. Your teacher told me everything, including the part where you pulled out a smackdown on her. It's definitely something serious if it can made you to react like that."

Right…how did I ended up in this situation again…

That's right.

After I took care of the Fallen Angels, Haruka-sensei somehow founded me on my way to the park. She was freak out when she saw me wounded on the head and without thinking twice, brought me to the nearest clinic which happened to be my house. When my mother saw Haruka-sensei entered the clinic with me having some bleeding on my head, she literally demanded Haruka-sensei to tell her what happened...with a scalpel aiming at her face.

Sensei terrified face was just priceless to the point I couldn't help but to take a picture with my phone I always brought with me, much to her annoyance.

After tending my wounds…and doing some medical check up, including the X-ray scan to look out for another injuries or internal damages, Haruka-sensei told everything that happened to my mom. Let's just say that my mom wasn't amused by the news.

"So? I lost my cool once, big deal. I'm just a human after all."

"And I'm just a mother who is worried about her daughter, so don't blame me for trying to help."

 **(BAM)**

"DAMMIT MOM! FOR THE LAST ME, YOU CANNOT HELP ME."

 **(BAM)**

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME WITH THAT TONE YOUNG LADY!"

I glared at my mom fiercely and she returned it with her own glare. The dinning table was in a mess right now when I slammed my hands onto it and my mom seems to make it even worse by doing the same.

I honestly don't understand my mom. Sure I got hurt, sure I lost my cool, but so what. Those stuff are bound to happen to pretty much every single human being on this planet. Why my mom and some few others made a fuss about it is beyond me.

My father just watched my heated argument with mom from the sideline while sipping his coffee in silence.

Good. At least one of them seems to get it that what I need the most is some privacy right now.

"Fuck this, I'm going to my room."

I decided that I had enough and decided to leave to my room before I'm doing something that I will regret later. I climbed off the stairs to the third floor and headed towards the door before opened it and slammed it shut harder than necessary.

* * *

 **August 18th 2008 09:47 A.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Hyodou Residence**

* * *

Hyodou Nanami gasped in pure shock when she heard her daughter cursed right in front of her for the first time as she left the dinning room.

The mother was at complete lost what to do.

Her daughter, her beautiful daughter was in some sort of emotional crisis…and Nanami was beyond helpless right now.

Yesterday, when Ritsuka's teachers came to her clinic with the girl, bleeding on the head. Her motherly instinct kicked in and rushed towards to her daughter. Nanami literally interrogate the poor teachers and promised to dismember them if they didn't answer her. After treating up Ritsuka, both teachers told her everything.

She was completely at lost what to say when she heard what happened to her precious daughter.

Her daughter was a smart, strong, independent girl and dare Nanami says very mature despite her age. She had never seen Ritsuka cry or angry when some of her classmates pull a prank on her, she just brushed it off as if it's nothing and just said "They're still child, let them have their fun.". She also rarely caused troubles, and even if she did, it was only a minor one. She also often was seen scolding some parents who tried to discipline their children through violence, including the parent of the children that often pulling a prank on her.

Now, the same daughter was in some troubles and she was so stubborn to even ask for help.

Which begs the question, why in the world her stupid, dense husband didn't say anything during their banter.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nanami asked her husband in annoyance that she had to deal with this matter alone.

Hyodou Takeshi finally turned his attention away from his coffee to his wife. He was disappointed in his wife.

Takeshi didn't knew why, but since the day she was born, he knew that Ritsuka would be a major player in this world. He started to see the signs when he observed her development progress, which still amazed him up until now.

Ritsuka said her first word at the age of three months, he and his wife were disappointed that it wan neither of them that she spoke first, it was the word of "Mashu". Both him and Nanami had no idea who or what "Mashu" was, but Ritsuka kept speaking that word as if she was calling for this "Mashu". She also started crawling at this age too.

Next, Ritsuka took her first step at the age of six month…without support. Takeshi was both worried and impressed by this. He was impressed that it seems his daughter was a fast learner, but also worried that her body was still too fragile for her to start walking.

At the age of nine month, Ritsuka was able to read and write by herself. The first words she wrote was "Mashu Kyrielight", which surprised him since Ritsuka seems to remember her first word. She also seems to understand everything other people said at this age too. Ritsuka also came up with a method of conversing with both of her parents. Like when she wanted an ice cream, she wrote it in a piece of paper and gave it to either of them.

There are many more of her achievements, but the list is just too long that Takeshi was having a hard time tracking them down one by one.

All in all, he was damn sure that his daughter could handle this issue alone.

"You're handling it wrong dear." His statement caused his wife to look at him in surprise.

"W-wrong? What did I do wrong?" Nanamo asked her husband confusedly, her husband just let out a sigh at this.

"Dear, let me ask you this, do you remember when you got terribly ill to the point you cannot afford to breastfeed Issei?" Takeshi asked his wife who just give him a look. "Just answer it."

Nanami just sighed but she complied. "Yes, Issei was crying every five minutes before Ritsuka took him with her upstairs to calm him down and she said she will call you to buy infant milk." Nanami answered and her husband nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, that's the thing…she didn't call me back then. She went out to buy it herself, she even brought Issei with her." Takeshi revealed as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

 **(BAM)**

"WHAT?!" Nanami yelled as she slammed her hands again onto the table. Takeshi silently pitying the table for being forced to endure her daughter and her wife onslaughts.

Namami gasped in pure shock at the revelation. She then looked at him in horror when she remembered some details regarding that day.

"But supermarket didn't even exist in this neighbourhood yet, which mean she had to go to the town to buy it. Are you telling me that Ritsuka went out to the town by herself and Issei tag along with her?"

Takeshi didn't answer, but Nanami knew that the answer of her question was a "yes".

"SHE WAS LIKE SIX AND ISSEI WAS ONLY TWO MONTHS OLD. WHAT IF THEY GOT LOST, WHAT IF THEY GOT KIDNAPPED, DID SHE EVEN KNOW WHICH MILK SHE HAD TO BUY. NOT TO MENTION RAIN WAS POURING SO HARD THAT YOU ALMOST CANNOT SEE WHAT AHEAD OF YOU."

Takeshi had to cover up his ear if he didn't want to go deaf from his wife's screaming, which could put those high quality sound system you always see in a music concert to shame by huge margin. He saw his wife was panting due the lack of oxygen, trying to regain her breath.

"Are you calm yet?" Takeshi asked dryly as her wife just nodded as she regained her composure. "Good. I'm going to straight to the point and stop with the subtlety to make this short …"

* * *

 **March 7th 2003 07:30 P.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Local Supermarket**

* * *

"Urgh, I don't recall shopping could be this troublesome." Hyodou Takeshi groaned in annoyance as he was holding a packaged of fresh meat and a packaged of fresh fish.

He was just getting back from work before rain started to pour down really hard like a meteor shower. On his way to home, he then spotted a supermarket and on a whim, decided to bring some fish or meat home so his wife could cook it for them.

Now he was struck here for about twenty minutes just because he couldn't made his mind. His wife was probably worried for him for being late to home.

 **(Kring, kring)**

"Irasshaimase!"

"Waaaaaah, waaaaaaah, waaaaaah."

Takeshi heard someone entered the store with a baby crying so loud that it almost hurt his ear. He knew he could never blame the baby, but damn, its cry was so loud that it could easily match his wife in shouting contest. He was still going to bet on his wife of course, just because he loved her.

But strangely enough, the baby sounds….really similar to his younger children.

"That's weird….I felt like I've heard this crying noise before…"

"Shuuuusssssh, Don't worry Ise…Onee-chan is going to feed you soon."

Takeshi widened his eyes in pure surprise when he heard someone seemingly talked to the baby. What made him surprised was the fact that he recognized the voice….and the person also mentioned a name that sounds too familiar to him.

It came from behind him, it came from the other side of the shelves behind him. He then abandoned the groceries and go around the shelves to confirmed that he wasn't hearing things.

What he saw was shocked him to his core. It turned out that he was right.

Standing over the shelves that contained many brands of baby milk was his six years old daughter Ritsuka. And the more shocking part was, she wasn't alone. His other child, his two months old son, was carried safely by Ritsuka using a blanket. Ritsuka was seemingly holding two box of formulated milk while reading onto the text on the covers carefully.

He wanted to confront her and ask what she was doing here…without her mother, but something inside Takeshi told him to stop and observed his daughter instead.

"For 0-6 months old baby….yes, this will do…"

Takeshi heard his daughter mumbling, already decided which one she chose as she put one of the branded milk back to it shelves and put the one she chose into the shopping basket. She then turned her attention towards the shelves that contained the feeding bottle. She took one, examined its teat and gave it a squeeze before nodding in approval and put the bottle I to her shopping basket.

"Waaaaaah, waaaaah, waaaaaah."

"Shuuuussh, there there, Onee-chan is making your food now."

"WAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAAH."

Issei's louder respond was enough sign for Ritsuka to make his meal soon. She then grabbed her basket and bolted towards the cashier. Takeshi silently followed her and hide behind a shelves that contains diapers. He then took a peak and continue to observed his daughter.

Takesho watched her daughter put the basket onto the counter and urged the cashier to hurry up, which the cashier who happened to be a woman complied. She then looked around and spotted a medium-sized bottled mineral water and without thinking twice, she snatched it from the shelves and handed it over to the cashier.

"That would be 2,099 yen."

Ritsuka reached to her pocket, pulling out a wallet and handed a 5000 yen to the cashier. She then immediately proceed to making the meal for Issei. She forcefully tear of the boxes and pulled out the aluminum foil case that contained the infant formula. She then took the bottle, removing the teat before paused. She then, from what Takeshi heard, seemingly cursed under her breath before turned towards the cashier who was watching her all the time.

"Excuse me, but do you have some hot water here?" Ritsuka politely asked as she showed the cashier the feeding bottle.

"I think I have some…hold a second dear…" The cashier replied as she went to pick up something from underneath the counter. Just few seconds later, the cashier stood back to her feet with a stainless thermos in her hands. "Here you go dear." She then pour small amount of hot water into the feeding bottle.

Ritsuka put the teat back onto the bottle and then vigorously shook the bottle before she dumped the water into the nearby trash can.

Takeshi knew why Ritsuka did that. She intent to sterilize the bottle even though the bottle was brand new. Although it would have been more appropriate do it with boiling water, Takeshi nodded in approval at her action.

He then watched his daughter tore off the aluminum foil case and then took the necessary amount of infant formula and out it into the bottle. She then politely asked the cashier to put some hot water into the bottle which she complied. Ritsuka then gently stirred up the milk by gently shaking the bottle before she then added some mineral water to balance the milk temperature.

After putting back the teat onto the bottle, she then tested the milk onto her own skin, nodded in approval, Ritsuka began to feed her little brother who finally stop crying and eagerly drank his meal.

* * *

 **August 18th 2008 09:58 A.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Hyodou Residence**

* * *

"After that, I confronted her and told me the reason why she took such big risk just to feed young Issei."

Nanami couldn't believe at what she just heard. From her husband story, it seems that Ritsuka did a really good job nursing Issei while she was ill. But she still couldn't understand.

"I still cannot see why that is relevant to this matter right now." Nanami persistently stay to her believe which made Takeshi to facepalm himself. His still cannot grasp the big picture of it.

"Don't you see dear, unless Ritsuka ask it herself, our helps are unnecessary to her. This may be a serious matter if it can made our daughter to act like that, but if she doesn't ask for helps to us, this is nothing but just another obstacle that she can solved on her own if she was given enough time."

…

…

…

"I still don't like it."

"Neither do I, but I know Ritsuka would appreciates some privacy. It allows her to think what to do next. By doing that, we are indirectly helping our daughter."

His wife was silenced for a moment, trying to process what he just said. Nanami then let out a sigh as she massaged her forehead tiredly. She knew what her husband just said was the truth. Ritsuka often solved her problem on her own, the mother even couldn't remember when the last time Ritsuka was asking for their help due to how independent her daughter was. Heck, in fact it was Nanami who often asked for her daughter helps.

Maybe she is just being too overprotective for her own good.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just exaggerating this whole issue."

Takeshi smiled when his wife finally understood what he meant. He then looked at the clock and it shows the time was at 10:00 A.M.

"Hey, don't you think we should pick Issei from kindergarten now dear…"

His wife looked up at him before she turned towards the clock on the wall. She widened her eyes when she saw what time it is.

"You're right. I better get going, Issei tends to cry whenever I was late picking him up." Nanami spoke as she gathered up her things, gives her husband a kiss before left the house.

Takeshi smiled as he turned his attention back to his coffee and took a last sip out of it before he heard footsteps that could only belongs to one person.

* * *

 **August 18th 2008 09:47 A.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Hyodou Residence**

* * *

After I slammed the door behind me, I slides down to the floor and burried my face into my knees, the feeling of shame ran through my body at what I just did to my mother just a moment ago.

What the hell am I thinking.

Snapping and cursing at the person who gave birth to me. What a blasphemy. I felt like I want to use Edmond's Noble Phantasm to travel few minutes ago just to punch myself in the face. This guilt will haunts me until the day I die unless I'm doing something about it.

Decided to apologize to my mom, I opened the door behind me and headed to the stairs. Once I was on the first floor, I headed straight to the dinning room and was about to confront my mother. I stop myself from entering the dinning room when I heard my dad told my mom a certain experience I had during my childhood.

I heard my dad purposely missed out some details about that day where I had to go out to the town myself to get two months old Issei his food. I appreciated it, my mom would blow her steam at me if she found out that I drugged her with sleeping pill just to make sure she won't found out about my unauthorized shopping. I heard my mom was about to leave to pick Issei in the kindergarten and when I was sure she had left the house, I entered the dinning room.

As I walked in the dinning room, my father looked at where I came from, his eyes were staring at me.

"How long have you been in there?" My dad asked me.

"Long enough." I simply answered as I headed towards the kitchen. I then climbed onto the chair to reach the fridge and opened it so I can pull out some foods stored in there.

"You know I don't remember teaching you to curse at your mother like that." My dad scolded me, his stern tone didn't change which was understandable.

He may have understand me better than my mom but he was also more strict to me, which I don't really mind. My dad always pointed out the mistakes I made and gave me either scolding or advice so I won't repeat that mistake again.

"I admit I was crossing the line back then." I replied as I put the foods I just took from the fridge into the oven to warm them up for few minutes.

That's the truth alright. I regret what I have done to my mom. Dad said I can kept my secret to myself all I wanted, but I, in any circumstances, should not snapped at my mom like that.

"I will apologizes to her later."

"You could have apologize to her earlier when she was still here. Why are you hesitating?"

That's actually a good question, why am I hesitating for. I could have apologize to my mom but instead, I decided to wait and listened to my parents conversation. Of course, the answer is…

"I ashamed of myself….I wasn't ready yet…."

I could feel my father nodded in understanding, probably pleased that I at least, did not proud of what I did.

"That's good. No one would be proud of themselves after they cursed at the woman who gave them birth after all."

I heard the oven let out a ding and proceed to take out the foods I warmed up earlier. I then began to make some Bento made out of the foods I warmed up. I heard my father rose from his seat and walked towards me. He watched me making some Bento and of course he would ask about this.

"That is a nice Bento you making there dear, but may I know where are you planning to eat them today?" My father dropped his stern tone as he asked me this.

"The old temple on the mountain, needs some fresh air since the house feels too hot to my liking today. That place looks like a good spot." I answered as I finished the Bento and wrapped it with a cloth.

My dad just hummed and place a hand onto my head. "Just be careful okay." He said as he ruffled my hair.

I winced in pain when my dad accidentally touch my wounds. I quickly slapped his hand away, causing him to startle a little as he looked at me with a wide eyes. I just gave him a look and pointed at the bandages wrapped securely around my forehead. He just laughed sheepishly when he realized his mistake.

"Right….sorry, hehehe…."

I just sighed at this. How come this man become a doctor is still a mystery to me. I took my Bento and my backpack, saying my farewell and left the house. I walked towards the bike that was parked near the garage, put my Bento into the basket and mount the bike before going out towards my destination.

* * *

 **August 18th 2008 10:19 A.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Nearby Mountain**

* * *

"Finally done."

I exhaled my breath as I wiped out some sweats from my face as I examined my handiwork. I was currently at some open clearing above the mountain nearby my house. Right in front of me, was a summoning circle that I drew using the paints I bought at the shop while on my way here. It took me an hour and half to create this summoning circle, my body was covered in paints at some places.

After the whole fiasco with the Fallen Angels yesterday, I realized that despite having awaken some cool power that allows me to use a Noble Phantasm, I know next to nothing about how it works, where does it came from, and what is its weaknesses. I need to find out about the answer of those questions if I wanted to at least, last a minute in this new world.

However, I knew that I couldn't do it on my own, I'm gonna need some experts for that. Which is why I was here in the first place.

I intended to summon some heroic spirits to help me, a Caster class would be preferable. However, I'm not a hundred percent sure if this going to work. There is a possibility that this would fails due to the different rule of magic in this world, which would delayed my plan for decades. There is also a possibility of such thing like the Holy Grail War or Heroic Spirit summoning don't exist in this world.

I noticed it when I was trying to search for the founding Families of the heroic spirit summoning system on internet. I found neither of them.

Despite all that, there is also the chance for this to work as well. The fact I can used a Noble Phantasm, something that originated from my previous world, was what made me decided to give it a try. However, even if it turned out to work, there is a possibility of me summoning the wrong heroic spirit. What I need right now is was Caster servant.

Well, even if I got the wrong heroic spirit, at least I have an ally in this messed up world. That is a consolation I would take.

"Alright, let's just get over with it." I shook those thought away as pointed my left hand at the summoning circle and began the proper incantation.

" _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

 _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

 _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

 _Repeat every five times._

 _Simply, shatter once filled._

―――― _I announce._

 _Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

 _In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

 _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

 _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"_

A bright flash of light filled the open clearing, almost knocking me off my feet. I'm fortunate that no one is here at the moment, kind of forgot that the summoning process was a bit flashy and tends to attract unwanted attentions. Regardless of that, when the light died, I got a good look at my Servant…..or should I say Servants.

It turns out I didn't just summon a servant, but two of them.

The first one is a tall handsome man with medium-length spiked hair that has two colors, white and dark slate blue. He is wearing a battle attire, a long purple cape and glasses. He is holding a long turquoise sword and has two medium sized daggers strapped on his waists.

The other is a tan-skinned woman with long hair white hair, tied back at either sides with a red tassel. She wears a red and black dress bearing similarity to a short kimono and a long European style coat, complete with high collar held closed by a rope tassel. She also wears long stocking and high-platform shoes that made her as tall as the man besides her. She also has this long oodachi that is about as tall as her.

From the looks of it, I don't need to be a genius to tell that these people aren't Caster.

Just my luck.

"Servant Saber, my true name is Sigurd." The male servant introduced himself as he looked at me. "So you are my master huh, please do issue your order. I vow in my honor to promptly execute them."

I then proceed his name while begin to identify who he is and what his capable of.

Sigurd.

The renown greatest Hero of Northern Europe in Völsunga Saga who possessed the Demonic Sword **Gram** , a sword that said to be equal to that of **Excalibur**. He is the child of Hjördis and King Sigmund of Frakkland who fell in the battle against Odin, shattering **Gram** into fragments with his spear **Gungnir.**

He is also often to be mistaken as Siegfried. Even though they share the same origin, Sigurd and Siegfried are completely two different existence.

He later married to Odin's daughter, a Valkyrie maiden name Brynhildr who soon taught him the original runes she had learnt from her father. When he was in the middle of journey, he later was tricked by Gudrun so that he will forget about Brynhildr which lead to his tragic downfall.

Despite all that, I knew that this guy over here is a top-notch warrior. And from the sounds of it, Sigurd also seems to follow the Knight Chivalric code, means that he will devoted himself to me. And maybe he can helps me with my power, considering he is knowledgeable in Norse runes because of Brynhildr.

"Norse greatest hero….huh? Yes, this will suffice. Say, you mastered all of the eighteen runes, right?" I asked my new Saber as he nodded in confirmation. "Good. I want you to create a Bounded Field around this area to make sure no one is going interrupt us. We will be here for a while."

"Understood." Sigurd respond formally before he left to execute the order I gave to him.

I then averted my attention away to my other servant who waited for me to address her. "Alright, aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" I spoke to the female servant who hadn't said anything since her summoning.

"Alter Ego, Okita Souji, I have manifested in response to you summon. Until this body's Saint Graph is smashed into pieces, let's fight together…Master."

Okita Souji.

The captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, a public order organization that was mostly active in the Kyoto of the Edo Period's closing days. A true genius of sword, even among the Shinsengumi, who died at such young age due to terrible illness. That's what basically the summary of Okita Souji's history.

However….

"You looks totally different than the Okita I met...you also are not a Saber..." Yes, this wasn't the Okita Souji I met during the Honnouji Sub-Singularity and during the last battle in the Time Temple. There is only one explanation for this. "…You're an Alter version of Okita Souji."

I let out a frown at this.

I'm not a big fan of Alter servants since pretty much every last one of them attempted to kill me whenever we met during my previous life. But this Alter seems pretty tame compares to the ones I met. Let's just hope she kept her words about fighting alongside me or I may needs to order Sigurd to eliminate her.

Okita gave me a look hen I mentioned her other self. "You've met with my other self?" She asked me in a rather emotionless tone, but I detected a hint of curiosity in there.

"I met her on few occasions, she seems to have issue with her illness. But since you're her other self, I assumes that doesn't apply to you." I deduced based on the things I had learnt in the past.

"Your assume is correct. I was formed through Okita Souji's spiritual foundation taking in a Holy Grail filled with seven servants and being supported by the **Counter Force.** I am what Okita Souji would have been at her peak had she didn't die due to illness." Okita explained with some vital details.

I widened my eyes a little when she mentioned the Holy Grail and the Counter Force. Based from experience, servants that was backed up by the Holy Grail are crazily powerful. Most notable example are Cu Chulainn Alter who can get stronger due to Medb's wishes, Gorgon who can acted as "Tiamat" and controlled the whole army of Demonic Beast, and Kingu who was supposed to be stronger than King Gilgamesh's only friend and rival Enkidu while it was still alive.

Having a servant at that is powered up by the Grail is like getting some rare characters in gacha game. But damn, I'm worried that this may caused a singularity to appear. Okita also mention about her being backed up by the Counter Force, meaning that….

"You're not a proper heroic spirit aren't you. You are a Counter Guardian." It was more of a statement than a question and Okita just nodded her head in confirmation.

The Counter Guardian.

A broad classification of Heroic Spirits made up of heroes who are not worshipped, utilized as a mindless Counter Force. Those who become heroes in such manner are only be deployed by Alaya as a "Counter" to some certain events. I only met two of them during my previous life and both of them were kind of edgy a little during the first encounter. Let's just hope Okita doesn't follow their example.

"Reporting. I have done setting up the bounded field as you ordered. I also have added few adjustments so that we will be notify if there is someone who can bypassed the perimeters."

It was then Sigurd finally back from making the bounded field I asked. He also seems added some security addition that I forgot to mention. I got myself a really good servant.

"Good work." I complemented him and he seems to be pleased by it. I saw Sigurd regrouped with Okita, awaiting for my next order. Let's just get into the main point I am here, although they might need some contexts just to make it easy to understand. "Before we begin, I want to share my story about how I ended up here so that you guys can understand why I requires your helps."

"Understood/Roger that." Both replied in soldier-like manner.

"Good. Need I reminds you that everything I will say, under no circumstances, cannot be known by any other person without my permission."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I see….that was quite interesting story you have there Master."

"Indeed. Now it makes sense when you said you've met my other self."

I heard their reaction and it seems like they believe me. I don't know why I was expecting them otherwise when the existence of Heroic Spirit themselves should have been impossible.

"Anyway, now you guys knew why I summoned you right?" I asked my servants.

"Yes, with the Age of Gods still exists, this world will be quite dangerous place to live on." Sigurd responded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"And with so many factions out there, allies would be essential as well." Okita added before her face came into realization. "But how are you going to maintain numerous servants at once master?"

That….that caught me off guard as well.

"Indeed. Even maintaining two servants at once could be dangerous for you. We may not be able to draw out our Noble Phantasms." Sigurd added as I realized what should have been the most obvious problem.

Servants are tied to their Master and requires Mana supply for them. During my previous life, I didn't need to worry about Mana supply since Chaldea has some Mana Generator that could maintains hundred of servants at once. But in this world, I don't have such a thing. I even have no idea if my Mana reserve is big or small in this new life.

Fucking awesome. Not even facing a major battle yet and my crusade seems to be doomed before it even started.

 **(Sigh)**

Whatever. I can think about it later. But now, let's just solved the issue with my neat power of mine.

"We can deal with that issue later. Right now, I need some helps with my new power. As cool as it is, if I don't even know what it can do, it's just as useless as a certain goddess I knew." I told them and both of them nodded in understanding, although both looked confused when I mentioned a certain Goddess.

"Alright Master, while I'm a Saber right now, I'm actually qualify as a Caster Servant." Sigurd spoke before he continued. "Now Master, follow my instructions please. Show this power of yours you awakened yesterday."

I just nodded at his instruction as I closed my eyes and concentrated to activate Edmond's Noble Phantasm. Black aura from **the Monte Cristo Mythologie** spreads over my entire body. I witnesses Sigurd and Okita backed away a bit before they regained their composure.

"Intriguing, Master." Okita noted while she too observed me.

"Indeed…I never knew one person resentment could manifests into such potent power like these. By any chance you have been betrayed by someone in the past Master?" Sigurd spoke to me, seeking for answer.

"No." I answered him truthfully. Should I tell him that this isn't actually my power.

"Strange. I have this hypothesis that whatever it is, you power came from your past experience." Sigurd wondered out loud.

Yeah, I should tell him to clear up this confusion.

"Sigurd….this power isn't mine, it is someone else's." My saber then looked at me with interest. I should probably elaborate it more. "His name was Edmond Dantes….he was an Avenger class Servant."

"Edmond Dates? The Count of Monte Cristo from the novel with the same name? That Edmond Dantes?" Okita asked me with a quite a look.

"Umm, he actually preferred to be referred as the King of Cavern instead…but yeah, that Edmond Dantes." I answered her, confirming her guesses.

"I see…no wonder why this aura is so thick of vengeances." Okita noted critically.

I don't know how she even knew who Edmond was but decide to keep it for later and focused on the more pressing matter.

"Hmmm…." I heard Sigurd hummed while looking at me with critical eyes.

"What is it?"

"I wonder….can you use any power other than this?" He asked and I just gave him a look that says "Really, dude?".

"I just awakened this power yesterday, I didn't have the chance to explore it even further." I answered him.

"I see…" Sigurd nodded his head before his face turned into the face of someone just got an idea. "…do you mind if I'm testing something?"

I blinked few times at his request. "Huh? What? What is it you wa-" I asked him but didn't even have the chance to finish it when Sigurd reached for his short blade and swung it at me.

Out of instinct, I activated **Enfer Chateau d'If** and narrowly dodge his attack before creating some distance between. I saw Okita immediately sprung into action, pulled out her Oodachi and teleported to attack Sigurd, who just in time to deflect the blow with his Gram. Okita didn't stop there and continued her assault, Sigurd seems to have trouble defending himself due to Okita extremely fast mobility.

I gotta do something about this before this getting out of control.

"By the power of Command Seal, don't not move a muscle until I say otherwise!" I felt the command seal on my left hand burned as red magical energy washed over the area.

Both Okita and Sigurd stopped right on their spot immediately after I issue the order. Okita's Oodachi was an inch away from decapitating Sigurd who seems to be shocked himself as well.

"Okay….THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I demanded an answer from Sigurd who seems to have a rather confused face.

"I recall Master mentioned you awakened your power when you were so close to die, right?" Sigurd began as I just looked at him as he continued. "I have a theory about what your power actually is and to test that theory, I requires you to be in the state in which you're in near death."

I just twitched my eyebrow at him in annoyance. So he intended to recreate the my near death experience to figure out what my power actually can do. I appreciates his effort but….

"Huh yeah…..but a little suggestion for next time…" I walked towards him and brought him down to my level. "…WARNS ME FIRST BEFORE YOU START SWINGING YOUR BLADES AT ME DAMMIT!"

Sigurd widened his eyes in realization as he finally realized why I was so upset and why Okita attacked him before.

"M-my apologize Master…I was getting a little too excited it seems." Sigurd apologized while his face was blushing of embarrassment.

What did Brynhildr even see in this dude anyway. Good looking aside, he seems like those socially awkward guy you find in the highschool. I bet he is the type of person who would ran around the town and screams "Megane Kiran!" while using some ancient Norse runes to make his glasses shines brightly.

Come to think of it, where the hell did he get one of those. That thing shouldn't even exist in his era, and the one he has is one of those you can get in modern era.

"Forget it, let's just get over with it already." I spoke as I gained some distance again and wait for Sigurd to start attack me again, but neither Sigurd nor Okita move a muscle. It took me a second to know what happened. "Right…you two can move now and Okita, cease your attack on him!"

Okita just nodded obediently as she pulled her Oodachi away from Sigurd's neck. Okita sheathed her blade back as she retreated to the sideline, continuing her observation but keep her guard up all the time just in case.. Sigurd muttered "thanks" at me as he prepared himself again to attack me.

"Master, I'm going to attack you now. If you thinks you can't handle it, just say it and I'll stop." Sigurd warned me and I just nodded at him in respond.

Sigurd then charged and swung his smaller blades at me. I barely manage to dodge them and deflected some attacks that I couldn't dodge with my flame-coated hands. I didn't use **Enfer Chateau d'If** because that would makes what we're doing right now to be pointless since Sigurd wouldn't be able to tag me even if he's being serious.

But still, even while holding back, I felt overwhelmed by Sigurd's relentless assaults. As expected from the warrior who was hailed as the greatest hero in Norse Mythology.

Felt like we're going nowhere, Sigurd then increased the intensity of his attacks. I was forced to deflect most of his attacks now rather than dodging them. My hands started to feel as if they are about to break into pieces and I'm sure that exactly what would happen if this continue. His attacks are as powerful as ever, even when he is using the smaller blade. I imagines what would happen if he uses Gram instead, and the only thing I could imagine is my body was sliced in half from just his initial attack.

I soon learns that losing in my own thought while doing sparring match with the greatest hero of Norse Mythology is a very terrible idea.

Sigurd appeared behind me and slashed his two blades horizontally at me. I turned around, coated myself in the familiar black aura and crossed my arms to defend myself. I also reinforced my own body for extra defense. His attack met my defense and I was blasted away for few meters because of it. I let out a painful grunt as my body crashed onto the ground as I was rolled on it for few seconds.

Damn, even with my reinforced body, that blow was really hurt a lot. I have no doubt some of my bones would break had I didn't reinforced myself.

I have no time to complain at him for using too much power when Sigurd charged at me again. I noticed Okita was about to intervene but I still need to overcome this myself. I was forced to use **Enfer Chateau d'If** to dodge this time and create some distance between me and Sigurd. I felt like I cannot afford to block his attack now, otherwise my bones would break apart for sure.

I need a weapon.

I need a powerful weapon to overwhelm Sigurd.

 **The evil dragon shall fall!**

I suddenly heard voices again. The phrase that I'm familiar with. Said by a certain kind, yet brave warrior from German Mythology. The warrior who none other than the different yet same existence as Sigurd.

 **And the world will reach its sunset!**

Siegfried.

A great hero introduced in the epic poem of the Middle Ages, the "Nibelungenlied". A hero who became an invulnerable existence who would no longer receive even a single wound on battlefield by bathing and drinking Dragon Kind's blood. But most importantly, the hero who defeated the evil dragon Fafnir in battle with his holy sword.

Said Holy sword was now within my hands. A golden two-handed greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt that boasts a magnificence and enormity that makes it seem as if it was forged by inhuman hands.

I raised it above my head as blue magical energies erupted from the sword, stopping Sigurd on his track and Okita who was watching all the time widened her eyes in surprise.

This is Siegfried's Noble Phantasm.

A sword of twilight that possesses attributes as a magic sword. True Ether is being stored in the blue jewel inserted on the handle, which is employed by invoking its True Name.

And its name is…

 **Collapse.**

" **Balmung!"**

I screamed the name of the sword as I swung it downward and shot a blue light beam at Sigurd. Said Saber widened his eyes in surprise before he regained his composure and jumped to his side, narrowly dodge the light beam. The light beam destroyed everything on its path as it goes even further until it reached the barrier Sigurd installed beforehand, causing it to shudder for a moment before it stopped and the light beam dissipated.

The whole area was covered with cloud of dust and I had to wait for a minute for them to disappear. When the cloud of dust was gone, I couldn't help but whistled at the destruction I just caused.

"Wow."

The whole are has been devastated as if a tornado and a meteorite just crashes here. A long trench made by Balmung's blast stretched until it reached the other sides of this open field. Some trees are burned, almost half of the forest has turned into ashes.

I felt my feet became weaker as I finally collapsed, only to land onto soft surface that was Okita's thigh.

"Well done, Master." Okita congratulated me while giving me this kind smile that made me questioned myself is she is really an Alter or not.

I just gave her this stupid toothy grin as I let go of Balmung from my hand. I heard footsteps and looked aside to see Sigurd walked towards us with his blades hanging securely on his hips, no longer in a battle mode.

"Congratulation Master, you have done well. And I'm confident you're going to like my discoveries." My Saber said as he regroup with me and Okita.

"Oh really? Do tell please!" I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"First of all, I requires to ask you this Master, what is a Noble Phantasm?" Sigurd asked me.

I just looked at him with raised eyebrows but he seems wouldn't budge until I answered him. "From my limited knowledge about it, Noble Phantasm is a crystalized mysteries powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as its core, as well as a weapon and ability owned by Heroic Spirits." I answered as best as I can and Sigurd just nodded at my answer.

"There is a chance that the power you awakened yesterday….is actually your own Noble Phantasm."

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?"

My own Noble Phantasm.

"That shouldn't be possible….I have no doubt our Master isn't a Heroic Spirit, but a living human." Okita refuted Sigurd theory.

"Agree. And I don't recall seeing any record about a human using a Noble Phantasm during my previous life." I added the flaw in Sigurd's theory.

"But that is what happened here." Sigurd approached me, bend down to my level and pointed his finger at my chest. "Whenever you used your power, I can sense something within you triggered and manifested the exact replica of the Noble Phantasm own by heroic spirits."

"Something within me?" Okay, now I'm confused right now.

"Correct. This thing, emits the similar magical signatures to that of Holy Grail. In fact, I estimates it is seven times more potent than a Holy Grail. "

I gasped as my eyes widened in pure shock while still laying onto Okita's thighs. Apparently, I have something that is similar in nature to that of Holy Grail. Having encountered with some of them before, I aware at the damage a single Grail could causes….and this thing inside me is equivalent to seven of them.

On the bright side, this solves the Mana resources problem. So it's not all bad.

"How is this possible?" I asked to no one in particular but Sigurd decided to answer it for me.

"It is possible that the Throne of Heroes recorded your achievements during you previous life, said achievement became your own Noble Phantasm." Sigurs explained to me before he looked at me with critical eyes.

"However..."

"However?"

"Since you've told me you "died" within the realm that was located outside of space and time, in other words, the Imaginary Number Space, it is unlikely for the Throne of Heroes to record your achievements since death within such space does not "count" in reality."

I listened carefully to his explanation while recalling everything that happened during my "demise". Come to think of it, I don't remember how I died. All I remember was falling into the pitch black of nothingness and my world became black. I remember my consciousness was awake the whole time. Which means….

"Master….Could it be that you've never died since the begin with?" Okita asked me while looking at me in concern.

If that's the case, then that should explains why I still retained my consciousness as Fujimaru Ritsuka even when I was within my mother's womb. I was just lost within the Imaginary Number Space.

However, this only spawned one major problem…

"How did I ended up here?" I again asked to no one in particular. There is no way I could get out from there on my own. Unless… "Someone brought me out from there." There is no other explanation for that. Someone was watching me back then.

"Indeed….and there is a possibility of this individual is fully knowing your origin as well." Sigurd added.

Magnificent. Another threat that I needs to worry in the future. And to make it worse, they probably knows me better than I am. I probably needs to order Sigurd to set up a really bounded field every single time I am around. I probably should ask him setting up one in my house as well.

 **(Sigh)**

Maybe dipping myself into an Onsen would calm my mind. Yeah, I really need it. Luckily, there is a Public Onsen in this mountain. I then weakly tried to stand up but staggering myself and I was about to fall. Luckily, Okita was there to catch me. She helped me to stand and release me once I was on my feet.

"That's enough for today. We can deal with this mysterious individual later. But for now, stay alert." I spoke to them as I cleaned the dusts on my clothes. I noticed Sigurd shared a look with Okita before one of them asked me something.

"Is there anything else we need to do Master?" Okita asked as I looked around the open field we're in.

"Sigurd….can you fix this place for a bit? It doesn't need to be the exact same, just restore the noticeable damages would be fine." I spoke to my Saber who nodded in conformation. "Oh, I would like you to write down your observation about my Noble Phantasm, about its strengths and weaknesses. You can find my notebook along with the pen inside my backpack" I pointed my thumb at my backpack which was hanging on my bicycle.

"Understood." Sigurd nodded in understanding as he began to execute his order. I then turned to Okita who faithfully waited for her own order.

"Okita….can you scout the town and see if there is any supernatural creatures here? Makes sure they don't notice you and do not engage them unless necessary." I issued my order and Okita just nodded siletnly before she disappeared to do what I said.

I then let out a tired sigh as I headed towards the direction where the Onsen located.

Today is a very rough day.

But I know very well that this is just the beginning.

* * *

 **Afterwords:** I'm speechless. I wasn't expecting this story will get so many positive responses in just one chapter. I sincerely thank you for your supports to this story, I will do my best to improve it even further. Oh yeah, about the game friends request thing, I forgot to mention that I'm playing at JP server. Hehehe, my bad.

Also, if you haven't noticed. You can check the chapter writing progress on my Bio. I will update it everyday so you guys can know when the next chapter will be released. I noticed some of the reviews I got mentioned about my arc nemesis (Grammar). I would like to have a beta but one problem: I have no idea how to do it. Like, how do I send my works to my beta reader? I hope anyone can explain it to me.

Oh yeah, I forgot to add this in the previous chapter.

 **I neither own Fate Grand Order nor Highschool DxD. They belongs to their respective owners.**


	3. Chapter 3

**September 29h 2008 03:00 P.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Kuoh Elementary School**

* * *

 **(KRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG)**

"Alright everyone, that is the class for today. Now Sensei advises you to go straight to your home and rest….because we're going to train like crazy for the Undokai that will be held at Kyoto in ten days. So, let's do our best everyone."

"HAAAAAAAIIIIII!"

I closed my notebook as Haruka-sensei finished her oration as if she was a politician who nominated herself as the new Prime Minister of Japan. She sounds as energetic as ever even thought she can be considered as "not young anymore" for a single woman, though I won't say it out loud in front of her face due to obvious reason. I then began to tidy up my things and stuffed them into my backpack.

"Hey, don't you think we can win this year?"

"Of course, we have Ritsuka-chan in our side after all."

"You're right. Last year, she singlehandedly beat the team from Tokyo in Dodgeball. And the students were like….three times of her sizes."

"I remember when one of them was crying for hours when Ritsuka-chan smacked her right on the face with a dodgeball, breaking all of her teeth in process."

"I wonder what she will break this year?"

"Hm hm, I could only pity the poor student. They won't see it coming."

I just sighed tiredly when some students that gathered on the other side of the classroom were talking about me….again. Ignoring them, I just stood up from my seat and walked out the classroom before headed towards the locker room.

This has been a daily occurrence since I practically ace every single subjects in this school. This made people approached me in order to find the secret of my studies….which involving being "reborn" from the world where some guy tried to incinerated planet in the past, present and future. There were also some who genuinely approached me just so they wanted to be my friend.

"Ritsuka-chan!"

"Waaaaaiiitt."

Speaks of devil, I heard two familiar voices called for me from behind. I stopped for a moment and looked over my shoulder to address the persons.

A girl around my….current age, with short brown hair and a pretty large green eyes, ran towards me while waving her hand as if telling me to wait for her. She wore a standard female Kuoh Elementary School uniform, which consisted of a common white sailor uniform with red tie, black skirt and a white hat.

She wasn't alone though.

There was also another girl, a bit taller than the first girl and has a beautifully long blue hair and a pair of deep blue eyes. She also wore the female school uniform as well, but hers was added with some accessories such as pins, a hairbands and a small sized water container that hanging on her waist.

The brown haired girl was Nozomi Saikawa while the blue haired one was Aoi Sayaka. These two girls were probably the only persons in this entire school that didn't wish to stab me from the back. Although calling them "friends" wouldn't be accurate either, seeing them as little sisters was more appropriate to me due my age issue.

"Oh you two." I simply greeted them and continued to walk when the two finally catch up on me.

"Ne ne Ritsuka-chan, aren't you excited about the upcoming Undokai?" Saikawa asked like a curious child that she is as she and Sayaka walked alongside me.

"Oh yeah, of course I'm excited." I answered with the equally cheery voice that they knew.

That was a lie alright.

I was actually annoyed as hell that I had to participate in this competition while I could have get to know better regarding my power….and also dealing with the unwanted guests that started to visit Kuoh since last month.

It has been over a month since I summoned Sigurd and Okita. Unfortunately, one of my fear has became true. The summoning ritual did attract a lot of attentions, and it wasn't only Devil or Fallen Angel that kind enough to spare their time to visit Kuoh. The other factions seems to be interested in Kuoh as well. Not only Devil and Fallen Angel were spotted in this town, but also some group of humans that seems to be associated with the Church came to this town as well.

I was forced to lay low and had both Sigurd and Okita to be on guard all the time. They hadn't even come close in finding me by the end of the first week, but I knew I couldn't just let them roam around the town freely and let themselves get lucky to stumble upon my house. So I decided to lure them away from Kuoh by trying to summon another servant in three separated cities.

The first attempt was at Nagoya. The leyline in that city was a lot weaker than the one in Kuoh. Therefore, I could only summon one servant….after three times failing. Although the servant I summoned was really useful. The servant's Noble Phantasm allows me to monitoring the town much better than before, I rarely felt the need to patrol throughout Kuoh to make sure no one found me.

The second one was at Osaka, I summoned two servants at that city. And honestly, the summoning was probably the worst one yet. The servants I summoned was a pair of troublemakers, always arguing with each other like fire and ice. They tends to attract a lot of attentions, often being seen arguing in public. I had to order Sigurd acted as basically a babysitter for those two, sometime I feel bad for giving him such troublesome task.

The third one was at Fukuoka. The leyline was by far the strongest, even stronger than the one in Kuoh where I summoned Sigurd and Okita. However, the couple of servants I summoned were my former enemy, one of them was being the final boss from a Singularity during Grand Order. Although to be fair, they never seems to caused any troubles, I also rarely felt the need to ask for their assistances.

All in all, I have gained five more allies, and including Sigurd and Okita, that makes it seven Servants I have summoned.

( **Thud)**

"Aaaaawwwww…."

I was snapped out of thought when I crashed onto something….or rather someone since I heard the painful moan that could only belong to a human being. And from the sounds of it, I could who this someone is.

A girl about as tall as me with long lavender hair that was tied into a braid on the left and a pair of eyes with the same color as her hair. She wore the school uniform but her was added by a pair of black gloves. She also has this small metal briefcase that she brings with her all the time.

The girl was Kirigiri Kyoko, a transfer student from England who enrolled to this school when I was at third-grade. She came from the Kirigiri Family, the family whose name was renowned as the greatest Detective in the world. I heard Kyoko's talent in mysteries/crimes solving was abnormal even among her family, which was why the local police sometimes visited the school just to hire her to solve the crime they cannot figured out on their own. I had followed her once to the crime scene where she was hired to solve a murder, she was able to tell what happened after observing the crime scene for mere thirty seconds.

Kyoko was also a loner, I could tell because I am also one myself. She was rarely seen talking to other students, and even if she did, that's only because she wanted something from them. While I don't particularly dislike her, I am not a fond of her either. Especially when she was trying to figure me out as if I was her prime suspect.

The girl was paranoid to fault, while I realized I wasn't one to talk after finding out the supernatural also existed here, hers was no better than I am. Ever since her first day on this school, she was already trying to look out for "intel" about basically everyone here, that includes the teachers, the headmaster, and other school staffs. She basically treated the entire school as the possible enemy that will stab her on the back anytime soon.

And I, the girl with the shittiest luck in the world, was basically her main target. Granted that it was my own fault for foolishly confront her on her first day here, as if she was just your run miles elementary school girl. She may have monitored pretty much every single person in the school, but because of a stupid mistake I made, she was paying more attention to me and always fully alert whenever I was within twenty feet radius from her proximity.

So, having her this close to me was beyond unbearable for me….and probably her too.

"My apologize. I should have paying more attention to my surrounding, I promise it won't happen again." I apologize as I offered her a hand. It was my fault all right, walking while lost in thought, it was surprising that I was still able to locate my destination.

Kyoko just wiped off some dust from her uniform before stood up to her feet on her own, completely ignored the hand I offered to her. She just gave me the this cold look she always giving me before left without uttered a single word.

"Geez, what is her problem?"

My thought exactly.

Saikawa's question was the same question I have been asking to myself ever since I knew Kyoko for the past two and half years. Despite the cold treatment Kyoko always dished out to me, I genuinely wanted to help her loosed up a bit. I knew Kyoko wasn't originally as cold as she is now, I found that out when I, by a very lucky coincidence, stumbled upon her at the pet shop when I was about to buy a cat for Issei a year ago. I saw her let out a smile when she witnessed a cat giving a birth. She seems so defenseless and contend when she saw the newborn kittens "meowing" calling for their mother.

There must be a reason why Kyoko always acted like that to everyone and I intend to find that out.

However, it turned out it wasn't as easy as I thought, and Kyoko's own suspicious on me wasn't helping either.

"Just let her be, it was my fault anyway." I tried to calm my "friend" down as Saikawa was the type of person who will confront people when they being rude. It wasn't a rare occasion to see her mad at Kyoko who always seems to not even paying attention to her rambling.

"But Saikawa has a point though. She should have at least say something given that you admitted your mistake and apologize to her." Sayaka, being somewhat the more reasonable of the two, voiced out her own opinion. That doesn't mean she was comfortable of having Kyoko around her either. Sayaka disliked Kyoko, but she never brazenly declared it to everyone else like Saikawa did.

I currently cannot do anything about it until I found the answer I've been looking for.

"Let's just grab our things and go home. Knowing Haruka-sensei, she probably would have us through that torture she called training like last year tomorrow."

* * *

 **September 29h 2008 03:10 P.M - Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Kuoh Elementary School**

* * *

Kirigiri Kyoko was at her wit end as she was standing in front of a mirror above the sink inside of the girl bathroom.

For the first time in her life, she was so frustrated.

Being trained to be a detective by her family since she was five, Kyoko was a natural born genius. She absorbed every lessons regarding being a detective faster a sponge sucking a puddle of water. She has become a legit detective and also the youngest detective in the world when she had reached the age of seven. Her skills were not one to be laugh of, she solved crime cases much faster than any adult detective five times of her age and experienced could ever hoped to achieve.

But despite all that, she still failed to solved the mystery that was Hyodou Ritsuka.

It has been two and half year since Kyoko was enrolled to this school and she, despite her amazing talent, was far from close to figure out an individual known as Hyodou Ritsuka. Two and half years since she knew Hyodou Ritsuka, Kyoko concluded that her mannerism, her speech, and her actions, were not something a normal a eleven years old would do.

Kyoko tried to dig more information about Ritsuka by personally visiting her home while Ritsuka was away. She asked Ritsuka's parents, who were working on medical field as a Doctor and a nurse, told her everything they knew about their daughter. Kyoko asked them if they had anything to do with Ritsuka's….early mature development, they answered no and told her that was something Ritsuka developed by herself.

Kyoko once had a hypothesis that Ritsuka was someone similar to her as a child being trained to be something since early age. But with the answer she got from Ritsuka's parents, that hypothesis was as valuable as a trash now. She left the house with some vital information that acted as basis in her crusade to solve Ritsuka's mystery.

And that basis didn't seems to do any help at all even after two and half years. The longest case she'd ever solved was two days, but that was because the crime scenes happened in three different places that was quite far away from each other. Two and half years Kyoko handled Ritsuka's case, and she made zero progress. Maybe it happened because either the lacks of useful clue or it was because of Ritsuka was just THAT good in hiding them from Kyoko.

Or maybe both.

To be honest, Kyoko almost gave up trying to figure out Hyodou Ritsuka, despite her own believe to never back down from a case.

Fortunately, Kyoko's patience was paid off over a month ago when Ritsuka seems to made a blunder. She found what it seems to be the missing pieces of the puzzle known as Hyodou Ritsuka. Kyoko then reached out for a digital camera that she always brought with her and opened up some pictures of the clues Ritsuka carelessly left for her.

The drawings that Ritsuka drew during the outdoor class. These clues were so vital if it can made the normal composure Ritsuka to snap out like a ferocious dragon. Inside all of the drawing, Ritsuka seems to draw herself as a late-teenager, around nineteen years old if Kyoko could guess. She was seen in the drawing with some weirdly dressed people, some of them were wearing what it looks like a battle armor, some of them were wearing dress, etc, etc, etc.

Normally Kyoko could always immediately solved a case even with the slightest clue around.

This time however…

"The more I try to look deeper into these, the less I understand about her."

Kyoko concludes that the clues made this case even much harder to comprehend. She found no connection to the unbelievably complex puzzle that was Hyodou Ritsuka. The young detective once believed that the clues were just the baits Ritsuka purposely left for her so it can mislead her from the truth.

But being a detective made Kyoko so familiar with people's acting, and Ritsuka's outburst during that day was far from being fake.

"Maybe I should look into these from different angle…"

Despite saying that out loud, Kyoko has no idea where to start. "Different angle" could be anything and her hostile demeanor towards Ritsuka does not helping her either. All in all, she doesn't have much option left except…

"Direct approach it seems."

The option Kyoko had prepared for the very last resort, which involved putting Ritsuka under surveillance as if she was some big-time criminal. Kyoko aware doing this to civilian without permission was a very serious law violation, but Kyoko has gone too far to back away. She was so damn sure Ritsuka wasn't some sort of criminal or anything, but her instinct as a detective screamed at her to look into this case even further, no matter what the consequence is.

Kyoko aware her obsession with the puzzle that was Ritsuka would get her killed someday, but her pride as a detective won't allow her to back down from this case.

Never.

Stuffing her digital camera into her bag again, Kyoko then washed her face for a little bit before heading out the bathroom to execute her plan. She walked out the school building and noticed all the classes were already over. Some students were talking with each others while heading home. There were also some school that cleaning the school area.

Kyoko suddenly felt her throat went sour as if there was a desert inside of it and her stomach started to rumble as if it was about to explode. The detective realized that she hadn't eat or drink anything since after the breakfast. The amount of stress because of Ritsuka made her forget to fulfill her necessity.

"(Sigh) Perhaps putting Ritsuka under my surveillance could wait for few days, I need to take a break from this matter."

Decided to delay her plan on spying Ritsuka, Kyoko left the school area and went towards a vending machine that was located right in front of the school gate to buy some drinks. Her throat felt so dry like the Sahara desert, she just hoped some cold juice would relieve her thirst a little.

While waiting for her drink to drop onto the take-out port, Kyoko saw her main source of headaches walked out the front gate. The detective pretended she didn't noticed the girl, but soon Kyoko flinched a little when Ritsuka looked at her direction with unamused look on her face. Ritsuka knew Kyoko was observing her.

Not surprising considering how perspective Ritsuka can be.

Kyoko then noticed Ritsuka diverted her attention to her left and narrowed her eyes dangerously at the said direction. Four delinquents few years older than Ritsuka were speeding towards her direction on their skateboards. Ritsuka casually placed her left leg forward and tripped one of the delinquents, causing him to stumble upon the concrete road really hard.

The other delinquents saw their friend was down, skidded their skateboard to stop themselves. Their faces shifted into surprise when they saw It was an elementary school girl who did it. The one who got tripped finally got up, rubbing his head slightly before facing Ritsuka with a face of fury.

"Oi, the hell was that for, ya brat?"

Kyoko witnessed the delinquents towered Ritsuka by huge margin, some others students who were watching this were intimidated by the delinquent, some of them even left to call for a teacher. But unlike them, Ritsuka didn't even flinch a little and just looked at the guy as if she was looking at some insignificant insect.

This effectively made the delinquent agitated even more.

"Oi, why don't you say something. You little-"

 **(Crunch)**

Just when the delinquent was about to hit Ritsuka, the girl kicked the guy between his leg really hard that Kyoko could swear she could hear the crunching noise. This obviously took him down in a second and the other delinquents who watched this immediately put their hands above their "goods" while cringed at the while.

When the guy was down, Ritsuka didn't stop there. She continued her assault by stomping his head repeatedly until half of his head was buried in the concrete road. The other delinquents were panicking, encouraging each other to save their comrades, but none of them were brave enough to confront Ritsuka while the elementary school girl was obviously pissed as hell.

"Shut the hell up Mongrels!" Ritsuka commanded the other delinquents who strangely obeyed her as if it was a daily occurrence. "Now you pests…..take a goddamn look at THAT!" Ritsuka commanded again as she pointed at the direction where they came from.

The delinquents, as well as the nearby spectators which includes Kyoko, were also looking at the direction Ritsuka pointed at.

It turned out "THAT", that Ritsuka was pointing at, was a shattered bottle of flowers by the utility post in front of a toy store nearby the school gate. Everyone, except for the delinquents maybe, were finally understand the reason why Ritsuka attacked them.

"First question: What in the world can that be? YES, the dumbass in the middle answer!"

Said "dumbass in the middle" started panicking as he looked around like some idiots before answering her.

"Huh? Uh…well…it's a tribute for the kid who died here recently…."

"ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!"

The delinquents, and the other spectators as well, were surprised when Ritsuka suddenly appeared in front of the delinquents and kicked the "dumbass in the middle" right on his face, sending him flying for few feet.

"Now humor me this, why would that bottle have shattered like that?" Ritsuka questioned the other two who slowly backed away from the enraged girl.

"Um….It shattered…when we were skateboarding….I think…"

They got sent flying by the flurry of kicks delivered by Ritsuka in response.

"I dare you to do that again….and I will make sure people will have to offer flowers to your souls as well, huh!"

Ritsuka's declaration had officially terrified the hell out of them, and the spectators as well. She meant it, every words of it.

"GYAAAAAAAH! W-WE'RE SO SORRY!"

The delinquents screamed in terror as if they had seen "Death" itself before they ran for their life, abandoning their friend whose face was buried.

"Alright, Sensei is here. What is the….problem…."

The voice belongs to Haruka was heard from the crowd of students. The students kindly enough to move out of her way, allowing the teacher to arrive at the scene. She paused for a moment when she saw Ritsuka was standing in the middle of the road with what it seems to be a teenager, laying on the ground with his face was buried in it.

Ritsuka didn't answer her teacher question verbally. Instead she started pointing at the delinquent, then to his skateboard, then to the shattered bottle of flowers that the delinquent had knocked over. The teacher twitched her eyebrow in annoyance at Ritsuka's action, even though she understood what the student was trying to tell her.

Ritsuka didn't heed her teacher annoyance and just casually walked passed the downed delinquent and went towards the toy shop. The shopkeeper who happened to be a woman in her forty was standing in front of her store with another bottle of flowers in her hands. The woman gave it to Ritsuka who just received it without a word and replaced the shattered bottle with the new one. She then collected what remains of the bottle and then threw it away towards the nearby trash can.

The delinquent who had been abandoned by his friend finally regain his consciousness as he rubbed his head dizzily before he rubbed his damaged "goods", which was still hurt like a bitch. He then saw the orange haired demon that caused him this suffering, and went pale as white as a zombie before he screamed in terror and ran away with his pride shattered beyond repair.

Ritsuka noticed that the delinquent had left his skateboard behind and decided to pick it.

"I'm not trying to say they don't deserve it, but you can't just hit people like that Ritsuka-chan." Haruka spoke with unamused tone as she crossed her arm in front of her chest.

Ritsuka just flipped the skateboard over so it will stood by its wheels before place a leg on it. "I regret nothing." Was that all her respond before she took off to the direction of her home with the skateboard, leaving the dumbfounded students and teacher.

Kirigiri Kyoko who had been watched the entire scene from the "VIP seat" was racking her brain to proceed the new mysteries she just witnessed regarding Hyodou Ritsuka. How in the world did she able to stomp people through concrete roar with ease, how in the world did she cover up the distance between her and the delinquents in an instant, and how did she able to send people two times of her size for several feet that easily.

Kyoko was a girl with logical way of thinking, she knew that there is no way for an eleven years old girl to pull out those feats earlier. Kyoko never believe anything related to supernatural….but if she decided to investigate Ritsuka from that angle…maybe she will find her answer.

While picking up her drink the bought from the vending machine, Kyoko come up with one decision.

"Looks like I will not taking any break it seems."

* * *

 **29** **th** **September 2008 09:42 A.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Hyodou Residence**

* * *

"I'm home."

I called out as I entered my house with the skateboard on my hand. I put it aside near the shoe case while putting my own shoes into it. My throat felt so sore from yelling to those punks earlier, so I decided to head straight towards the kitchen to get some cold water.

This has been a pretty shitty day.

From the upcoming school competition that I had to participate no matter what because of that old woman, which made my schedule become three times tighter than before. Then there was also the matter with "the unwanted guests" that "visited" this town. Then there was those punks who made my mood became even worse by disrespecting the tribute for one of my classmate who died few days ago.

His name was Soichiro Yuki. He was the student who always set up a prank to me, which I'd always been tolerated even until his very last moment. Some of them called him the bully of the school, but I never thought of him that way, not even for a second.

It was raining really hard on that day. Basically the students were trapped at the school, which made them wait for their parents to pick them up. Yuki however, doesn't have to wait since the toy store next to the school was actually his house. So he went ahead of us, even though the rain was getting harder, his house was so close that made the rain irrelevant.

Unfortunately, there was a car passing by at high speed. Yuki got hit by the car really hard to the point the it was everyone can hear it even under the loud rain. I immediately jumped out of the window, even though my class was at the second floor. I ran as fast as I could towards the school gate, only to find Yuki's mother was there….holding the body of her only son while crying hysterically.

Yuki died on the spot, the blunt trauma was just too severe that he stood no chance against it.

The funeral was held on the next day, there was no class during that day. Some of Yuki's friends couldn't believe the fact that their friend was gone so early. Some of the students, mainly the "victims" of Yuki's bullying were kind of….a bit of a dick regarding Yuki's death. I was about to give them a piece of my mind, but Haruka-sensei beat me to it, fully knowing that I won't hold back and probably says pretty colorful words to them in the process.

They don't dare to say a word afterwards.

Back too present, I was about to enter the kitchen to relieve my sore throat with some cold water….

"ONEE-CHAN!"

…Before a certain bundle of joy crashed onto me from the living room which was next to the kitchen. I fell to my butt from the impact, but I still managed to laugh and rubbed the said "bundle of joy" on his head.

If there was someone who could brightened up my mood in the matter of second, it was my innocent little brother, Hyodou Issei.

"Hahahaha, Ise…"

I continued to rub his head before a rather devious grin appeared on my face. I lowered my hands to his hips and proceed to tickle him. He laughed hysterically as the result, begging me to stop but I just respond him by tickling him even harder. After I satisfied, I stopped tickling my little brother, allowing him to regain his breath.

"….How is your day, Ise? Did something fun happen today?" I asked his curiously, hopefully his day was much better than mine.

"Yep, we were playing a really fun game and then sensei also gave us a set of crayon and asked us to draw anything we like." The bundle of joy answered with a beam smile on his face. I openly smiled at that, my mood became even better now.

"Really? May Onee-chan see your drawing, Ise?" I asked him again, genuinely curious at what he draw.

"Of course….just wait for a moment…." Issei then stormed in back to the living room for a few second before he came back with a piece of paper in his little hand. "Here it is." He then presented me the drawing in front of his chest as his face looked up at me with high expectation.

I couldn't tear my eye from the paper. It was the drawing of our entire family:There was our mom, dad, Issei and myself. The drawing was of course, one to be expected from a five years old, but even so….

"Ise….it's beautiful."

And that wasn't a lie. It was really gorgeous for a drawing from a five years old kid. He smiled widely at my complement. I really need to do something about it….before an idea popped out from my mind.

"Why don't we tape this on the fridge? Onee-chan is sure it will look good with your drawing on it."

I saw Issei's smiled widened, obviously liking my idea. I wasted no time and head towards the kitchen with Issei following from behind. Inside the kitchen, I can see my mom was there, washing the dishes while humming some melody.

I walked towards the fridge, placing my bag on the floor and reached into it to find a tape. I found what I was looking for and pulled the thing out of the bag. I turned to Issei who handed me his drawing with a wide smile on his face. After deciding that the upper door was the perfect spot, I proceed taped the drawing onto the fridge's upper door, placing some fridge's magnet decoration to make sure it won't come off.

I and Issei looked up at the fridge, we were smiling in satisfaction at our works.

"Oh my, what a beautiful drawing you have here."

I heard our mother talking from behind and turned around to see her bend down to look more closely at the drawing on the fridge.

"Of course it is….Issei drew this himself after all." I responded my mom rubbed my little brother head again, earning a giggle from him.

"Is that so?" My mom asked, playing along with my intention to make Issei feel proud of his achievement by playing dumb.

"Yup, I did it on my own." The little Issei proudly declared as he let out a grin. Our mother just giggled in respond.

While Issei was telling mom about his day at Kindergarten, I opened up the fridge lower shelve and picked a water bottle before closing it again and headed towards the door.

"I will be at our new "neighbors" house if you need me."

I said a bit loud so my mom can hear me as I left the kitchen and headed towards the front door. I left the house and walked towards the house that was located right in front of mine and entered the front gate.

The house has two floors and has a pretty big garden, complete with the trees, bushes and also the watering system. It was mostly covered in blue paint while the roof was brown in color. It also has pretty big garage that you could stuff two cars in it. The house seems big enough to be lived for eight people, depends the number of bedrooms it has.

This house was the house I bought using my saving I had been collected since I was five, not too long after I summoned Sigurd and Okita. For now, acting as the temporary base for my servants. I could afford a bigger house other than this, but the location was too far for my liking. My family was suspicious enough I visited this house basically everyday.

As I walked in the front gate, I noticed the garden was a bit in mess. Dry leaves scattered as far as eyes can see, some wild weeds were also growing too long for its ideal length, and the bushes were also grew too tick. Some of the plants were also in verge of dying because it looks like it hadn't been watered for ages.

I let out a frown at this….somehow knowing who was responsible for this mess.

With mood become foul again, I entered the house as if I owned them, which technically I do, and slammed the door shut really hard on purpose. I then waltzed straight towards the living room where two certain troublemakers were playing a game on Playstation 3 with a 72" inch television.

"Ghihahahaha! Too slow, Okita."

"That is because you are sneaky little cheater. Waiting for the boss to kill me instead helping me before you finished that boss off. That rare items should be mine."

"Gyahaha. You know what they say: All fair in love and game."

"That is not what the phrase even say."

"Who cares, it means the same anyway. Oh, another rare items, getto."

"WHAT? THAT IS NOT FAIR NOBU!"

I just twitched my eyebrow in annoyance as the two troublemakers still playing the game, haven't noticed me just yet. They also probably didn't heard me slamming the door either.

One of the troublemaker was a girl with long black hair reached down her back and has a pair of red eyes. She was wearing a plain red t-shirt with a white-blue stripped-pattern mini skirt and also has a Sengoku era military hat rested on her head.

The other troublemaker was also a girl. She has a short platinum-blond hair, similar to that of Artoria and Nero and also has the matching eyes. She wore a simple light blue t-shirt along with a white short and also has a black ribbon tied up at her hair.

These two were the servants I summoned at Osaka.

The girl in red shirt was my Archer servant.

Oda Nobunaga.

A very powerful Daimyo of Japan in the late 16th century who attempted to unify Japan during the late Sengoku Era and successfully occupied most of Honshu. She was regarded as one of the three unifiers of Japan (and also the most famous one) alongside with her retainers, Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu.

During her life, Nobunaga was widely known for most brutal suppression of determined opponents, eliminating those who by principle refused to cooperate or yield to her demands. Her reign was noted for innovative military tactics, fostering free trade, and encouraging the start of the Momoyama historical art period.

Nobunaga died committing Seppuku when her retainer, Akechi Mitsuhide, rebelled against her at Honno-ji temple and thus, ending her reign.

The girl in light blue shirt was another famous figure from Japan….and also the other part of my Alter Ego servant.

Okita Souji

The 1st captain of the Shinsengumi and also the Saber counterpart of my Alter Ego servant. There was nothing else to add except that Saber Okita wasn't as powerful as her Alter Ego counterpart.

When these two were summoned, things wasn't as smooth as expected. Saber Okita immediately attacked the Alter Ego Okita without apparent reason when they laid their eyes on each other. She got her ass handed by the darker Okita tho, and I had to wasted another command seal to stop Alter from butchering her Saber counterpart.

Speaking of the command seal, for some reason I or Sigurd hadn't figured out yet it seems that it will regenerated back every 24 hours once it used. I noticed it a day after I summoned my first servants when I was taking a bath. I used another command seal to stop another servant fighting and it regenerated back in 24 hours. I tested it again by wasting all the three seals at once, but it took three days or 72 hours to fully recover my command seal this time.

I shifted my attention back to the two troublemakers. The reason why I upset towards them was because it was their turn to clean up the garden. While I will happily obligate to fulfill my servants needs and providing them with facilities so they can be as comfortable as possible, I also don't want them to be a bunch of slackers either. Hell, even the former enemies that I summoned earlier didn't seem to have any problem with the scheduled cleaning duty.

And where the hell was Sigurd when you need him.

"Ahem."

I decided I had enough and coughed to gain their attention, which it did. They both paused the game and look over their should to face me while smiling as if they were innocent.

"Ah…Master. Come on, let's play with me. Okita here really sucks at gaming and is hardly a challenge." Nobunaga offered me as she snatched Okita controller from her hands.

"Cheater! You only won because you are a sneaky dirty cheater." Okita yelled loudly, too loud for my liking…and that damned Archer only made it worse by taunting the Saber even more.

Losing the last bit of my patience, I snatched both controllers from Nobunaga's grasp and showed them my command seal.

"I have a better idea, why don't you go and starts doing your scheduled duty or I will use a command seal to ban you from playing any games for a month." I threatened them and they suddenly went pale as the result.

"NOOOOO! MASTER NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

Both troublemakers finally get the message that I was in bad mood and begged to me as if their life depended on it. I wasn't flinched a bit and just gave them a blank look.

"Then you'd better start cleaning the mess outside if you still wish to play games again."

As if on cue, Nobunaga and Okita bolted out the house as soon as I stopped talking. I just blinked at the spot where they have been standing a moment ago. I just rubbed my forehead dizzily at their antics.

Despite always driving me…and the other servants crazy all the time, no one can deny that the Heroic Spirit known as Oda Nobunaga and Okita Souji, were quite competent Servants when they stopped fooling around and took things more seriously. Nobunaga can be quite wise when she dropped that cheery attitude and shifted into to that of mature woman, she often offered me some useful advices. Okita herself can be quite dangerous for her enemy when she went into her "Man-Slayer Mode".

"My god, those two would be the death of me someday."

 **(Tap, tap, tap)**

"Huh?"

I heard a tapping noise and look at where Okita and Nobunaga were sitting, only for them to be occupied by the Alter Ego Okita who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, resuming the game that the other two were playing earlier.

"Where did you come from?" I asked curiously, not that I made at her or anything. She was one of the strongest servants I currently had in my possession other than Sigurd and the new servant I summoned at Fukuoka.

"From below the Kotatsu, Majin-san was fallen asleep while waiting for them to leave." Okita answered while kept her focus on the game.

"Asleep? How long have they been playing?" I asked my Alter Ego servant while fearing what the answer would be.

"Since midnight. Although they didn't disturb the other servants or neighbors in the slightest while doing their game marathon. Probably because of the runes Sigurd installed around the living room to prevent sounds from coming in and out."

I couldn't hide my annoyance anymore.

No wonder why they didn't hear me entered the house back then.

And why the hell Sigurd placed runes around the living room, of all place, anyway.

I tried to lessen the headaches I was feeling right now by massaging my own head which not very effective it seems. "I need to have a word with Sigurd. Where is he?" I asked Okita again who still imprinted to the game before her.

I wasn't really offended. She was probably my most tamed servant I have right now. Letting her to relax should be safe.

"He is currently guarding the prisoner in the basement."

.

.

.

.

What.

"We have prisoner?"

How. When. Why.

Okita nodded her head as she finally turned to face me. "Majin-san doesn't know the full story. Master-chan should ask "the Goddess" in the dinning room regarding that since she was the one who accompanied Sigurd during his turn patrolling the town." Okita answered before shifted her attention again to the game.

Fucking great. A another problem appeared after another. Just what I need.

I just nodded slowly and headed towards dinning room to ask my others servants about this incident. Inside the room, there were two people, sitting on the dinning table while drinking what it looks like a cup of coffee with cookies served on a plate and a pile of newspapers and magazines sprawled on the dinning table.

The first person was a pretty well endowed, pale-skinned woman with hair as white as snow that reached her shoulder and light green eyes. She was wearing a red sundress with plants decoration on it. She was currently reading ln some fashion magazine while chewing a cookies.

The other person was another well endowed woman with blond hair that was tied into a bun on the back and a pair of lime green soulless eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse that looks pretty tight on her and also a blue jeans.

I then headed straight to the blond haired woman who seems to acknowledge my presence. "Do you need something from me, Master?" The blond haired asked as she put down her coffee.

"Yes Rhon, I heard we have a prisoner in the basement. Mind filling me with the details since you were with Sigurd when that happened?" I asked the woman who was none other than a Lancer class servant who, in the past, was my enemy.

The Goddess Rhongomyniad, better known as the Lion King and formerly know as Artoria Pendragon, the infamous King of Britain.

A being that came into existence in the world that one of the Knight of Round Table Bedivere, refused to thrown the Holy Sword Excalibur back into the Lake even after the third time, due to the wish of wanting his King to not perish after the battle of Camlainn. As the result of his action, the Sacred Lance Rhongomyniad healed her physical wound, but it also gradually eroded her identity as Artoria Pendragon as it ascended into a Divine Spirit.

She was currently the strongest servant so far, with Sigurd and Okita Alter as the only contenders. Although due to Rhon's own Divinity, Nobunaga would be a great threat to her.

When she was first summoned, I accidently uttered the words "Lion King" which made Sigurd and Okita sprung in action since they knew my history with her. I wasted another command seal again because of that. Both Sigurd and Okita were still a bit wary of her, considering that they knew how powerful she is.

To be fair, I was also a bit wary of her myself. Especially since she, and the servants I already met in my previous life, retained the memories of our past experiences. I was confident the combine effort from Sigurd and Okita can possibly bring her down if they took her out before she got the chance to release her Noble Phantasm, although I cannot see them made it out alive afterwards.

I was also not confident about my own safety. Without my Mashu around, I've always felt like I was very vulnerable from even the slightest threat out there, no matter how many servants I had summoned and how powerful they were.

No one will be able to dethrone Mashu as the best defense in the world, no one.

"It happened yesterday. I voluntary accompanied Sigurd in his scheduled patrol because I wanted to explore the town too once in a while. We by chances, overheard the conversation involving the task finding the source of the sudden magical burst in this town, inside one of the abandoned factory near downtown."

The Lion King explained as she took a sip of her coffee before continuing.

"Per your order, we went into our astral form and observed the group, which consisted of the humanoid creatures with some various animal characteristics. Unfortunately, the creatures seems to possess some sort of ability to sense us, even when we were in our astral state."

That part completely took me off guard. The creatures seems to be different from the others I have encountered. Being able to tell servants in their astral form was not an easy feat. Even the Devils and Fallen Angels she had encountered weren't able to do that.

"So you were forced to take them out."

It was more of a statement rather than a question, but Rhon confirmed it anyway by giving me a nod.

"Yes. Sigurd believes letting them go is out of question since he cannot afford taking any chances. So we proceed to eliminate them…except for a woman who Sigurd believes to be the leader of this group and thus, may as well carries some valuable information for you and your crusade."

The Lion King finished her reports as her hand reached for the cookies on the plate before dip it into the coffee and took a bit on it.

For the millions time in this day, I rubbed my forehead again, not sure why since it was a futile attempt anyway.

"Why wasn't I informed about this earlier if it happened yesterday?" I asked tiredly, wanting to get this done as soon as possible.

"Sigurd believes you are already busy enough with the school and hesitate to tell you, especially when you were already asleep." The Lion King answered before reaching for a newspaper and spread it open to read it.

I could only sighed at her answer. It's typical Sigurd alright. I swear that guy is too sweet that he will give me a diabetes in the future.

"I see…good work."

I complemented her and she just nodded in acknowledge with her soulless eyes never left the newspaper. I then shifted my attention towards the white haired servants who had been reading to the magazine without care for the world around her.

I looked at her for a moment before decided to get her attention.

"Carmilla…"

I called the name of the white haired servant who finally acknowledge my presence.

Assassin servant, Carmilla.

The older aspect of a girl name Elizabeth Bathory. Unlike her younger aspect, Carmilla was wicked woman who bathed in the living blood of more than 600 women in order to preserve her beauty. Although she was quote tame compared to what her legend says, but hey, it wouldn't hurt to be caution a little bit, especially since she was also my enemy in the past.

"….Do you mind follow me to the basement? I might gonna require your….persuasion skill to make our guest shares her stories."

I didn't know why I couldn't just bluntly instead. And I'd rather not to used this method either. Mashu wouldn't approved it. I saw Carmilla let out a small smile when she heard this, obviously pleased that she can finally do her thing.

"Not at all, Master."

As she stood up from her seat and put away her magazine, I began to head towards the stairs near the living room which lead to the basement. I climbed down the stairs for a bit, followed bu Carmilla on my tail until we spotted a brown wooden door. I reached onto the doorknob, twisting it for a bit, before opened the door and entered it.

The basement was quite spacious, roughly the half of the entire house area in size. There were some unused equipment which the previous owner of the house left, probably not really needing them anymore. But what caught my attention was a simple chair that was located right in the middle of the basement, just below the hanging lightbulb.

The seat was occupied by what it looks like to be a woman. I cannot see her head because it was covered by a sack like a prisoner of war, which was not exactly but close enough. There were also some Nordic runes floating around her, seemingly bounded her to the chair.

Sigurd finally noticed us walked in the basement and decided to greet us.

"Master."

I just looked at him for a moment before sighed.

"First of all Saber, my supernatural matters are as important as my school ones. So, if something happens during my absence, I wish to be notified immediately, even if I am already asleep." I voiced out my issue to him which made him dejected a little bit.

"But other than that, I cannot blame you for being found out, so good work on eliminating the threat immediately." His mood has brightened again as pride filled his very being.

I shifted my attention towards the prisoner who seemingly awake the whole time. I slowly walked towards her until I was right in front of the prisoner.

"So, you are the master that guy talking about huh. You sounds young, and the fact you mentioned school means that you are at least a high school student. I'm disappointed."

I just raised an eyebrow at her, even though I was sure I didn't talk too loud, she was still able to hear our conversation. It was good thing I referred Sigurd as Saber, would be a pain in the ass to come up with a good lie regarding "what is the Norse Greatest Hero doing here?".

I then took a hold onto the sack that covered her head and roughly pulled it away, revealing her face to me.

The woman had a long black wavy raven hair, reached her back and a pair of amber eyes. She also has a pair of cat ears on the top of her head, signifying that she wasn't a human.

The woman finally faced at me and her face turned into a shocked one.

"What the-? A child?"

 **(Plak!)**

I see her both shocked and confused before her mood shifted into rage when I casually slapped her on the face.

"Who sends you here? I want it in details."

I actually got a few idea regarding what she is and which factions she sides on. But I just wanted to make sure by hearing it out directly from her mouth.

I suddenly felt something wet landed on my face. I reached to it and found out that it was a spit, probably byproduct from this woman. I saw Sigurd was enraged by it but I held my hand up to stop him from ripping this woman apart.

I just gave her a blank look which she returned with a defiance one.

"Have it your way then." I spoke before turned around and headed towards the door. "Saber, come with me. Let's Assassin do her things peacefully." I ordered both my servant with the Saber followed me with no protest while the Assassin changes her outfit into her servant's outfit while grinning all the way.

"Been a while since the last time I had my fun. I'm really going to enjoy this." I heard Carmilla spoke gleefully as if she had been given a birthday present.

"Do you worst, hoe!" The prisoner spat at Carmilla, seemingly not fearing at what come next. I reached onto the doorknob and opened it, leaving the basement followed by Sigurd.

I closed the door when Sigurd already passed it and turned towards him to get his attention.

"Even if we managed to squeeze out all intel regarding her faction, I'm still not sure what should we do to her after that." I mused under my breath as I sat onto the stairs.

"I believes killing her wouldn't be suffice?" Sigurd asked.

"Yes. Her faction would notices her missing and send more of their people to this town." I answered him as I was burying my face onto my knee. "And keeping her here is even worse."

"But letting her go is out of question too right?" Sigurd inquired and I just nodded my head.

Actually, letting her go might work. Sigurd knew some memory alteration spells, and he can just altered the prisoner's memories so that she will forget about us. But it depends on how her faction would reacted at one of their own come back without her group without her having the slightest of memory how that happen.

Maybe if pinning this to someone else….

.

.

.

An idea suddenly formed within my mind.

"Sigurd…." I immediately spoke as I stood to my feet and faced my servant again. "….I believes our bat-winged visitors are still present in this town, correct?" Sigurd paused for a moment before nodded. "I want you to pay them a visit , bring one alive but terminated the rest. You can bring someone with you if necessary. I wanted it done under five minutes."

"May I asked why do we need another prisoner, Master?"

Sigurd asked and I just motioned him to bend down a little bit and whispering my idea to his ear.

"Roger!" Sigurd replied in soldier-like manner before disappearing from my sight.

I just sighed before reached onto the doorknob and entered the basement again.

The basement was in quite a mess. Bloods were everywhere, some the unused tool such as drills, screwdrivers, pliers, were laying around. I saw Carmilla was sitting on the chair that used to be occupied by the prisoner while said prisoner was laying on the ground. Her body were covered with wounds and bruises. Her clothes were torn apart and I noticed one of her cat ear was missing from its place.

I couldn't help but whistled at the mess. I just left her alone with Carmilla for less than five minutes and the woman looks like she had been suffered for years.

Whatever the hell Carmilla did to her, it must be really that bad.

I walked towards the prisoner who just lay on the ground unmoving. I nudged her a little with my feet and she began to stir.

"Feeling talkative yet?"

"P-Please….make…make her stop. I-I-I will tell….you anything….y-you want." The prisoner wheezed weakly, her previous bravery has been replaced by to that of broken woman.

God, I just hope Carmilla didn't break her that much.

.

.

.

.

.

"For fuck sake, why things can't be so simple?"

I punched the basement wall in utter frustration, leaving a noticeable crater on it.

Based on the information Carmilla squeezed from the prisoner, it turned out that our prisoner here was a Youkai, I didn't even need to be genius to tell which faction she affiliated with. I asked her of what her business again in Kuoh, which she answered he and her groups were ordered by their leader, who none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune named Yasaka, who also received an order from the Shinto Goddess Amaterasu o Mikami herself, to investigate the sudden magical eruptions that could be sensed from the realm of Takamagahara .

This caused another problem on itself. Apparently, the Heroic Spirit summoning ritual was drawing more attentions than I thought. It means that I cannot just freely summoned more heroic spirits since it will drawn enemy to us.

And not only that, knowing that one of the Shinto Trinity was after me was the worst news I've got so far.

As I tried to come up for a solution for that problem, Sigurd suddenly appeared…and he wasn't alone. He brought an unconscious blond haired man, obviously a devil, which by the look of it, was around his thirties. He was wearing a stereotypical nobleman's outfit complete with sparkling accessories. The man was bounded by Sigurd's powerful runes so that he cannot do anything here.

"Master, I have done executing your order." Sigurd reported as he kneeled while dropped the hostage on the floor.

"Well done. I believe you know what to do." I replied and Sigurd just nodded in conformation. "I will let you handle this, Saber." I spoke as I walked towards the door and left the basement.

* * *

 **Unknown Time, Unknown Place.**

* * *

"And that is the report Ma'am."

A beautiful looking woman with long black hair that was tied into twintails and a pair of blue eyes was listening to the report her servant read for her. She was wearing a green formal suit complete with white tie and black gloves. She was currently standing in front of the window in her office while looking at the scenery outside.

"I see….What is Bedeze Abbadon's current condition?" The woman asked her servant who happened to be an elderly man around his sixty.

"He is currently on Coma Ma'am. He won't be seeing again and with his entire peerage gone, I'm afraid his life is over." The elderly man answered.

There was a silence for a moment before the woman sighed.

"Cancel all my schedules for today! I'm leaving to Kyoto tonight." The woman ordered her servant as she walked towards her desk.

"B-But Ma'am, Lord Lucifer and Lord Beelzebub will not be pleased of you violating the treaty with Shinto by entering their territory." The elderly man stuttered.

"They won't. Especially since those two are responsible for Abbadon's current condition by sending him and his peerage to Japan on their so called "secret mission". The woman replied in annoyance before she sat onto her seat. "Beside, Sirzech and Ajuka are the ones that should be worry the next time I see them, cuz I'm gonna hurt them really REALLY bad, given that Shinto is one of the most difficult Faction to deal with and I was the one who established the treaty in the first place."

Her servant was shocked at the revelation. The elderly man finally understood why his master was so upset.

"If you done, please leave me. I need to prepare for the meeting with Shinto's leaders later."

Her servant just bowed before left her office, leaving the woman alone. The woman who none other than Serafall Leviathan, sank deeper onto her soft seat as her mind wandered neither to the next meeting with Shinto nor to her two "colleagues" that caused her headaches in the first place.

But to something unrelated to those two.

"Just few more years Serafall, few more years….and you can finally return to your rightful place."

 **To be continued**

 **Note:** Hello my dear readers. Been over a month since my last update. Works and GudaGuda event took most of my times, but I'm glad that I finally can update this story. Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews and fav/follow from the last chapter. They has been skyrocketed since last time. I can't really say anything else, except thank you for all your supports.

Undokai: Japanese annual sport festival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday 1** **st** **Oktober 2008 11:57 A.M – Underworld, The Capital of Lilith, The Capital Government Building**

* * *

Lilith.

Once the same battlefield where the climax Civil War between the Old Satan Faction and the New Satan faction being held with the latter as the winner. It has become the Devils from New Satan Faction prides and symbol. Roughly twice size of Borneo, Lilith was the capital of the Underworld where the center Government of the current Satan and also some private territories that belongs to the Noble Family were located. There were also the sections for the commoners as well as the public facilities such as mall, restaurant, stadium, etc, etc, etc.

But the most notable parts of Lilith were the four facilities which belongs to the current Satans.

There was a very huge military base that was headed by Falbium Asmodeus.

Located at the southeast of the Capital of Lilith, this place is one of the most restricted place on all over underworld. Spread over 190km of land, the military base was easily ten size of the largest airport on Earth. Located nearby the military base, was the private territory of the Glasya-Labolas family. This was the case because of the Satan Asmodeus was a bit….less motivated in doing his jobs and decided to choose his private territory nearby his workplace to he-said-and-i-quote "Lessen out the pain in travelling back and forth to my workplace every single day."

Another facilities that was also one of the most secluded place on Underworld was the Research & Development Division led by Ajuka Beelzebub.

Located at the edge of the Capital, far far away from the civilization, this place was probably the most dangerous place on the city. It wasn't as big as the military base, but it was quite big that it seemingly looks like small city. The reason why it was located far from the civilization was because the fact this facility often conducted some dangerous experiment that might threatened the citizen of Lilith. It was not rare to hear some explosions while you were on this site.

Next was the place that neither as large as the previous two nor was it being restricted or secluded.

The Ministry of Foreign Affair.

Unlike the others, the place where Serafall Leviathan works was not as extravagant as the ones where her fellow Satan works. It was just a regular thirty stories building that was so mundane to the point even some iconic buildings in the Capital of Lilith, can towered it like a giant and an ant. It was also located pretty deep within the city of Lilith, so it doesn't have some additional luxuries facilities as well. To sum it all, it was basically just your regular office building.

The last vital place was far more luxurious than the Ministry of Foreign Affair building, and it was located not too far from it either.

The Capital Government building.

The place where the infamous Sirzech Lucifer works was quite grand for a workplace. The building was designed base on the infamous Burj Khalifa from Dubai, United Arab Emirates. It also has some other facilities such as mall, nightclub, hotel, bar, etc, etc, etc. Honestly, to call this place the central Devil's kind government would be accurate, this place sounds more like a recreational area to many people.

On the normal day, this place would be so crowded that it could rival Tokyo but…..

 **(PRAAAAAANNG)**

But right now, everyone were scattered out of the building while screamed in terror when a certain person was paying a visit to this place.

Said certain person looked so pissed that she could transformed the entire Underworld into a tundra anytime soon.

"Must you really had to throw out my desk? I really like that one and it wasn't cheap either. But more importantly, you could hurt someone out there with that little stunt of yours."

A man with long crimson hair and green eyes spoke calmly as he sat onto his expensive chair while contemplating at the empty spot where his desk had been before his "uninvited guest" threw it out of his window. The man was wearing a ceremonial robe complete with a royal blue cape and a pair of white glove.

This man was none other than Sirzech Gremory, a very famous devil who currently bears the name of Lucifer, and unofficially hailed as the "Leader" of the Underworld.

"You should worry about what I'm gonna do to you next…" Serafall Leviathan threatened in icy cold tone that could freeze the room anytime soon. "…Because when I'm not satisfy with your excuse on trying to break the treaty I painfully established with Shinto, you're gonna need that "hideous form" of yours just to make sure you don't get obliterated in the next three seconds."

The Crimson Satan narrowed his eyes dangerously at his fellow Satan, inwardly took seriously the threat Serafall just declared. The man had known Serafall since the Civil War against the Old Satan Faction and from what little he knew about her, Sirzech knew very well that Serafall was the most dangerous "co-workers" he has. The girl has some underhanded, yet unpredictable tricks under her sleeves thay not even Ajuka Beelzebub himself, with all his brilliant stategic mind could predict it.

Sirzech just took a deep breath before responded to the dangerous woman in front of him.

"Sounds like you will not accept any excuses I would say to you."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

As of on cue, Serafall's gigantic demonic power steadily washed over the entire room as if an entire ocean just dropped in the room. The temperature began to drop so low to the point the Crimson Satan felt as if he was stranded in the middle of tundra stark naked. Had the building constructed normally, it would have collapsed in an instant. Fortunately, Sirzech was a bit paranoid and made sure his workplace to be sturdier than any other building in the city.

Even so, he cannot let this continued or Serafall would destroyed this place for real.

"I did what had to be done."

That earned him a response in form of an icicle thrown at him, narrowly missed his head before it embedded on the wall.

"Oh, so trying to wage a war with Shinto is necessary now?" Serafall challenged her fellow Satan as she form another icicle and aimed it right at his head this time.

"That is not what I mean…."

Sirzech began as he massage his head to lessen the headaches from dealing with Serafall. He knew his fellow Satan will not listen to him, but with a sharp thing was aiming at his face, he didn't have much choice. Just in case things get violent, he steeled himself before he continued pointlessly tried to reason her.

"The magical surges that happened over a month ago could be easily felt not only from the Underworld, but from the other realms as well. Not only that, several similar phenomenas happened again from all over Japan in the span of a week. And from the reports I read from Abaddon, Shinto isn't the one behind them. Ajuka's estimation also said that each surge holds enough magic to power up Underworld for the next thousand years."

The Crimson Satan finished his explanation and stared at the Satan Leviathan, who was unmoved while the icicle was still floating beside her, ready to be launched anytime she wish.

This of course irked the Lucifer slightly but he managed to keep his composure and continued.

"Don't you see? We have a new player on the board and if they can produced that much magical energy means that it could tip off the food chains drastically."

"What makes you so sure to come up with that ridiculous theory? For all we know, it could be another of Azazel's machination since they had allied himself with Shinto."

Sirzech didn't answered her verbally. Instead, he stood up from his seat and walked towards the wall behind him. When he placed his palm onto the wall, a Gremory crest flashed out and it triggered the mechanism that revealing the hidden safe behind the wall. He opened the safe, revealing some important looking documents that stored inside the safe. He pulled out the documents inside of a blue folder and used telekinesis to pass it over Serafall, who caught it easily when the folder was being thrown at her.

Serafall opened up the folder and looked into it, an eyebrow raised in respond.

The documents were mostly consisted of the pictures of some sort magic circle and its surrounding. They were also some sort of a chart in it which, from what she can tell, was involving the hypothetical amount of magical energy that it produced, which from what she can tell from the documents, was off the chart. They were also some notes that said everything within twenty feet radius from magic circle were incinerated.

"MacGregor and Ajuka did their best investigating these magic circles and they came up with a conclusion that they don't belong to any existing Pantheon. One could say that it didn't exist until now. There is no logical explanation expect for the fact a new player has made an appearance out there. And if they can produces that much of magical power easily, this new player might be a potential ally or a threat to us."

Sirzech explained as he closed shut his safe and turned to face Serafall….

….who had a small Sitri crest hovering near her left ear as she seemingly talking to it.

"Were you even listening?!"

Sirzech could no longer hide his annoyance and hissed as his demonic power steadily rising to match Serafall's own demonic power.

The female Satan, who seemingly done talking to whoever on the other side, averted her attention to now annoyed Sirzech. They were having a staring contest as their vast demonic power trying to overpower each other to the point the building began to rumble and threatened to collapse if no one going to back down.

Fortunately, one of them did.

Serafall snapped the folder shut, as well as dismissing her demonic power and the icicles she created earlier as the Sitri Crest materialized beneath her feet. She gave the Crimson Satan one last look and she tossed the folder at him using her own telekinesis power. Sirzech caught the documents easily, he grimaced a little when he felt Serafall was using more force to tossed his document at him, interpreting it as a warning.

"I'm willingly to let this transgression slide. But cross me again….there will be no tolerance from me."

The Satan Leviathan threatened as the Sitri crest engulfed her, teleporting her out of the building.

Sirzech just stood on his spot for a moment as he let his demonic power dissipated while staring at the spot where Serafall has been standing. He then rubbed his forehead dizzily as he sat on his comfy chair and sank into it.

By Satan, dealing with her was always drive him crazy.

Despite the whole encounter didn't end the way he liked it, Sirzech was glad that Serafall was finally gone from his office. He knew Serafall was willingly to let his transgression slide not because his excuses, but from another different matter entirely. This actually irked him to no end since Serafall definitely to look down on him as if he was some insignificant problem that could be deal with anytime she wish. He had been endures that attitude of her for over hundreds of years, he mostly just brushed it off as if it was nothing as long as Serafall took her duty as the Ministry of Foreign Affair seriously.

However, in the last decades, Sirzech noticed something off about here.

She had been even more MORE aggressive than before, especially towards those who she deemed to be nuisances to her agendas. There were also the foreign matters she dealt that Sirzech deduced to be lose cause for the Devil. The most noticeable one was the fact Serafall did her best to make sure the Devil to not entering Japan territory.

Sirzech didn't need to be a genius to tell Serafall hides something in Japan.

Dare he say that she could be a traitor too.

That was the reason why he and Ajuka ordered the Bedeze Abbadon and his peerages to go and investigate it as well as investigating the mysterious magical burst too, killing two birds with one stone. Even though the Abbadon and his peerage were attacked by the Shinto Youkai and critically injures, they managed to obtain some valuable intel regarding the magical burst phenomenon that happened throughout Japan.

It was unfortunate that they didn't find anything that could probably lead to Serafall and her schemes, somehing thay should have been expected to be honest.

He would love to sent another team to Japan and investigate it even further, but thanks to Serafall's machination two days ago, now it would be nigh-impossible for Devil to even gain a permission to sight-seeing in Japan.

So for now, all he can do was sinking on his seat while planning his next move to expose the thorn on his side that was Serafall Leviathan.

* * *

 **Wednesday 1** **st** **Oktober 12:10 P.M – Underworld, The Capital of Lilith, The Sitri Family Territory**

* * *

Vastly spread over the Northern region of Lilith, the Sitri's territory was as grand as ever.

Mountain ranges stood protectively circling the private area around its border, wide gardens fertilely growing across as far as eyes can see, small villages where the servants of Sitri family resides lighten up doing their daily routines, and the Sitri family Mansion proudly stood at the center of the private territory.

This private area was the biggest of its kind in Underworld, roughly almost half as big as Lilith. The Sitri family claimed this area as their own after the long trial that last for over a hundred and fifty years between the Sitri and the Gremory family. The judges verdict was to win the Sitri's sides due to Serafall Sitri's significant roles as the "Hero of the Civil War" that brought the New Satan Faction triumphed over their enemies.

The Sitri family also attempted to sue the Gremory sides, mainly to one Sirzech Gremory, for taking the Lucifer's name and claimed that Serafall was more worthy of the name over him. That crusade didn't end well for the Sitri due to Serafall's own intervention who blatantly refused bearing the name of Lucifer for unknown reason.

That outraged the Sitri family up until now, Serafall earned an eternal banishment from the Sitri Territory because of that.

Said banishment were basically useless when Serafall was a Satan bearing the Leviathan name. A name much more powerful than the Sitri.

A Sitri crest glowed up right in front of the mansion as Serafall Leviathan herself materialized out of thin air. Serafall frowned when she gazed at the house. It actually disgusts her to set her foot in this blasted house, or any places own by the Sitri family actually. However, there were the times when she had to swallow her own pride and stepped into the hellish place in Underworld that for once she called her home.

This one was just one of them.

Pushing open the giant double door, Serafall was greeted by the sight tens of the Servants of the house, doing their routines which was cleaning this big mansion. The servants stopped what they were doing when they noticed the Satan Leviathan herself graced them with her presence.

"Welcome back, Lady Leviathan."

The servants greeted the Satan Leviathan, bowing their head as low as they could out of both respect and fear.

Serafall herself wouldn't blame them for it. Nearly every of her visits here guarantee some heated argument with her parents had they were currently present in the mansion.

The Satan Leviathan didn't say anything and walked passed the servants to the stairs and headed straight to the third floor where the sole reason of her visits was located. The servants finally released the breath they had been unconsciously holding when Serafall gone from the first floor.

While walking through the unnecessarily long corridor, Serafall was spotted by the others servants who handle the third floor. Like the one on the first floor, they bowed their heads submissively. Serafall didn't heed them since one look from her, they servants would interpreted it as a sign that they were in trouble.

And basically every servants in this territory feared Serafall more than they feared her parents.

Arriving at the door near the end of the corridor, Serafall opened it while making sure she didn't make any noise and stepped inside the room. The room was quite spacious, like it was almost as wide as a regular house, despite only reserved for one person. Said person was laying peacefully on a king sized bed while had a blanket covered her body sans her head.

Quietly closing the door, Serafall then placed a spell around the entire room, which includes the windows and air duct to prevent anyone from coming in. She quietly walked towards the bed and sat near the person who was laying on the bed.

A small genuine smile appeared on her face as she brushed the person's hair fondly.

The person was none other than Serafall's Leviathan own younger sister. Six years ago, a pureblood Devil named Sona Sitri was born into the world, and it also for the first time in hundred years, Serafall Leviathan was happy to be alive. Sona was everything to the Satan Leviathan. The only person in the entire Sitri family that she couldn't hate and her entire reason of living right now. It was basically a public knowledge that Serafall doted over Sona. Pleased the younger Sitri meant you had pleased the older one, displeased Sona meant you had invoke the wrath of Satan Leviathan.

Serafall would freeze the Underworld in a heartbeat if it would put a smile on Sona's face.

"Sister…"

Serafall was snapped out of her train of thoughts when a weak voice rang into her ears. She looked down to see her little sister stirred up and noticed her sitting next to her.

"Hey, short stuff…" Serafall greeted her little sister in genuine fond as she let out a small grin on her face.

Sona let out her own grin as she tried to sat up with her older sister helping her.

"How long have you been here, sister?" Sona asked weakly, but seemingly enjoying her sibling company.

"Big sis just got here, drop everything I've doing after hearing what happened." Serafall answered as she reached out for a bowl of porridge and a glass of water that were already been served by the servant beforehand, making sure it doesn't contain anything strange, before started feeding them to her little sister.

During her encounter with Sirzech today, Serafall got a call from one of the servant here who told her that Sona collapsed during the studies that her parents forced her into attending. That was the reason why she let Sirzech's transgression slide when she was originally planned to give him a scar or two as a reminder to not cross her again.

Punishing Sirzech or her little sister well being, the choice was so obvious that it was an insult to even compare the two.

After feeding Sona, Serafall was staying with her for a while with the younger sibling leaning to the older one shoulder. Both of them just sat there in silence, enjoying each other companies. While Sona was enjoying her older sister affection, Serafall's mind went somewhere else.

It was her fault.

It was her who put Sona in this situation.

You see, the Sitri family has always been a rival to the Gremory family, even during the reign of King Solomon. They had always been compete with the Gremory on showing who the best between the two. Their number may had been drastically diminished after the Great War between three Biblical Factions, but the rivalry between the two were still as strong as ever, if not stronger.

Just before the Civil War, after finding out the next head of Gremory was going to participate in war against the Old Satan Faction, her parents ultimatum Serafall to participate as well to bring glory to the Sitri family. However, Serafall soon learned that this was the best chance for her to escape her parents grasp.

She did what they demanded. Becoming a Hero of Underworld by singlehandedly defeated the Old Satan Faction during the Final Battle at the place where soon it will become the capital of Lilith. The Sitri name soon has reached the top in the Nobility food chains, but her parents were far from pleased when Serafall decided to bear the name of Leviathan, officially cut her ties with the Sitri family.

Although Serafall had another reason in becoming Satan, but that's story for another time.

That was the starting point of her downfall relationship with her parents. And since they had no successor, they begun their crusade in forcing Serafall to bail the Leviathan name and becoming the Sitri Heiress once again. Numerous attempts they had done, but none of them succeeded.

Until the day Sona was born into this world that is it.

When Sona was born, Serafall's parents immediately contacted her that they don't need her anymore and she can kept playing Satan as long as she likes. She knew what they were going to do with her little sister since Serafall herself had been through that situation before. Sona would spent most, if not all of her childhoods studying, training, studying, training, studying, training, and so on until she become "The Perfect Heiress" her parents desired. Then she probably would be put in an arranged marriage with some greedy devil clan who only married Sona because the significants behind the name of Sitri family only.

Serafall of course, couldn't let it happened since it was her fault in the first place that Sona was in her position. Her parents did their best to make sure Serafall to be as far as possible from Sona. Mostly by seeking for aid from the Underworld Council to craft a law that not even a Satan could defy it.

Serafall didn't just stand there and accept it though. She brought up her status as "the Hero of Underworld" and threatened the geezers in the council that she will expose the numerous corruptions she found within the council to the publics. Said corruptions mainly involving the amount of money they squeezed from Sirzech's personal account in disguise of some "vital projects" that they boated out for the good of Underworld.

While Sirzech himself cares so little about his money, even he would be upset when he found out the money he generously donated were misused….and the amount of zeros in there was ridiculous.

Sirzech will surely after their heads if he found out about that.

With the Council failed them, the Sitri diverted their attention towards the Satan. And the one they choose was Sirzech of all people.

They talked to him about Serafall abusing her power as a Satan to get whatever she wanted. Being the devil that he was, Sirzech actually had known about this ages ago but didn't do anything about it since he waited until the Sitri themselves come to him. He also has been attempting to dethrone Serafall from the Leviathan's seat and planning to nominate his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, to become the new Satan Leviathan. The Sitri aids didn't just make it easy for him to do that, but also in case he fails, the Sitri will mostly took the blame and he can save his face a bit in front of public had Serafall decided to spread the matter to the public.

Fortunately, Serafall had prepared for Sirzech's assault.

Blackmailed him was out of question, but she made a deal with him, a deal that even the Crimson Satan himself cannot refuse. She leaked the numerous corruptions she found within his ranks and told him that she can give him the necessary evidences to prove it. She even told him to make it public and took the credit for himself, boosting up his popularity AND the Satans in the face of public as well as decreasing the public opinion towards the Underground Council.

They may not liked each other, but both Serafall and Sirzech knew the Councils were nuisances to their own agendas.

In the end, they came up with an agreement. Serafall will still be able to see Sona while the public will loves Sirzech even more. A win-win agreement.

That was six months ago, and Serafall knew she had to do something to free Sona before her parents could pull out another stunt again.

An idea suddenly popped out within her mind.

"Nee short stuff…" Serafall whispered loud enough so her little sister can hear her and turned her attention to the Leviathan. "….Once you've recovered, why don't we take a trip to human world just the two of us?"

"Really?" Sona's sickly pale face suddenly brightened up a little at that offer.

"Yep. There won't be a stupidly tick books to read with, there also won't be a boring teacher with an equally boring lectures to listen to. Just two of us, having fun, playing some games at Arcade, and seeing some beautiful scenery."

Sona's smile widened as she nodded and hugged her older sister tightly. Serafall returned the hug with an equally wide smile on her face. Once they break the hug, Serafall ushered Sona to lay on her bed again and pull up the blanket over her.

"Rest, my little princess. And remember, don't tell mother and father about our little plan."

Sona just nodded her head, understanding that her parents won't approve their so called little plan, before eagerly drifted into slumber once again. Serafall bend down to her little sister's face and gave a light kiss on her forehead affectionately. The Satan Leviathan smiled at her little sister one more time before quietly left the room.

Just when she was about to close the door back, she felt two familiar presences approaching from behind her. Her mood suddenly shifted 180 degree before she placed her palm onto the door and casts on the same spell she used earlier. With a very displeased frown on her face, she turned around to face the two people behind her.

The first person was a fifty looking man with buzzcut grayish hair and a pair of blue eyes. He has a tall figures that towered Serafall, pale skins as white as snow and also greyish mustache. He was wearing a royal blue traditional attire complete with its cape and extravagant decoration.

The second person was a fairly beautiful woman with long black hair that reached her hip and also a pair of purplish eyes. She wore a royal blue long dress complete with white long gloves and a red high-heel shoes.

These two people were Jacques Sitri and Anastasia Sitri. And as much as Serafall loathed to admit it, these people were her and Sona's parents. Two of many obstacles that blocker her and her sister from their happiness.

"Whatever schemes you're crafting this time, stuff it! You will only make a fool of yourself!" Serafall greeted her parents in her own style as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Insolent child! Is that how you talk to your parents now?" Jacques bristled as his eyes narrowed dangerously at his daughter.

"Watch your words Jacques! This is Satan Leviathan you're talking to right now. The only reason both of you are still breathing because my little sister is sleeping behind me." The Satan Leviathan threatened as her eyes matching his.

"You know what we do is for the good of the Sitri family, and by extension for you and Sona as well." Anastasia spoke as she stepped forwards.

"Hah, for the good of me and Sona? Stop bullshitting around, we are nothing but tools to you. You don't give a flying fuck on us, unless we're be any use to you." Serafall hissed in pure rage.

Had she was a novice in controlling her emotion, this entire private territory would have been frozen into and eternal tundra in a blink of an eye.

"We have a reputation to hold with. The Sitri family had been doing it for over a thousand years." Jacques stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Said traditions are some of the numerous reasons why I hates you fools. Be damned with Sitri reputations, I don't give a damn about it if it makes Sona unhappy."

Serafall thought she had enough humored them with arguments and decided to end it. She walked passed them, ignored the angry looks they're giving to her, and began to cast a teleportation spell to left this blasted house.

"Serafall remove the spell you cast on Sona's room now!" Anastasia ordered firmly, using her tone as the Matriarch of Sitri family.

An icicle flew passed her, missed her face by a millimeter, before it embedded into the wall behind her.

"I don't take order from anyone! Neither the Councils, nor Sirzech, and definitely not from you Anastasia."

Serafall venomously stated as the she vanished from the Sitri Mansion, leaving the two head of Sitri in the hallway with their mood as foul as possible.

* * *

 **Wednesday 1** **st** **Oktober 2008 11:39 P.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Local Motel**

* * *

Hanzo Motel was a bit too luxurious to be called a "motel". Pretty grand rose garden at the front, complete with beautiful fountains and palm trees only belongs to some four stars or above hotels. The inside was also quite expensive looking too, easily matched to those of five stars hotels.

It was still a mystery why they called this place a "motel" while the term "mini five stars hotel" was more appropriate to this place.

A black Sedan screeched to a stop outside the motel, pulling up next to about a dozen police cruisers and paramedic vans while their flashing lights illuminating the nighttime.

Still dressed in her school uniform with the addition of a black cargo jacket and a backpack on her back, Kirigiri Kyoko stepped out from the black sedan owned by the Kuoh Police Department. With a rather disturbed look on her face, Kyoko bolted towards the front gate which had been crowded by polices officers, reporters, paramedics and the curious civilians alike. Forcing her way past the crowds people and several local journalists, Kyoko then headed towards the taped perimeter, spotting a fully uniformed police officer she'd never seen before.

Just when he was about to stop her from entering, her left hand reached into her jacket's pocket, whipping out her wallet and showed the officer her id without looking at him. He was taken back at that, probably about the fact an elementary student was in fact a legit detective and also his superior, but didn't make a move to stop her once she crossed the taped perimeter and entered the crime scene.

While heading towards the motel building, Kyoko carefully examined her surrounding, down to its smallest details. Nothing out of ordinary, except for some damages at the fountains and the flower garden that from the looks of it, somebody has ran past through them. She noticed the road has what it looks of like slash marks on them.

When she reached the front entrance, she was greeted by a sight that made her stomach drop. When she got a call from the her colleague that there was a murder case, she didn't expect this. To say that the crime scene was in the state out of order was a very blatant understatement.

Kyoko wasn't one to use foul language, but the term "fucked up beyond all recognition" was the only thing she would use to describe the state of the crime scene this time. The place seems told her that there was a terrorist attack here. Several craters from various size were visible as far as eyes can see, the formerly white painted walls were now black as if a bomb had been detonated here, there was a huge hole on the ceiling as if somebody has crashed from above.

But what disturbed her the most was the sight of several dead bodies on the ground with most of them were not in one piece. Some has lost their limbs, some has lost their heads, one of them was lucky enough to not lost both, but there was a poor soul that was seemingly cut in half horizontally, spilling out something you don't want to say.

Even the forensic teams were having a rough time doing their job today.

She straightened up herself for a second before sighed deeply to regain herself before focused back onto the present.

Kyoko started her investigation by examined the entrance. Said entrance has a fairly big double door that looks sturdy enough to withstand several punishments from few rounds of shotgun shells. From the looks of it, the door seemingly had been busted open from the outside. Kyoko considered the culprit bust open the door using a car, but the lacked of tires marks on the road while on her way here made her think otherwise. Kyoko also crossed out the possibility of using shotgun either, she found no trance of shotgun being use on the door either.

She then shifted her attention back to the main hall of the motel. She looked up to see the hole on the ceiling. One would think it was caused by a bomb or something similar, but the crater that located just right below the hole says otherwise. Something dropped from the ceiling and the force behind the drop seemingly strong enough to punch through four feet of concrete and created a ten feet wide crater below.

Kyoko shifted her attention towards the most noticeable collateral damage in the room. A concrete pillar that was seemingly had been cleanly bisected diagonally, causing it missing a piece of it like an unfinished puzzle. Cutting people in half was one thing, but five feet wide concrete pillar was simply not humanly possible not matter how many times she look at it from several different angles.

A possibility ran through within her mind….and she didn't like it one bit.

"Kirigiri….glad to see you coming here."

An adult female voice called from her right, Kyoko averted her attention towards said direction to see her colleague in the Police Department approaching her.

A tall caucasian woman around her mid-thirties with raven bob cut hair, dressed in red dress that was currently covered beneath a grey trench coat and a pair red heels. Based on the name tag that was attached to her trench coat, her name was Serizawa Miyamoto.

The woman was Kyoko's fellow Detective within the Kuoh Police Department. Both she and Kyoko started their partnerships from the wrong foot. During Kyoko's first case in this town, Miyamoto was doubting the younger detective capability as crime solver, believing that she was too young for the real business.

But Kyoko surprised the older detective, as well as the entire department, when she solved her first case in less than ten minutes right at the crime scene. Need to be mentioned that said case was a very complex murder case that even Miyamoto herself thought it would take a while to even come up with a potential suspect. Kyoko was able to point out the suspect, the method and motive of the murder as well as the time of the victim was truly killed.

The Kirigiri had earned quite a lot of respect from everyone within department.

"This is much worse than what you described it on the phone." The lavender haired girl simply commented, ignoring the older woman warm greeting. Pleasantries were not necessary right now.

"Yeah, I though you wouldn't believe me even if I told you exactly what had happened here. So, I didn't bother to make a detail of it." The older woman simply replied, gained an unamused looks from the younger detective.

Decided to ignore it, Kyoko averted her attention back at the crime scene, lavender eyes were scanning around the motel main hall as if trying to the slightest clue around. Miyanoto walked forwards and stood beside Kyoko.

"Any idea about the victims identities?" Kyoko asked out of blue without even looking at the older woman.

"Unfortunately, we got nothing on them. Facial scan, finger prints, we have no record about them, whether it be a passports, driving licenses or ever member cards to an amusement park. They do looks like foreigner though. British maybe."

Miyamoto summarized as she reached into her trench coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She pulled out a cigarette, holding it with her mouth, and light it on with lighter.

"How in the world a group of dozen foreigners, entering the japan soils without any form of identification on them?" Kyoko inquired and she just earned a shrug from her colleague.

"Who knows. But these people must be really rich if they can purchase this entire building for they own. Maybe they bribes airports employee when they landed on this country."

That statement caused the younger detective to look at the older woman.

"They what?"

"I phoned the motel owner….err, former owner that he had sold this entire property to our victims three weeks ago. He didn't ask them question when they shoved him quite a lot money in form of fifty million dollar….cash. That is probably the reason why we don't have any local victim here."

Kyoko was in deep thought while she tried to make a theory based on this new information. Based on the new info she got, the victims must have already been in this town for a while. What disturbed her that if that's the case, there was a possibility these people connected to some foreign agency or organization. But the question was, why they were here.

A theory formed within her mind.

"Says that they belongs to some sort of agency or organization. If they were willingly to go as far as spending fifty millions dollar just to make sure we don't sniff on their activities here means that it must be a pretty important agenda. Big chance that they were looking for something….or rather someone here…a target you could say."

Kyoko began as Miyamoto herself was in deep thought while blowing her cigarette.

"And said target is our suspect."

Kyoko nodded in agreement at that.

"Our suspect must felt threatened by their presence here and decided to take care of them permanently."

That was the most logical thing Kyoko could come up.

But….

" _How in the world no one noticed the conflicts between them? From the dry bloodstains and the starting decaying bodies, they must have been died for about two or three days. And this place is like…in the middle of civilization. They should have at least heard some commotions within this place."_

But that's not all of it…

" _Not to mention, the way some people here were killed and the damages…are just not humanly possible either too."_

Kyoko noted within her own thought as she stared at one of the corpse who happened to be a woman that was cleanly cut in half. Then she diverted her attention back at the concrete pillar that was bisected like a cheese.

This was something that only something superhuman can do. And she happened to know a possible superhuman in this town.

But first, finishing the investigation here was the current priority.

"I want to investigate their rooms, where are they?"

Kyoko suddenly requested, earning a nod from Miyamoto who motioned the young detective to follow here. Kyoko obligated and followed the older detective towards the second floor. Upon reaching the second floor, Kyoko was greeted again by equally gruesome sight. Over dozen of corpse were present here. They didn't get any luckier than the ones at the bottom. Hell, even one of them has their brain splattered on the floor.

Miyamoto guided Kyoko through the hallway, passing by the corpse until they reached the door with the tag of number 11 on it. Kyoko was about to enter the room but the older detective was blocking the entrance hastily.

"Fair warning. The smell in there, is really unpleasant. You wouldn't last ten seconds in there without a mask." Miyamoto spoke and Kyoko just reached into her jacked and pulled out a surgery mask and put it on. The older detective moved out from the entrance and let the young detective to enter the room.

The lavender haired girl frowned when a very unpleasant smell strikes her nose by the time she entered the room. Stink would be an understatement, it was absolutely smelled disgusting in here. There was a dead body and while it was still in one piece, this one seems like it had been decayed for years, even though this person probably died just two days ago.

Kyoko left the room for a minute before she came back with two men from the forensics team and have them to move out the body. Even after the forensics team had moved out the body, the smell was still so bad that Kyoko could throw up her dinner anytime soon. Kyoko reached out into her backpack and pulled out a room deodorant before sprayed it to every corners of the room until the can empty.

Even after this, the smell was still there, but not as unpleasant as before. Kyoko could work now.

"Let's makes this quick. I don't think I could stand in this room any longer than this."

And with that, Kyoko began her investigation while Miyamoto was telling her what she could find in the crime scene. The room was quite spacious for a motel room. It complete with a queen sized bed, bathroom, small kitchen, small library and even sounds system that could be used for karaoke. The room wasn't as messy like the other crime scenes, probably because the suspect did a swift job killing the victim here.

From what Kyoko could come up here, this room was possibly belongs to the leader of this group. However, she found nothing that connected to whatever their activity here. She had looked everywhere, the desk, the cabinet, the small library, even down to the kitchen drawers, oven and the fridges.

Despite quite uncomfortable by the rotten smells, Kyoko decided to search through the room again. She decided started with the library. She searched through every books and every pages to find some hidden document in it. Fifteen minutes of searching bears no result, Kyoko out the last book back onto the shelves and was about to search another area.

"Hmmmm…."

Until she spotted something out of the place.

It was the area around the bookshelves. They were no dusts within sixty centimeters from the shelves , and it also looks like it formed into a circle. Kyoko narrowed her as she looked at the bookshelves in suspicious.

"Serizawa, the Chief is here. He needs your helps to deal with those pesky people from medias."

"Urgh, can't it wait? I'm helping Kirigiri right now."

"Chief said it was an order, and you know she doesn't even need your help in the first place, so you "helping" her is just an excuse so you can avoid dealing with those folks outside.."

"Argh, why can't the old fool just handle it himself. I swear I will report him to the Central department someday for abusing authority."

Kyoko heard her colleague left the room while fuming like a child. Her eyes never left the bookshelves in front of her, also not moving a bit from her spot.

"Tch, I gotta do it alone in the end huh."

The young detective mused to no one in particular as she stepped towards the edge of the bookshelves and gave it a little push. It didn't budged a bit at first, but once Kyoko put more strength into her second push…

 **(Clank)**

…the bookshelves rotated, revealing a hidden room behind the bookshelves. The room was so dark that Kyoko couldn't see a thing inside. Reaching for a flashlight in her backpack, Kyoko switched it on and get a better look inside.

The room was what it seems to be a surveillance room, which blatantly suspicious since from what she heard from Miyamoto, this motel doesn't have any security camera anywhere. Several monitors were hanging on the wall, a desk complete with a set of computer on it. There were also a phone lay defenselessly beside the keyboard.

Without hesitation, Kyoko walked towards the desk and grabbed the fallen chair beside the chair and sat on it. Placing her flashlight near the keyboard, she proceed to turn on the computer and was halted when the computer required a password to log into it. Kyoko didn't even flinched at this as she was expecting it, her hand then went into her jacket again and pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into the CPU. A pop-up window appeared and her fingers rapidly began to input a series of codes into it, not even ten seconds later, she was able to log into the computer.

Unbeknown to pretty much everyone on planet, Kyoko possess another talents as deadly as her other one. Aside being a terrifyingly good detective, she was also a terrifyingly good programmer and hacker. With the computer virus she developed herself, Kyoko can easily hack into any computer on planet. Kyoko hacking talent was so terrifying to the point she can cause a country scale blackout and also bankrupted an entire country….with only using her phone.

Kyoko kept her second talent to herself, aware that the entire world would surely after her if they found out about it.

Kyoko then browser through the computer, she found a file which contains the names of all victims. She then immediately secure it into her flash drive before continuing her searches. She then spotted a folder with the name "Surveillance Footage" on it.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at this, she was sure there was no camera in here. But why does this folder exist then.

Decided to find out, Kyoko clicked onto the folder and it revealed a bunch of videos in it. It was the surveillance footages from the previous dates, starting from August 23rd to September 29th. Kyoko instantly deduced that these people entered this town at 23rd August, that means these people had been here for over a month.

Kyoko decided to look into the footages, she started from the last which was 29th September. Kyoko deduced that these people were probably killed at that day. So knowing what happened during that day was the main priority to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(BAM)**

Kyoko slammed both of her fist onto the desk, slightly put some dent on it and disorganized the table slightly.

"Dammit, this is far far more complicated than I expected." Kyoko cursed as her cool demeanor broke into pieces. Her fists were shaking with mixed emotion of rages, astounds, shocks and fears while her teeth could stopped gritted against each other.

What she just witnessed in that footage, has just flipped her world 180 degree, throwing away any logical thinking that Kyoko had believe up until now.

Without saying anything, Kyoko began to copy all the data into her flash drive, erasing any documents not relevant to the current case to create some space within its memories before turned around and headed towards the exit.

As Kyoko left the hidden room, the bookshelves rotated on its own and closed the entrance. As it fully closed, Kyoko saw her colleague entered the room again, seemingly done with the press.

"Alright Kirigiri, I'm back. Let's finish our-….Where do you think you're going now?" Miyamoto asked as she noticed the young detective heading towards the exit, ignoring her return completely.

"I have the names of the victims and I will send it to you tomorrow." Was all Kyoko answer to her. "I need to make some preparations."

"If you also already have a name for our suspect, then tell us." Detective Serizawa raised an eyebrow at Kyoko's respond.

"It is just a possibility, not even one percent sure. I believe you wouldn't appreciate a half-baked investigation."

With that said, Kyoko left the crime scene, leaving her dumbfounded colleague alone in the room. With the things she just witnessed, all she wanted to do now was her comfy bed back at her house. She also will probably phone her homeroom teacher and tell her that she wouldn't be able to present at school for few days.

As she left the motel building, Kyoko's thoughts drifted back to the unsolved mystery she has been trying to figure out for the last two years since she moved to this town.

"Hyodou Ritsuka…let's see if you're really who I think you are."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At her bedroom, a certain orange haired girl squirmed within her sleep before calming as if nothing happen.

* * *

 **Friday 3** **rd** **Oktober 2008 10:00 P.M – Underworld, The Capital of Lilith**

* * *

The Capital of Lilith was in the state of euphoria right now.

Who can blame them, today was the mark of 700th Anniversary since the New Satan Faction triumphed over the Old Satan Faction in the Civil War. The war was singlehandedly concluded by Serafall Leviathan in this very city too. Right now, pretty much almost everyone from every part of the city was celebrating this big day in the Devil history.

The roads were swarmed by the people of Lilith, having a long march with Parades from the Stadion of Lilith where the Rating Game was being held to the Memento of Lilith where the names of those who had fallen during the Civil War were immortalized into a monument to pay respect the fallen heroes. The city was also quite bright because of the fireworks that was shot up to the night sky.

However, beside the exciting part of this big day, there existed the boring part too.

Anastasia Theater was without a doubt, the most famous Opera House in Underworld. Owned by the Matriarch of Sitri family, it was often to be used as royal family wedding venue, private party, Opera concert and many more. The people who wished to use it had to earn the Matriarch's permission first, which involving some political negotiations that mostly profitable for the Sitri.

Right now, the venue was used for the private party held by the Sitri. This event has always been their method to look out for any suitable allies as well as monitoring the possible enemies within the remnants of the 72 Pillars. And since it was a common knowledge that the Sitri was looking for a suitor for their sole heiress, this is the perfect chance for any other noble families who wished to rise up their family name within the Pillars by trying to offer the Sitri their sons.

Currently, the Sitri Matriarch was having a "pleasant" conversation with another noble family who was actually not really as high in the food chains but still quite formidable family nonetheless.

A quite beautiful woman with long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and has a little diamond crown above her head was talking with Anastasia Sitri. She dressed in an equally beautiful red dress, complete with white long gloves and a pair of silver heels.

This woman was Selina Phenex. Matriarch of Phenex family which held the title of Marquis. The Phenex was famously known for their regenerative ability and their mastery over fire and wind magic. Rumors has it say that the flame of Phenex can burn even a Dragon scale.

And despite their lower rank, the Phenex was the fourth richest family in Underworld, beating the likes of Astaroth, Agares and Glasya-Labolas who held higher rank then them and was only beaten the Gremory, Bael and Sitri. This was possible because their Phenex's family tears, also known as Pjoenix Tears, the powerful healing magic item produced only by the Phenex family, was worth more than a mountain of golds.

The Phenex may stand low in the ranking, but they still earned the Sitri's respect, which brings us to the topic of their conversation.

"Riser would be the perfect suitor for Sona, don't you agree?" Anastasia spoke to the Phenex as she took a sip of her wine while watching a blond boy in red formal suit, attempted to have a conversation with Sona who dressed in a beautiful navy blue dress.

The latter looks so uncomfortable though as she mostly just looked down while the blond boy seeming didn't notice as he kept talking about himself.

"Indeed…." Selina Phenex responded with uncertainty in her voice as she too took a sip of her own wine. The Sitri noticed it and turned to look at the Phenex.

"You still worry about the "Lady Leviathan", don't you?" The Sitri's Matriarch inquired, sarcasms dripped when she mentioned her daughter.

The blond haired woman just snorted at the Sitri's remark. Worry was an understatement. Selina and her entire family were downright terrified of Anastasia's eldest daughter. That was why she didn't seem to enjoy herself to be here. But it's not like they dislike the Satan Leviathan or something, if fact, the Phenex was the noble family that managed to be on Serafall's good sides.

You see, before the Phenex rose up pretty high in the food chains, they were just a mediocre family that was just a hair away from extinction, despite their family's special traits. That was until the Hero of Underworld herself came to their doorsteps and offered them a deal that they cannot refuse. In exchange for their rise upon the ranks, the Phenex must assists the Satan Leviathan whenever she summon them for a favor. It was also the Satan Leviathan herself who came up with the idea of producing Phoenix Tears to boost up their wealth as well as their reputation.

All in all, it was a pretty sweet deal for the Phenex, especially since Serafall herself rarely asked them for a favor. The last time she did that was like over two hundred years ago and the favor was quite trivial to the point the Phenex were confused months why Serafall required their services for something that she could have done herself.

That was until Serafall changed their contract six years ago. She just added one more condition in their contract, but said condition was actually the reason why the Phenex wouldn't dare to even thinking of breaking it.

" _Under no circumstances the Phenex would accepts or arranges a marriage proposal towards the Sitri's sole heiress, Sona Sitri. Fails to fulfill this condition…and the Phenex shall be granted one trip to oblivion."_

Ever since then, the Phenex finally understand what the term "dealing with the Devil" actually means. Serafall Leviathan was definitely one to be feared. And under no circumstances they do anything that will upset her. As good as their regenerative ability was, they wouldn't try their luck against the Hero of Underworld who singlehandedly wrapped up the Civil War.

"That should be pretty much obvious. The Phenex still don't want to die yet, Anastasia." The Phenex's Matriarch replied her fellow noblewoman's remark.

"We could protect you and your family. The Sitri have great influences with the Councils, the Satan Lucifer and Beelzebub too." Anastasia tried to persuade the blond noblewoman.

Of all the remaining 33 Pillars, Phenex was the most profitable ally the Sitri could get. Not only that, marrying their daughter to one of the Phenex sons would grants the Sitri access to their Phonex Tears as much as they wanted to, signifying their stands at the top of food chains in process.

Selina Phenex just blinked at the raven haired woman with an astonishing loom on her face. "I could understand the Astaroth, but Gremory?" The Phenex then finished up her wine in one go and put the glass onto the table beside her. "She was right. You are really that desperate, aren't you? To sinks low enough to ask for help to your arch nemesis like that."

Anastasia just frowned at her words, knowing that was a very harsh jab to her ego, but decided to ignore it.

"The Sitri and Gremory may not have been on the same page most of the time, but we both agree that Serafall is the pesky thorn on our sides." The Sitri replied, only to frown when the Phenex just laughed as if just said something funny.

"Said thorn has been proven to be stronger than all of you combine and the Phenex only fights with the winning side."

Selina boldly declared as she left the Sitri to confront his son Riser, who noticed her coming. Anastasia could only watch helplessly as the Phenex duo headed towards the front entrance and left the party.

"Great. Now those damned birds will surely turn down every of my attempts to obtain the Tears. How in the world did Serafall predicted that I would go after the Phenex anyway. It feels like she is a thousand move ahead of me already."

Anastasia ranted as she took the wine bottle on the table and refilled her glass with wine. She then picked her glass and took a large gulp onto the wine, drinking them in one go. She hope the wine would wash away her frustration, too bad for her, it's only getting stronger.

"Urgh, another problem one after another. What next? Somebody try to crash onto this party and kidnap one of the noble here? Yeah, that would be fucking great alright."

Anastasia refill her glass again before drank it again in one go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the theater, unbeknown to everyone including Anastasia Sitri, a dark figure was lurking within the shadow as a cruel smile appeared on their face.

 **To be continued**

 **Note:** Hello readers, I'm back. And just FYI, this story is not dead. I will definitely keeps writing, it just took longer since I have been writing pretty much my story on my phone (expect some typos btw). Don't have a Laptop anymore since it was broken. So yeah, hope you enjoy the new chapter, even though we only see our main character at once scene.

Oh yeah, I'm adding Serafall and Sona to the story's summary since they are going to be two of the main spotlights in this story. Also, I want to ask you readers, do you like the story current pacing? I dislike rushing things, but I also dislike dragging things either. So, if you think my pacing is too slow to your liking, I will try to speed up the plot more without seemingly to rush the story. If you're fine with it, I will keep writing like this.

And remember, constructive reviews are acceptable here. Last chapter, there is a review that said I copied too much description from other sources (Wiki and etc). And they were right, I gotta starts to word some description on my own and uses wikis as guidance only.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday 3rd Oktober 2008 10:47 P.M – Underworld, The Capital of Lilith, Anastasia Theater**

* * *

A pair of red eyes were watching the Phenex Matriarch left the party with her third son in tow. The owner was an astonishingly beautiful woman with quite elegant back-length silver hair that has small braid on each sides of her face and was tied into a ponytail. She wore an equally elegant dark blue dress that was seemingly sparkling under the party lightings, a beautiful platinum necklace, a pair of party gloves and a pair of heels that were seemingly made out of glass like the ones in the fairy tale.

The woman then shifted her attention towards the frustrated Sitri Matriarch who was fuming over her prey's departure while drinking the wine in the way not befitting to that of a noble. The woman just shook her head at this, almost took pity on the Sitri, while she took a sip of the wine the butler served for her earlier.

The woman frowned immediately by the time the wine touched her tongue. She immediately spat the wine back into the glass before putting the glass back on the table.

"From all that big egos she has, seems like Anastasia cannot even tell how to pick a decent wine for this pointless party." The woman mumbled before she strolled around the Theater with her eyes watching over every guests that were present at the party.

Grayfia Lucifuge was far from pleased when her husband, the current Satan Lucifer, assigned her and the other members of his Peerage to attend this party as the Security staffs, as well as spying over the Sitri's Matriach. It drives her the wrong way every time she had to deal with any member of the Sitri's Family, which includes the former member who had become a Satan. She was sick beyond words every times their silver tongues and trickeries tried to ensnare their victims. It was always frustrating whenever she had to act like a good obedient maid to them whenever they pay a visit to the Gremory's territory.

Aside of being wife to Sirzech Lucifer, Grayfia was also the chief maid of the Gremory Family. It was Sirzech's suggestion that she needs to work as a maid so the public will not accuse Sirzech abusing his authority as a Satan and gave Grayfia special treatment when he made her as his Queen, given her status as the former member of the Old Satan Faction, one of their strongest member no less.

Grayfia just snorted at that thought. She knew well that was a total bullshit. Sirzech only asked her that because he has strong fetish for Maids….and she complied only because she loves him so much. She kinda enjoyed it whenever her husband "dominates" her while wearing her maid outfit during their seasons, but that was a secret she would willingly kill almost anyone just to keep it to herself.

"Grayfia-dono…"

Grayfia heard a voice called for her and looked at her right. A familiar man was approaching her.

From the looks of it, the man was a Japanese that looks like at his late twenties. Shoulder-length raven hair was tied into a small ponytail. Dressed in an elegant black male kimono, complete with a light blue Haori that seems out of place and a katana on his right hip. The man was holding a pair of wine glass and a bottle of wine that was different from the ones here.

The former Captain of the first unit of the famous police force in Kyoto during the late shogunate era known as the Shinsengumi. The best Swordsmen in his organization due to mastering the Tennen Rishin-Ryu at the young age of 18. The famous Japan historical figures who perish in the Boshin War.

The man who now has become the Knight of Sirzech Lucifer.

"Okita…"

Okita Souji nodded his head at the silver haired woman greeted him. He proceed to hand over one of the wine glass before went to uncork the bottle of wine he brought with him.

"Does the wine really taste that bad?" The Samurai turned Knight asked as he poured the content of the bottle into Grayfia's glass. He saw what Grayfia did back then and voluntary himself to go to the Gremory house and took a bottle of her favorite wine to cheer her mood up a little bit.

"I would chose to drink dishes water over those disgusting liquid they called wine." Grayfia bluntly replied before took a sip of her wine. She hummed blissfully when the liquid entered her throat.

Now that's what you called wine.

"That bad huh…glad that I haven't touch any of them then." Okita simply replied as he helped himself with the wine he brought from the Gremory House.

"Found anything strange yet?" The Queen questioned the Knight as she took another sip of her wine.

"Everything is going as smooth as ice so far, nothing seems to be out of places. I have Enku, Surtr and Beowulf to patrol around the building. And MacGregor is strengthening up the barrier around the theater as we speak. I have searched through this building from top to bottom and everything are as the way they are."

Okita reported briefly and poured another amount of wine into Grayfia's glass again when he noticed she had emptied her first glass. Grayfia just nodded pleasantly as she drank the wine in one go before facing the Knight with serious looks.

"I want you to double check this place again. Makes sure you searches through every corner of this building." Grayfia ordered as she took the bottle of wine from Okita's hand.

"What about the guests, mam?" Okita asked as he looked at the crowd of nobles who were present in here.

"These people are none of our concern….expect for one." Grayfia answered as her eyes locked onto one little girl.

Her husband may have ordered her and the other peerage member to act as guard here. But he also gives them the specific order to priority one person above anyone else. Said person was none other than Serafall's own little sister.

Currently, the Satan Leviathan, as well as the other Satan, was attending an important meeting with the Underworld Council. However, after hearing her little sister was attending to this get-to-get together that the Sitri hosted, Serafall was going to bail the meeting, despite the importance of it. Not really surprising since to Serafall, everything aside of her sister were secondary priority. It was a miracle on itself that the Satan Leviathan hasn't burst into this party yet.

But sooner or later, the Leviathan would eventually bust in the party, taking her little sister with her.

"Understood."

Okita nodded as he left the silver haired Queen to execute his order. Grayfia just sighed as she took a seat onto the chair far from the crowd and tried to enjoy the wine Okita had kindly brought for her, despite the unpleasant atmosphere in this blasted building.

She just hope Anastasia or anyone else in the matter won't come and ruin the little peace she has now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Out of sudden, her world became blindingly white as deafening noises assaulted her hearing.

* * *

 **Friday 3rd Oktober 2008 10:47 P.M – Underworld, The Capital of Lilith, Underworld Council**

* * *

"Okay I'll bite, what do you geezers want now? If it's another paycheck, then you could have just contacted me and I will mail you one immediately if you swear to leave me alone."

Serafall Leviathan, dressed in her usual business suit, spoke in annoyance as she was standing in the middle of what it looks like a dark chamber whose only source lighting was the magical lamp on the ceiling which was currently illuminating her and the others who were standing above some sort of podium that was arranged in circle.

The former Sitri was upset beyond words to be here, in this blasted place which was located hidden beneath the Capital of Lilith, surrounded by the greedy old people, the other Satan were also here as well only made it worse . However, the fact that all Satan were also here was the only reason why Serafall even bother to attend this "meeting" since for the all four Satan to be in the same building was considered rare, meaning that it must be something really big.

However, Serafall soon regretted her decision coming here when she heard from one of the servant of Sitri Family that the blasted mother of hers was hosting a private party and invited some elites noble families….with Sona as the "main display". She knew well what the damned woman was trying to do, attempting to find the "suitable suitor" for her little sister, Anastasia main target was one of the son from Phenex Family, but Serafall was at shouldn't need to worry since said noble family was the only "ally" she has in the whole Underworld….for now anyway.

She attempted to leave, but Sirzech tried to assure her that her sister was safe since he had order his peerage to guard the party. Serafall just scoffed at his attempt. Like she would trust Sona's well being to anyone that wasn't her. She also noted that Ajuka had placed a barrier around the chamber, probably per Sirzech suggestion just in case Serafall decided to try break out forcefully. Serafall pretended didn't notice it and decided to humor them a little bit before she eventually stormed off this place by force.

"Watch tongue, Serafall. You're facing with the Honorable Council Member, we could strip you out of your position if we wanted to." One of the old Councilmen spat from his podium.

The Satan Leviathan couldn't help but laughed at that declaration, finding what the councilmen, whose name was not even worth to remember, said was funny. This irked said councilmen greatly while the other Satans just sighed tiredly.

"Pfthahahaha. No you can't, you shitty geezer. Because news flash, I am just too valuable to dispose off. Not to mention the public would go on rampage when they found out the "Hero of Underworld" has been stripped of her Satan title for no apparent reason. The Council will loses even more faces than the time when one of you has been found guilty due to corruption, digging you own grave even more."

Serafall fearlessly countered, effectively silencing the councilmen for now.

"The public will have more time cursing your name when they found out what you did in the past decade."

Serafall diverted her attention towards the councilman who was standing on the platform in front of her and narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

This man was completely different from the other councilmen, his old figure does not give the impression of some stuck up old man, rather it gives the aura to that of a veteran. White long hair that reached his back and facial hairs that made him looks like a wizard. Middle-age looking man with violet eyes that were radiating authority not visible to naked eyes. His noble outfit was noble outfit was similar to Sirzech's, one that was also suited for combat.

Zekram Bael, the Ancestor of Bael Family as well as the Chairman of the Underworld Council, stared down at the Satan Leviathan with pure calculated eyes. Said to have greater influence than the current Four Great Satans, Zekram was commonly feared and respected by the nobles and commoners alike. He was the real authority in Underworld.

Even Sirzech rarely involved himself with him, despite the fact Bael was Gremory's biggest ally.

"Care to elaborate that, Oh _"Honored Chairman"_?" Serafall just inquired with the tone that indicating a challenge as her eyes were unwavering under his fierce gaze.

Despite all his reputations, despite all his powers and influences, Zekram Bael was just another obstacle that Serafall has to overcome in order to achieve her happiness. A more difficult to be sure, but still merely an obstacle no less.

The Ancestor of Bael can just narrowed his eyes even more at the Satan Leviathan's challenging tone.

Of all the Satans, Serafall was the one he deemed to be the most dangerous in maintaining the status quo. She wasn't afraid of him and his authority. She was brave enough to make a move that disrupted the balance of power within Underworld…..for the sole purpose of annoying him. But Zekram wouldn't deny it either that Serafall was a very valuable piece of the board. It was just, she was really REALLY hard to control….if not at all.

Which makes sense, the stronger the ally was, the harder they were to be controlled.

"The 1998 Halphas Massacre."

Everyone was silent when the Chairman uttered something that sounds very taboo to be even mentioned.

The 1998 Halphas Massacre.

Recorded as one of the most tragic incident in the history of Underworld. The Halphas family, once held the title of Duke, was a very famous noble family that it was often to be compared to Astaroth due to their achievements in Scientific aspects, as well as the rivalry between them, which was pretty friendly unlike the Gremory and Sitri.

They were known as one of the founder of Evil Piece System which was later to be perfected by Ajuka Astaroth, now known as Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Great Four Satans. They were also the one that presented the idea of Rating Games System to the Underworld Council which was soon to be approved by them as the method to measure the Devil's strength that will reflect their social standing within Underworld.

The Halphas also were pretty popular among the commoners and the low class noble families due to their generosity. The Halphas often held Charity events that helped the development of the Capital of Lilith, improved the economic aspects that once was dominated by the high ranked noble families only, and also was responsible for over 40% of the infrastructures development of the Capital.

However, at May 12th 1998, tragedy struck the family.

The entire family had been founded dead within their mansion at the Halphas private territory. It was a bloody massacre. The bodies were mostly founded in pieces, both the Halphas and their servants. Their labs which were located few miles away from the mansion were also destroyed, making the investigation team unable to investigate the crime scenes. And there was also the fact that all of their assets had been liquefied and vanished without a trace.

Ten years of investigations and they still couldn't find the culprit.

Until now.

"We found the evidences of your involvements in this case." Zekram continued, not beating around the bushes, which made all the attentions turned towards the Satan Leviathan, who seemingly looks calm as ever.

Silence passed for a few moment before the accused broke it.

"May you presents said evidences to us, Chairman?" Serafall requested, decided to be polite for now.

"Of course."

The Ancestor of Bael responded by snapping his finger, triggering a holographic images of some documents of what it looks like to be a report and it was acknowledged by the certain Head of Underworld Military.

"Wait a minute….this is…"

A bald man with a goatee grew under his chin, wearing a set of purple armor and caped muttered as he recognized the document that was displayed on the holographic screen. From the looks of his face, he seems to be completely off guard at this.

"The official report regarding the test flight of the experimental stealth aircraft you've been developing….which happened on the same day as the unfortunate massacre." The Underworld Council's chairman revealed which caught everyone's attentions.

Falbium Asmodeus was a very lazy and laid-back person who spent most of his times sleeping, whether it was within his workplace or his mansion. But no one can deny the fact he was the greatest Military General Underworld ever had when the situation forced him to stop screwing around. That's why he was chosen to manage the Military Affair despite that lazy attitudes of his.

He also rarely participated in the competition between the Noble families, saying that it was terrible for his health and sanity. He usually watched the struggle of power from the sideline and only acted whenever his own family was in a pinch. He was also the only Satan who got a neutral opinion from Serafall due to rarely involved himself to her business unless necessary.

Imagine his shock when he found out one of his military activity, which also happened to be his hobby, has a possibility of being connected to one of the most awful incident in the Underworld history.

"So, what is so special about this particular test flight? We all know Falbium had been doing this for over decades now."

An astonishingly attractive man with a pair of light blue eyes and green hair that was slicked back, inquired as he studied the document in front of him. He wore a traditional outfit that befitting of his title as a Satan.

"Apparently Ajuka, Serafall happened to be on board on the aircraft as VIP passenger…per her request."

It was Sirzech who said that and now everyone eyes were focused at the Female Satan.

"Is that so?"

"Very suspicious indeed."

"Considering her history with the Halphas….it isn't that far fetched."

"And there is also the fact she'd never involved herself into someone else matter unless it benefits her."

The Satan Leviathan just stood there without saying a word while wearing an unreadable expression on her face. The audiences noticed this and mildly disturbed by Serafall's lack of reactions. Seeing that no one was going to say anything else, Serafall finally spoke for herself.

"That's it? You forced me to attend this pointless gathering just to accuse me that? Not to mention your accusation is probably one of the most pathetic attempt I've ever seen to defame me. I mean seriously, accusing me for massacred the plague that was Halphas just because I hates their guts and happened to be nearby their nest. Fucking hell, even Sirzech did a much better attempt than this and he is an idiot compares to you."

That was an utter bullshit. Serafall fully aware that she has been found out, she was just buying some time to come up with a plan to get around this matter.

Despite being so popular among the commoners and low class noble families, Halphas was probably one of the most persistent obstacle Serafall ever "pleasures" to dealing with. It happened when the Halphas sent a formal request to leave the Underworld to conduct their experiments on several different countries in the human world. Serafall blatantly refused their request since said the Halphas never elaborated to her what kind of experiment they were conducting, not to mention about the fact their influences outside of the Underworld would pose a problem to her long term project. So while the Halphas futilely tried several attempts to get an approval, some of the involved things like blackmails and even assassination attempts which none of them working, Serafall did search around for info and rumors about what Halphas really up to.

Imagine her fury when she found out what they were planning….which brings her to bloody massacre them.

At her rather snarky words, the Council Chairman and Satan Lucifer couldn't help twitched their eyebrow in annoyance but said nothing about it before the Ancestor of Bael continued.

"We have more evidences that proves your guilty in this case…" As if on cue, another holographic image materialized out of this air.

It was the image of what it looks like a map of some sort area. From the looks of it, everyone here knew that it was the map of the Halphas private territory. There were a track made of the dotted lines that started from the Southeast to the Northwest of area. There was also the small image of a castle that was located on the Western of the area. But what caught everyone attention was a red "X" mark nearby the end of the dotted lines track and the castle.

"As you can see, this is the map of the Halphas territory. The dotted lines here represent the aircraft's flying route while the castle is the Halphas Mansion was located. From the investigation we've got, everything went smooth without any issue at the beginning…until the aircraft went off track from its route before lost contact for 60 seconds several miles away from the Mansion. Lord Asmodeus can verify the truth of this information."

"The report is the truth. We somehow lost contact with the aircraft for full a minute. The pilot confessed that there was something wrong with the radar, which what made him off the track, but our technicians strangely found nothing wrong with it. We surely doubted that the pilot was lying either, we conducted several test with lie detector spell on him when the aircraft finished the flight and the result was negative."

The Head of the Underworld Military confirmed while adding some new testimony of his own. Falbium was the only Satan who doesn't have special connections with anyone in this room, he wasn't siding with anyone, but that is exactly why his testimonies can be trusted.

"Even if it's true, that doesn't explain how you lost contact with them." Ajuka Belzeebub added while in deep thought.

"So during those 60 seconds, Serafall jumped out the aircraft, went off to massacre the Halphas and returned without being noticed?" The Crimson Satan assumed as he eyed the Leviathan accusingly.

"Baseless assumption is baseless." Serafall snapped at Sirzech's statement as she glared at him with murderous intent. "You have nothing to prove that I did what the you just said. Needs I reminds you that causing that much damages in such short amount of times WITHOUT being noticed is impossible."

"If you're half as good as you think you are, I fails to see how that is a challenge to you." Sirzech responded calmly as steeled himself for her reaction.

"You want some demonstration, mongrel!"

" **ENOUGH!"**

The Chairman of the Underworld Council raised his voice to the point it shaken up the court room. Serafall shifted her ire towards the Bael who, to everyone credit, managed to appear as calm as ever in front of such dangerous person like the current Leviathan.

But of course he also didn't want to take any chances, so he immediately continued.

"If that didn't convince you, perhaps this will."

As if on cue, another holographic scree appeared and showed a very short video with the duration of twenty seconds. A brown haired man in his mid-forty and wore an outfit befitting to a noble was facing at the camera inside of his office with a very concern loom on his face.

Everyone in the room recognized the man in the video as Albert Halphas, the late Patriarch of the Halphas family.

" **Lord Bael, the Damned ofspring of Sitri, she finally come after us just as you thought. I'm sorry but I don't think I would make it. If you finds this footage, please makes sure to make her pay. Don't let her to do anything she please to the-"**

The video went static out of sudden, marking the end of the footage. Everyone went silent and eyes were focusing on the Satan Leviathan who finally snapped out of her outrage state.

.

.

.

.

.

"I guess that put the nail in the coffin then." Sirzech suddenly broke the silence, there was a hint of triumph tone in his voice.

With this, Serafall's reputation will be drag down into the mud and she will lose quite amount of influence in front of the public. Not even her status as the "Hero of Underworld" would save her. There was also about the Phenex Family who has some business agreement with her, they also will lose quite amount of power within the Underworld society and they must forced themselves to break their connection with the Leviathan. And when that happen, the Gremory will be ready to overtake the Sitri to secure the Phenex allegiance.

"If the suspect has nothing else to say, then the case is closed. Serafall Leviathan, you have been found guilty over the massacre of Halphas Family. The trial for your judgement will be held in ten days and it will be open to public."

The Chairman of the Underworld Council declared as if his decision is absolute. Everyone were still eyeing on the suspect, waiting for her reaction.

She simply shrugged her shoulder casually.

"Sure, see you in ten days then."

The nonchalant declaration from Serafall totally caught everyone off guard. Everyone, mainly the fellow Satan, especially Ajuka Beelzebub, staring at her with calculated look their faces.

This contradicted with her demeanor not even ten minutes ago when she kept insisting her innocent despite the series of evidences. This also wasn't like a devil named Serafall Leviathan at all. The Satan Leviathan he knew was someone who always doing something with a purpose in mind. Every move she made has always caused trouble for someone at the very least. He remembered when Serafall purposely wasted so much funding money for something so insignificant just to annoy Sirzech and get away with it.

He thought a possibility of her nonchalant demeanor was just a bluff, but he also thought this as legitimate threat that will surely disrupts the balance of political power within Underworld. Meaning that Serafall already has a plan to turn the table around in her favor.

The Satan Beelzebub suddenly felt chill ran through his spine when the Satan Leviathan diverted her attention at him and gave him a rather creepy smile. She then turned around and headed towards the exit before suddenly stopped right in front of it.

The female devil raised her left hand before swung it to her side.

 **(PRAAAAAAANG)**

That one little act just shattered something that once invisible through naked eyes. Said something was a magical barrier that surrounded the room, installed by a certain genius from Astaroth Family without anyone…anyone but Serafall knowing.

While the barrier fell into pieces, Serafall casually walked passed it and left the room. Everyone were quite shocked, not knowing that there was a magical barrier surrounding the room they were in all this time.

But no one was more shocked than Ajuka Beelzebub himself. He made the barrier and the barrier was a special made one.

Using his signature move, Kankara Formula, which possess the ability to reign over all phenomenon by utilizing equation and formula, he made a very durable magical barrier that could trap some God-Class being easily. It was possible because of Ajuka's status as a Super Devil, as well as one of many being who was placed among the rank of the "Top 10 Strongest Being in the World".

To break out from the barrier, one would required at least the power equal to that of lower rank of the "Top 10". His friend, Sirzech Lucifer, for example. While he and Sirzech were ranked almost at the bottom of the "Top 10", they were certainly powerful creature, especially Sirzech whose power were specialize in destruction. But even Sirzech, while assuming his true power, would have some difficult breaking out Ajuka's specialized barrier.

Imagine his horror when Serafall just did it with nothing but brute force.

"C-could it be….she is also…"

Despite knowing her for so long, even though not in a pleasant way, Ajuka was still in the dark about the true extent of her power.

The first time he met her, Ajuka could already felt that she was easily on the level of Satan. When they fought in the Civil War, the Beelzebub noticed her power were drastically skyrocketed near the end of the war. And during the final battle, she rushed straight into the last remaining of the enemies alone, leaving everyone behind and when the others arrived at the battlefield, it was revealed that Serafall has wrapped up the war on her own, worth noted that the enemy force has a "very powerful devil" within their rank at the time.

Strange thing was, while she has surely gotten more powerful, easily dwarfed Satan level being by huge margin, Serafall hypothetically still shouldn't be strong enough to take on the "Powerful Devil" from the Old Satan Faction on her own, let alone with his entire army backing him up. And since no one was witnessed the final battle, he cannot confirmed himself whether or not Serafall really did it on her own.

Many rumors popped out within the Underworld that Serafall got some help from the outside source when the last battle happened, several of it claimed that it was Gods from other Pantheons that assisted her, but no one was come close enough to prove it.

But now, he was certain that the rumors weren't true. And even more, he also did miscalculate the estimation of her prowess. Serafall is far more dangerous than he initially thought.

Ajuka must warned Sirzech about this discovery, one of his plan to dethrone Serafall from the Satan seat was to have his own wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, to challenge the former Sitri Heiress in combat with the title of Leviathan at stake.

As powerful as the Ultimate Queen was, even after Sirzech trained her himself for the past centuries, the Beelzebub didn't need to calculate the gap of power between her and the Leviathan. It was too wide to describe it with words alone.

"Sirzech, we need to talk…." The Beelzebub spoke with serious tone as he turned towards his friend.

Who was seemingly talking to someone through the communication spell. He waited until his friend finished before confront him again. But when Ajuka was about to say something, Sirzech held his hand up and faced him.

"I'm sorry Ajuka, but whatever you want to talk about can wait…."

The Beelzebub raised eyebrow at his friend, his face was completely serious, meaning that something big just happen.

"Is there something wrong?"

.

.

.

"The party that Anastasia Sitri is hosting…..some people are attacking it as we speak."

* * *

 **Friday 3rd Oktober 2008 11:30 P.M – Underworld, The Capital of Lilith, Anastasia Theater**

* * *

It's official, Grayfia Lucifuge REALLY hates this day.

It started when her husband tasked her and her fellow Peerage members to act as guard for this pointless gathering held by the damned woman from Sitri. Then it became worse when she found out the wine tasted so terrible to the point she would chose dishes water over it. Her mood was slightly better when Okita was kind enough to retrieve some high quality wine from the Gremory House, but it became foul again when some people crashed in the party and ruined her only temporary bliss of the day.

Part of her thought that it was her own fault for jinxing it. She should have known better to not tempting fate.

She was snapped out of her train of thought when a gigantic size fist came flying at her direction. Grayfia was barely in time to cast some defensive barrier block the punch. The fist failed to even leave a scratch on it, but the force behind the punch was enough to sent the Ultimate Queen flying across the now ruined theater and crashed through the wall. She felt herself crashing through several walls before she flew out of the theater before crashed onto the ground.

Groaned in pain, Grayfia tried to stand back to her feet but winced when she felt some of her bones were broken. She then spread out her twelve bat wings and lift herself up, just in time before another gigantic fist crashed onto the spot where she had been. The fist utterly destroyed the ground into pieces, creating a very noticeable crater that visible from miles away.

Grayfia took another look on her opponent. It was a very large figure with its body was covered in black cloak. She cannot see its face, if it even has one, due to the very thick black mists surrounding its entire body. Grayfia deduced the mist was magical to conceal its identity, probably to conceal its weakness had she managed to identify it.

The creature was also quite powerful, each of its attack were powerful enough to gravely injured an Ultimate Class devil in one attack. Its defense was not something to be laugh off, most of her spells were simply bounced off its body when it connected. But that probably because she was holding back due the battle took place inside the theater where most of the guests were still in there, either injured or dead from the initial explosion.

Not that she care about them or something, but it would be bad for her husband public images had she go all out inside that building and killed one of them by accident.

But since she was outside now, she can stop holding back now.

Summoning a large magic circle, the signature of the Lucifuge Family, right above the creature, Grayfia unleashed gargantuan amount of demonic power in from of white pillar of light that engulfed the creature entirely.

When the spell dissipated, it was revealed the creature has been frozen solid in a very tall pillar of ice that reached the cloud.

Grayfia's stature relaxes a little bit after unleashing the spell. Normally the spell didn't require that much of her demonic power, but since she was already injured, the spell took a tool of her body which made her used more demonic power than necessary.

 **(CLANG) (CLANG) (CLANG)**

 **(ZWHOOOZ)**

 **(BOOOOMMMM)**

The Queen of the Lucifer heard the battle noises from nearly and looked at the sources.

Okita Souji was fighting another tall figure covered in cloak. The figure was wielding what it looks like to be two demonic swords. The cloaked figure was able to match the Lucifer's Knight in swordsmanship despite the latter being a genius of sword himself.

Not far from them, a man in his late twenties with long slight wavy hair mixture of black and blond was shown battling a creature similar to that of Lion whose entire body was covered with the magical black mist from earlier. The man done a traditional crimson robe that possess endless amount of creepy aura surrounding his body.

MacGregor Mathers, the co-founder of the Hermetical Order of the Golden Dawn, as well as Sirzech Lucifer's Bishop.

The magician shot a series of offensive spells toward the creature who agilely avoid every last of it. He tried again by casting another barrages of spells, but with more precision and power this time. He managed to land some hits onto the creature, damaging it for quite a bit, but frowned when he witnessed the wounds he inflicted onto the creature healed almost immediately.

 **(Creeaak)**

The Ultimate Queen heard a cracking noise as shifted her attention back to her opponent. Said opponent was trying to break free from the ice and currently was able to free its head. The Lucifuge knew she should finish this thing quick before it manages to free itself completely.

After landing onto the ground, Grayfia raised her right palm and pointed it at the frozen creature. A Lucifuge magic circle materialized above her palm and an icicle started to come out of it. The icicle was filled with quite amount of demonic power that it was enough to pierce the creature thick skin and killing it with one shot.

When Grayfia was about to launch her spell at her now half-frozen opponent….

 **(Blaaaaaar)**

…..A titanic amount of demonic power, vastly eclipsed her own, washed over the area.

The pressure was so strong that it immediately shoot down those who were currently flying, namely the Lion creature and the Bishop, causing them to crash onto the ground really hard. Those who were already on the ground, namely Grayfia and Okita as well as their opponent, were immediately brought down flat onto the ground when an invisible but very powerful force washed over their entire being, threatening to crush their entire being into oblivion.

The Ultimate Queen gritted her teeth while struggling tried to look at the source of this absurdly vast demonic power.

Her face shifted to that of horror immediately.

Serafall Leviathan slowly marched toward the Lucifuge while she passively unleashing her gargantuan demonic power that made the member of the Strongest Peerage in Underworld utterly powerless. Grayfia also noted that the Satan ignored the creature she trapped earlier, who now was free from her binding spell, only to be in the same predicament like her.

When the Satan was just a feet away from Grayfia, she then proceed to grab the silver haired devil by her hair and brought her to face the Leviathan. The Ultimate Queen screamed in pain when she was given this treatment due to the fact the unbelievably pressures that crushing her didn't diminish one bit, in fact, it's gotten even stronger than before.

"Where is my sister?"

A dawn of realization finally struck Grayfia like a speeding truck. She had momentarily forgotten about the only person that really matter tonight due at how annoyed she was today. She cannot believed it she just made such a rookie mistake.

Even while being within the Satan's death grip, the Ultimate Queen enhanced her sense to search for the Leviathan little sister within the building. She had marked the girl earlier using a simple tracking spell so she could easily monitored her.

Her face turned into to that dread as her skin became even paler than before when she found no trace of the spell put on the Sitri Heiress earlier. Grayfia tried to expand her searched by expanding her sensing throughout the entire Capital of Lilith. The result yields the same.

"AAARRRUUUUUUGGGHHH!"

"GRAYFIA-DONO/LADY GRAYFIA."

The Ultimate Queen howled in agony when the Satan Leviathan took a grip of her skull and began to squeeze it. Her colleagues were screaming for her name but they were powerless in front of the Satan Leviathan power. The Bishop of the Lucifer tried to cast an offensive spell that didn't require a gesture, when the magic circle began to form, it immediately shattered into pieces under the pressure of the Leviathan.

"I ask you again, WHERE. IS. MY. SISTER?"

Grayfia could feel her skull began to crack when Serafall tightened her grip. The gravity pressure became even stronger than it already was. The Ultimate Queen felt her already broken bones were squeezed, threatening to be pulverized into mere powder. Grayfia felt her vision began to fade….

 **(Blaaaaaar)**

"SERAFALL!"

….Until another gargantuan amount of demonic power flared around the area.

Unlike Serafall, this power felt familiar and somehow lessened the pressure from Serafall's owm demonic power. Okita and MacGragor felt the gravity began to feel lighter again and immediately stood to their feet and prepared themselves to attack the Satan Leviathan. Curious thing was, the three cloaked figures they fought were also readied themselves to attack the Female Satan.

Both Bishop and Knight were confused at this but putting that thought aside and focused themselves onto the more important matter at the hand.

A figured descended from the sky at high speed before it landed….more like crashed onto the ground really hard that it shook the entire area like an earthquake.

Sirzech Lucifer was furious beyond words when he walked out from the cloud he just made.

Nothing that could make him more furious than having his people to be abused like this.

He always strongly disliked Serafall since the time she became the Satan Leviathan. Not having enough drive to make the Devil more prosper, becoming Satan only for her own gain, not to mention her always suspicious behaviors, Sirzech always thought she wasn't worthy to even become an officer of Underworld Goverment, let alone a Satan. But her status as the "Hero of Underworld" who singlehandedly ended the Civil War made it difficult to dethrone her from the Satan seat.

Although he would admit one thing, her diplomatic skills were really top notch. Devil was on the verge of extinction with the loss more than half of the 72 Pillars and was basically vulnerable enough for the other Factions around the world to attack. It was mostly because of Serafall that made them hesitate to attack, even the powerful factions like Shinto and Hindu would thinks twice to attack the Devil as long as Serafall was the Head of Ministry Foreign Affair. He had no idea how she done it, and frankly, he does not care as long as she could kept the other factiona on bay.

That was the thing that prevented him from hating her. That and also for the fact she hadn't raise an arm against his family.

But now, Serafall just crossed the line. He was tempted to kill her right here right now, but there was a trial for her crime against the Halphas Family and he wanted the public know that the Hero they always praised and even worshipped was nothing but a fraud.

They would definitely be devastated, but aren't most of the truth like that.

He would makes sure to leave a very noticeable scar on her tonight though.

"Unhand her, now!"

Sirzech Lucifer, no, Sirzech Gremory, the veteran of the Civil War, both demanded and threatened his fellow Satan as he gathered the Power of Destruction and formed it into a small orb on his palm. The tone he used was one that promised death.

Despite the deadly threat thrown to her face, the Leviathan just stared at the devil bearing the name of Lucifer with one that could be said as total boredom. Her hand was still gripping the Ultimate Queen on her skull and gave it another squeeze, earning another howl of agony from the Lucifuge.

 **(WHOOOOZ)**

Sirzech sprung into action faster than anyone and launched his Orb made from his Power of Destruction, and aimed it for Serafall's head, despite his intention not to kill Serafall.

 **(BLAAAAR)**

What happened next was beyond his wildest dream.

His Power of Destruction, the power that he inherited from his mother Velenana Bael turned Gremory, the power that said to be able to disintegrate anything it touches into nothingness…

…was stopped by the Devil named Serafall Leviathan…with nothing but her bare hand.

Everyone else who witnessed this was also shocked down to their core. MacGragor Mathers even double checked this to make sure this wasn't an illusion. But sadly for him, it was indeed the truth.

Serafall then take a look at the ball of magic she just caught and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Very cute." She said it in the most deadpanned tone Sirzech ever heard….

 **(PRAAAAANG)**

….Before Serafall crushed the magical orb with her hand.

Her other hand which still has Grayfia within her grasp, finally released the silver haired woman and let her to fall. But before her head touched the ground, Serafall delivered a pretty powerful kick, powerful enough to deal a severe injury without killing the victim, onto the Queen's head and sent her flying straight toward the Crimson Satan.

Sirzech instantly reacted and caught his wife with his body. But he didn't expected the amount of power Serafall was using to kick his wife, so the force sent him skidding for few yards, leaving a pair of trails on the ground.

The others, which includes the cloaked figures, were sprung into action and fired the long-ranged magic they knew at the Leviathan. Serafall just looked at their attempt in boredom before deciding it wasn't even worth it to do anything against it.

"A friendly advice for a dumbass like you Sirzech: Don't ever spouting a promise you cannot keep."

Everyone then saw her body slowly turned into golden particles until the Satan Leviathan was gone from her spot, which soon to be destroyed by the magical attacks from the rest of the people in the scene.

.

.

.

.

Silence filled the battle scene before it was broken as soon as it came.

"MacGragor, bring Grayfia to Hospital and performs emergency surgery immediately." The Crimson Satan issued his order.

The Bishop was finally snapped out of his shock before obediently walked over to his Master, gently taking his wife with him before vanished from the scene through teleportation spell.

Sirzech then turned his attention toward his only Knight, whose body was stiffened like a soldier despite all the pain.

"Explain what happened here!"

That was a blatant order and Okita obediently answered.

"Everything went normal during the party until an explosion occurred out of nowhere, right in the middle of the party. Many people from the guest and the party staffs were either killed or critically injured. And before we proceed what happen, these three stormed into the theater." Okita then gestured toward the three cloaked figures who looks quite taken back despite being hidden under a piece of clothing. "Obviously hostile, I alongside with Grayfia-dono and Mathers immediately tried to eliminate them. They put up a fight so he brought it to outside...that's when Serafall appeared."

Sirzech just listened intently at his Knight explanation, trying to make it out of what actually happened.

"When you said hostile, you mean them?" The former Shinshengumi Captain watched his master pointed at the three cloaked figure he and his colleagues fought.

"Um…yes. I believes concealing yourself under a piece of cloak while having magical mist surrounding your body is very suspicious."

When the Knight finished his answer, he one of the cloaked figure approaching him and his master. He readied himself to attack if this thing will try anything.

"Lord Sirzech….I think we have been tricked to attack each other…"

Okita heard the figure spoke at his master. The voice was distorted so he couldn't recognized who it was, but he can clearly heard the figure referred the Crimson Satan as its Lord.

"What?"

Was that all Okita could say as he was truly confused at what happened.

Sirzech who finally figured out what's actually happened decided to show his Knight instead of explaining it.

 **(Snap)**

With a snap of finger from his master, the world suddenly shattered like a glass from Okita perspective. When it finally finished, imagine his shock when the three cloaked figure has been replaced with three people he knew very well.

One of them was a very tall creature with fire blazing from every inch of his body.

The other was a creature similar to lion, floating nearby the tall figure.

The other was a man who was holding two familiar swords in his hands.

The Clone of Norse Fire Giant, Surtr Second, Sirzech Lucifer's Rook.

The Chinese Qilin, Enku, Sirzech Lucifer's pawn.

The descendant of the Great Hero of Geatis, Beowulf, another Sirzech Lucifer's pawn as well as one of the Top 5 Pawns in the Underworld.

At this point, Okita finally understand what happened. He and his colleagues were tricked by a powerful illusion spell that made them attacked their fellow Peerage members. He already checked the venue party down to every corners of it, he already checked for the food that were served in the party for poisoning and other stuff, he even checked every guest one by one to make sure they didn't bring anything strange to the party.

So when in the world were they being affected by the spell.

Every one of Sirzech Peerage members couldn't help but felt disappointed to themselves. If only they were more careful in doing their task, perhaps this might not happen.

"Sirzech…"

Everyone heard a familiar voice called out for the Crimson Satan and shifted their attention toward the source.

Thankfully, it was Ajuka, Sirzech Lucifer's best friend. The member of Sirzech's peerage relaxed themselves whenever around an ally of their master.

"What's the current status, Ajuka?" Sirzech asked his friend, skipped the pleasantries and staright down to business.

"Over 50 people were killed from the explosion, more than 100 are injured and a dozen of nobles are currently missing….including the sole Sitri's Heiress."

Just as he thought.

Serafall was pissed and attacked his peerage because they failed to secure her little sister. Tiny part of him cannot really blame her, especially since he was the one who made a promise to keep her sister safe which she threatened to seriously hurt one of his peerage member should they fail, but the unreasonable part of him didn't not care about that fact and still furious at her hurting his wife.

Ajuka noticed his friend looked troubled and encourage himself to ask.

"Sirzech, are you okay? You looks very troubled."

.

.

.

.

.

"She caught my Power of Destruction and crushed it into pieces….with her bare hand."

Sirzech answered after few seconds of silence. Ajuka gasped as his eyes were as wide as a plate, but soon he regained his composure as his face shifted to that of certainty.

.

.

.

.

.

"About that….I have been meaning to tell you earlier….it looks like the rumor about her weren't true at all…"

Ajuka spoke after another seconds of silence. Sirzech finally looked at his friend who also had a distressed look on his face.

"….I am a hundred percent sure….that Serafall is also a Super Devil….far more dangerous that "that man"."

* * *

 **Unknown Time – Unknown Place**

* * *

"Ah shit, here we go again."

You can't blame me for saying that.

I found myself stranded in the middle of nowhere….again. Unlike the previous pitch black darkness, this time was white void as far as eye can see. The only consolation was that I still have my body this time, so I can at least stretched myself a little bit.

I walked around for a bit but couldn't find anything at all, which should have been expected. I tried to use Edmond's Noble Phantasm, which should theorically allows me to move outside of the abstract concept such as space and time, to escape this blasted place, but the usual black-blue lightning weren't come out.

I began to fear that I would be trapped in this place for a long, long time. No even worse, I began to fear that the life I had was nothing but a dream.

Just when I was about to break down into tears, I noticed the space began to shift and mold into something.

A scene of a ruined city was playing before me.

Then it began to change into something else multiple times.

A scene of a really big tsunami submerged a city.

A scene of thousand, if not millions of white creatures floating aimlessly towards the sky.

A scene of a six headed creatures firing breath attacks from all of its head.

A scene of a woman holding a bearded man while crying.

A scene of a titanic Dragon fighting two other titanic Dragons.

And a scene of one person facing an army on his/her own.

The space suddenly shifted back into white void. And before I could even think what the hell was that about, I was roughly pulled back by an invisible force before everything went black again.

* * *

 **Sunday 5th Oktober 2008 10:30 A.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Central Plaza Kuoh, Parking Area**

* * *

"Master."

…

"Master."

I was stirred from my sleep when someone was calling for me. I stretched out my body a little as I let out a pretty big yawn. My eyes were adjusting itself to the surrounding before it finally become focus. I rubbed my eyes a few times before I saw where I was.

I was currently sitting inside of a car, seemingly inside of a parking lot of some building. I saw Rhon was in the driver seat, assuming she was the one driving a car. I also saw Okita Alter was in the front passenger seat, trying to remove the seat belt with struggle until Rhon decided to give the Alter Ego a hand.

I then turned toward my left and saw a familiar person sat beside me, most likely the one who woke me up.

It was a woman with exotic ashen skin and long purple hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a simple light purple hoodie, a blue jeans and a pair of shoes. I recognized her as one of the servant I summoned beforehand.

The Hundred faces Hassan.

One of the many member of the cult of Hassassin. The one who said to have one hundred of personas. She was probably the most useful Servant I summoned despite being the weakest of them in term of power. Her Noble Phantasm really saved me from so much headaches thinking about how to effectively look over a big town like Kuoh.

She was also the servant I met during Camelot Singularity in my previous life. I was glad that she still retained her memories of our meeting.

Although it kind of disturbed her when she found out I managed to summon the Lion King.

"Are you alright Master?" The Assassin asked in worry.

"I am fine…just having this weird dream, that's all." I answered as I removed the seatbelt from me. Hassan just nodded her head as she too removed her own seatbelt before we get out from the car.

As I stepped out the car, I noticed a car just arrived and parked beside our car. I noticed someone stepped out from the car in hurry and it was revealed to be Carmilla, wearing a simple yellow sundress while having a female bag slung over her shoulder. From the look of it, she seems to be so upset at something.

"Master….don't put me in the same car with "those two" next time please. I don't think I can handle being with them for five minutes without having this urges to tear their body apart and drank their bloods." The older aspect of Elizabeth Bathory complained as she stomped her way toward me.

I then noticed "those two" Carmilla talked about stepped out from the car while arguing something that probably insignificant. One of them was Oda Nobunaga, wearing a red jacket with a shirt that has word "Buster" underneath it, she also wore a black jeans, black boots and a backpack with her. The other was Okita Souji, wearing a light blue dress, a sunhat and a pair of sandals.

I saw Sigurd, wore a blouse with black trouser and a pair of business shoes, stepped out from the driver seat and noticed that he seems to be a bit tired.

"Sorry for giving you such difficult task, Sigurd."

I mean it alright. Giving him the task of babysitting the two troublemakers was kind of cruel. Perhaps I should rotated the task with the other Servants.

"It is quite alright Master. The task is merely a child play to this one." The Norse Greatest Hero replied as faithful as always.

If you're wondering why we were here we're going to shopping some stuffs.

Two days ago, when I showed Sigurd a good place to buy coffee beans, we ran into some sort of advertisement campaign. A well known company from U.S that produced armored glass put 5 millions USD into a double glassed window nearby the public marketplace.

This obviously made everyone to arm themselves with some heavy tools such as shovel, sledgehammer, shotgun, even there was someone who brought an sniper riffle with him. However, as expected, no one was able to break the glass. Even the one with sniper riffle could as much as put a little scratch on it.

That was until I ordered Sigurd to put on that mask of his and get the money, even I goes as far as using Edmond Noble Phantasm to get to my house quickly and took a really big shack I could find. He casually walked through the crowd, who also took of his appearance, as if he already owned the money. He pulled aside someone who tried to break the glass with nothing but small hammer and casually gave the glass a little punch.

The glass didn't stand a snowball chance against the power of a Servant.

With the money he got, I don't have to worry about funding for a while. Heck, even I was able to get back all the money I spends for my Servants from my saving. Although Sigurd did something unnecessary by dropping a briefcase, filled with a million USD in front of my doorstep with a note on it. My parents was confused and slightly suspicious at this, they even would go as far as burning the money until I convinced them to use the money to buy some equipment for their small. Clinic.

In the end, they used the money to expand their little clinic. They planned to build a hospital room and a small operation room, as well as buying some equipment and an Ambulance.

I still have 4 millions dollars with me and decided to buy three more house located nearby my house. Two of them are basically on both side of my house while one other was right beside my Servants house. We managed to get a pretty sweet deal, basically only spending around 350.000 USD for those three houses. One of the house might need some reparations though, but that can be arranged later.

I also decided to buy some cars. Nothing exotic, just a regular family car that would fit for everyday activity like this. It cost me another 250.000 USD though.

In the end, I still got about 3.4 millions USD with me and I will makes sure to spend it wisely.

Although this time, I think I will let to buy whatever the hell they wanted as long as it doesn't over budget.

I saw Rhon, who wears the outfit that made her looks like a supermodel, and Okita Alter only has a black parka with a black tank top underneath, a black shorts and black boots, were regrouped with us.

"Alright, I will makes this short, today you can buy whatever you want with the money I gave you earlier. But remember, those 50.000 USD is your monthly funding, so spend it wisely cuz I absolutely won't give you any more money for this month. We will met at noon at that Ice Cream café I showed you earlier. And makes sure to stay away from trouble, that means you two."

I finished while glaring at the troublemakers who just groaned and whined like kids while the other just nodded and began to leave to do whatever they wanted.

I stayed for a moment while thinking about the dream earlier before I decided to put that thought aside and proceed leaving the parking area.

* * *

 **Sunday 5th Oktober 2008 10:39 A.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Central Plaza Kuoh, Second Floor**

* * *

"Ohhhh, look at that Okita, isn't that cool?"

"Yes, Nobu. It's cool."

"Oh and that too…"

"Yes, that too…"

"Ohhhh what is that thing, I want to try that."

"Nobu, can't you just make up your mind already."

Okita finally lost the bit of patience and snapped at her companion in annoyance. The Shinshengumi Captain didn't know why Nobu had dragged her into her own mess. No, better question, why she didn't resist and just let Nobunaga doing it.

Unlike the Warlord, who obviously wanted to spend as much as she can, Okita actually has nothing in mind. That's why she only bring just a little money she got from her Master with her. Perhaps she would buy some dango and a high quality Katana if she managed to find one, but that's it, she has no interested in so much spending the money her master gave to her.

Nobunaga on other hand, was so exited like a child who got her first birthday present. Sure she often caused trouble for her Master, but she was glad Ritsuka still accepted her despite her childish demeanor. The Japanese Warlord once had a serious conversation with her Master, heart-to-heart, stated that she can acted as childish as she wanted, as long as Nobunaga can be competent whenever Ritsuka needed her to be.

It was win-win situation, Ritsuka would gladly provides her with many facilities during her stay, and Nobunaga would give everything she got to assist her Master's crusade in this newly fucked up world.

"Oh chill out will you, I already decided what I want to buy." Nobunaga replied as cheerful as ever as she dragged the platinum blond girl toward a certain store.

"Electronic store? What is it you want to buy in here?" Okita asked the red eyed warlord who only grinned ear to ear at her.

"Oh nothing special, just a couple of things that will make me famous throughout the world."

* * *

 **Sunday 5th Oktober 2008 10:42 A.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Central Plaza Kuoh, Cosmetic Store**

* * *

"I will take two of this please."

The older aspect of Elizabeth Bathory handed the cosmetic powder and lipstick to the store owned who then proceed to package the stuffs inside of a box.

Normally, Carmilla would scoff at the thought of synthetic cosmetic could makes her more beautiful. But the cosmetic stuffs she just bought surprisingly fit well with her delicate skins. Although she still believes that the best cosmetic product was the blood of a virgin female. But since getting a hand om them was really hard now days, especially since she was contracted to Ritsuka, this modern product would be a suffice replacement.

The Assassin left the store with her newly cosmetic stuff and looked around the plaza to find something else that might interest her.

Carmilla then spotted a Chinese Goods store and suddenly was halted from her track. She then looked at the small cat decoration that kept waving its paw as if inviting her to the store. Something within Carmilla kicked in as she obligated the thing invitation and entered the store.

* * *

 **Sunday 5th Oktober 2008 10:53 A.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Central Plaza Kuoh, Department Store**

* * *

Sigurd was busy looking for the thing he needs within the Grocery section of the Department Store.

Unlike everyone else, he was the only male Servant in the group for now. Therefore, he always felt like he must be the one that his Master could rely the most. That's why he voluntary himself in shopping for the groceries. His master also required him to buy some materials like paints, brush, cement, ceramic and others stuff like that to repair one of the house they bought which was not in a condition where someone can live in there.

That's why he had two cart full of stuffs with him right now.

He finally found what he needed. A brand new coffee maker. The last one was broken due to the two troublemakers playing what they called "pillow war" in the kitchen of all place. His Master punished them by forcing them to clean the toilet for a week.

He pulled the box out from the shelve and out it into the shopping cart gently so he wouldn't break it before headed to the cashier since he was already done with his task. When he reached his destination, he was greeted by a very long line of other customers.

Sigurd could only sighed at this.

This could be take a while.

* * *

 **Sunday 5th Oktober 2008 11:03 A.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Central Plaza Kuoh, First Floor**

* * *

The tan-skinned Okita let out a smile of happiness.

You can't blame her, right now she was enjoying a five layered ice cream with various flavors (Strawberry, Chocolate, Vanila, Macha, and Cappuccino). She eagerly devour the treat like a pack of wolves while sitting on a bench inside the mall. Although it would have been better if her beloved Master was here so they could enjoy this amazing ice cream together.

Ever since she had been summoned here, her Master was kindly enough to introduce her to so many new things.

Being an Agent of Alaya that would only be deployed whenever an event was threatening the continuation of Humanity, Okita could never experiencing something like this normally. The only thing she can do was to kill, kill, and kill. She had no idea how many times she had been deployed and kill. And frankly, she doesn't care anymore. Her entire existence would forever be trapped within this cycle of violence.

That was until she was somehow summoned by Hyoudo Ritsuka.

The girl was her salvation. Okita could feel her contract with Alaya had been severed, no, more like it has been replaced by a new contract. Neither of them have no idea how, but Okita wouldn't complain, in fact, she was very grateful to her new contractor. She finally was free from that awful cycle of violence.

Ritsuka had taught her many things and also introduced her to many things she could never hope to happen during her time as Counter Guardian. Okita has developed some semblance of hope that she thought had lost long time ago. Ritsuka was her light that guided her to escape the endless darkness that was Alaya.

Okita wanted to show her gratefulness to her beloved Master.

Finished her ice cream, Okita then proceed find something for her Master. She tried to remember her Master preferences, Ritsuka likes many things, but a really high-quality wine was her favorite. Unbeknown to anyone, Ritsuka was a pretty heavy drinker. Her body might be small, but having the mind of an adult made her more tolerant to Alcohol.

Finally made up her mind, Okita then proceed to find her present to her beloved Master.

* * *

 **Sunday 5th Oktober 2008 11:27 A.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Central Plaza Kuoh, Third Floor**

* * *

The Lion King was lost in her thought again.

She was still curious why she was summoned to this world as Servant for that Master of Chaldea. Due to the naure of her existence, part of her as Goddess Rhongomyniad should have been perished when Bedivere returned the Holy Sword Excalibur to her during the conclusion of her battle against the Master of Chaldea. Theorically, she should have been reverted back as Arthuria Pendragon, a mere mortal with emotions and ambitions.

And yet here she was.

Still devoid of emotions and purpose, still a Divine Spirit given a human flesh, the Lion King was somehow summoned as a Servant, in this entirely new universe where the Age of Gods still exists, while still retained her prowess and characteristic as Goddess Rhongomyniad.

Deciding to adapt the situation, the Lion King found her time as the Servant of Chaldea's Master was quite…intriguing.

The Master of Chaldea held no grudges against her despite their previous encounter, the Lion King also felt the same despite the girl had ruined her plan. The Master of Chaldea also let her to do as she please, rarely asking for assistance. Living with the other Servants without having them treated her as King was also quite refreshing as well.

Sigurd was a fine man and he would have been a top-notch Knight for the Round Table, even surpassing Lancelot, had he was born during her reign as Arthuria Pendragon.

Carmilla was calm woman whom she rarely talk to but both were basically a tea-coffee buddy.

The Counter Guardian was still mysterious as ever, the Lion King's opinion about her was mostly neutral due their lack of interaction. Although she noticed the tan-skinned woman always kept an eye of her, probably due to Master's order.

The Hassan was kind of hostile to her all the time due their history, but that should have been expected, the only thing that prevents her for trying to do anything to her was the Master's Authority.

And there were the two troublemakers, the Lion King always looked at them as some pests that couldn't be get rid off. Their constant bickering has always been unpleasant to not only her, but the other Servants as well. Although she always kept her guard up whenever she was alone with one that was called Oda Nobunaga. For some unknown reason, her instinct as Divine Spirit screamed at her to stay away from the Japanese Warlord.

But despite their pros and cons, living with them was a pretty pleasant experiences.

Perhaps that's why she still exists.

Perhaps that's why she was summoned here.

Perhaps that's what she wished for all along.

To have a life of her own.

Not watching where she was going, the Lion King bumped something….or rather someone since let out a small cry surprise. The Divine Spirit in human flesh looked down to see a girl with long purple hair, wearing some sort of official outfit was rubbing her shoulder.

"My apologize, I should have been more careful." The blond woman apologize, her tone made it hard to distinguish whether she meant it or not.

"No, it was my fault for walking while lost in thought." The girl responded in an equally bland tone before she left without a word.

The Lion King just watched the girl leaving, was about heading to one direction before something seemingly changed her mind and headed to the opposite direction. The Lion King was about to continue walking aimlessly until she realized where she was at.

She was standing right at the entrance of a Pet Shop. She looked inside from the window and saw various of animals were sold here. Her contractor has spoken that she can get anything she wish for, perhaps a companion in form of animal might be suffice for her.

* * *

 **Sunday 5th Oktober 2008 11:49 A.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Central Plaza Kuoh, Third Floor**

* * *

The purple haired Assassin was watching her Master, seemingly bargaining inside one of the store one floor below from the railing.

Despite her Master's permission, the Hassan has no obligation to fulfil her desire. She, after all, was just one of the many aspects of the Servant known as "Hundred-Faced Hassan". Although she still has no slightest idea why she, the Hassan known in life as Ainun, was chosen to be basically the avatar for the other Hassan. During her life, her specialty as a Hassan was cooking, it was nothing spectacular.

Of course, being the proxy of the Servant with many personas means that she has all the other 99 Hassan within her mind. And frankly, it wasn't pleasant at all. Most of them has done nothing but bickering with each other, many of them tends to be jealous at why she was the one to manifest, only a handful of them were very helpful to her.

Right now, many of the voices inside her head was arguing about what should she buy. Many of them suggested weapons, fewer of them suggested jewelries, the rest were suggesting things like clothes, book, some Arabian accessories, and many more.

Honestly, she almost hoped for "the Great Founder" to appear out of nowhere and collects their heads for their greed. The only thing that prevented her was because of the fact she would die as well. It's not like she feared death, but her current contractor still needed her service. If her Lady finally decided her services weren't required anymore, then she will gladly die.

In the end, she helped herself with some Kebab she bought from a small stand in the food section of this place. The food was pretty good for her standard, probably because the cook a native Turkish who live in Japan. She was confident she could make it better, perhaps she will try to cook one for her contractor.

Ainun saw her Master left the store and headed towards that moving stairs, she remembered the Contractor refers it as "escalator". But something caught Ainun's trained eyes.

A girl around her Master's age was seen to be tailing her.

The purple haired Assassin narrowed her eyes at this. There is a possibility that the girl was just the contractor's friend from school, but every of her movements screamed otherwise. Ainun considered to eliminate the girl herself, but there were just too many people around here.

She should notified her Contractor immediately.

"Master….someone is following you."

* * *

 **Sunday 5th Oktober 2008 11:56 A.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Central Plaza Kuoh, Third Floor**

* * *

Well that went well than I expected.

The negotiation was well fought, but in the end, I managed to get 6 Washing Machines, 4 Refrigerators, 8 Air Conditioners, 3 Water Dispenser, 2 Vacuum Cleaner, and a Water Pressure Machine for 10,000 USD or around 1,085,910 yen if my math was right.

It was pretty sweet deal, considering all of the stuff was so high quality since they were produced by top brand in Japan. Not only that, the store also gave me a medium sized safe box as a reward since I shops so in their store. All the stuff I bought will be delivered to the address I gave to the store.

Seems like my luck has improved. Perhaps it has been upgraded to C-Rank at the very least.

"Master…someone is following you."

My heart nearly stopped beating for a moment when Hassan contacted me through telepathy about someone following me.

Well, it seems like I spoke too soon regarding my luck. It's still shit as ever.

"What do they look like?" I asked my Servant through telepathy as I acted as if I didn't noticed whoever was following me.

"A girl around your age, purple hair with matching eyes, wears mostly black and…I think she is armed."

I was silenced when I heard the description Hassan told me. It sounds familiar to someone.

"Master?"

"I think I know who is following me."

Yeah, I don't need to be a genius to figure out who's following me. Dammit Kyoko. Can't you just leave me alone for a day. Just tell me who should I kill and I will gladly do it if it that would makes you go away.

"Should I eliminate her?"

"No. She is not a threat, just persistence annoyance who couldn't keep her noses where it doesn't belong to."

Despite being a constant annoyance, killing her is just a no. As the escalator reached the first floor, I started to walk aimlessly to come up with a plan. I looked around, trying to find something I could exploit to shake off Kyoko from my butt.

I let out an invisible grin when I stared at a certain Fast Food Restaurant.

An idea popped out within my mind.

"Hassan, I have a task for you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"As you command."

I felt Hassan cutting off the telepathy to issue the order I gave to her. I just sighed as I headed toward the entrance before calling out all my Servants through telepathy.

"Everyone listen….we've got a little problem."

* * *

 **Sunday 5th Oktober 2008 00:09 P.M – Earth, Asia, Japan, Kuoh, Central Plaza Kuoh**

* * *

If there is something Kyoko Kirigiri had learned, it was the fact that there is no day for a detective like her without investigating something.

Her day was started by reviewing the footage she obtained from the Motel Massacre Case days ago. She had checked the video multiple times in order to make sure that it was real. And no matter how much she wished she'd wrong for the first time in her life, the footage was indeed a real deal.

A man with spiky hair, wore what it looks like to be a combat suit and a mask, was recorded killing a bunch of humanoid creatures with bat wings, with nothing but a single glowing sword and bunches of glowing daggers. The man did it in the matter of seconds. The bat-winged creatures stood no chance at all.

Kyoko never told the Chief or anyone else in that matter about her discoveries. The footages wasn't something that she could just reveals like that. Human by nature, feared of something that is unknown to them. They would reacts badly if she told them about this. No, she decided to dig this matter even deeper, something bigger than a simple killing spree is going on, and she must to find out what.

She started by investigating the only suspect she could find for now.

Her classmate, Hyoudo Ritsuka.

The girl's appearance has always screamed nothing but abnormal in Kyoko's perspective. It's become more obvious when Ritsuka had displayed some sort superhuman feats, which was the reason why she suspected the orange haired girl right now. However, Kyoko got no evidences about Ritsuka's involvement at all. So she had hit a dead end.

It really frustrated her to no end.

Deciding to take a break for the investigation, Kyoko immediately headed toward the Mall, more specifically to a particular pet shop where it has a cat that was about to give birth today. She had predicted it long ago the first time she visited this pet shop for the same reason.

If there was one thing Kyoko loves the most, it was witnessing a new life to be born was her most favorite. For some unknown reason, it always calmed her mind as well as brought a genuine smile to her face whenever she watched a life entered this world. They had infinite possibilities of what they will become later on. That's probably the only thing Kyoko could never predicted unless she has the power to see far into the future. She would love to see a human mother giving a birth to a human baby, but she knew she can't just waltzed into the room to see it unless it was her own families.

After Kyoko satisfied herself with the beautiful moment from the cat's mother, she left the pet store with a more refreshing mindset. On her way, she bumped someone whose body felt like a brick wall. She was surprised that it was an astonishingly beautiful woman with European heritage who bumped her. To woman apologized to Kyoko, although her tone made it so hard to tell if she meant it or not. Kyoko pretends she also wasn't paying attention before left without a word.

Kyoko was about heading to the parking area before she saw something that made her changed her destination to the opposite direction.

And here she was, following the only suspect she could think of throughout the mall. Kyoko was far enough for her to be completely hidden from Ritsuka but close enough for herself to still have the orange haired girl within her sight. She witnessed Ritsuka was heading towards the front entrance after circling around the mall, which was suspicious by itself.

 **(KRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG)**

"AAAAAAHHHHH FIRE!"

The fire alarms followed by a woman screaming suddenly blared which caused everyone panicking. The crowd immediately started to evacuate when a rather huge pitch black smoke was seen coming out from one of the fast food restaurant within the mall. Kyoko got pushed around by panicking crowd as she started to lose Ritsuka from her sight.

Something is not right here.

The timing was just too perfect for it to rule out as a mere coincidence. The fact that the fire broke out just when Ritsuka was about to leave the mall, added by the fact she had circled around the mall suspiciously. But Ritsuka was within Kyoko's sight all the time.

Which means….

"She got an accomplice."

That is the only possibility Kyoko could think of. Given her suspicious to her classmate, Kyoko was sure there was an accomplice of Ritsuka that accompanied her today…and they most likely had seen Kyoko following Ritsuka around. If what Kyoko think about Ritsuka was correct, then the girl have been communicating with her accomplice through means Kyoko couldn't notice.

Ritsuka had likely ordered her accomplice to cause the fire just to create this chaos so she could slip away from Kyoko.

Forcing her way through the crowd, Kyoko was finally outside the mall. She frantically looked around to find her suspect before she saw an orange to was standing by near the bus stop. She immediately stomping her way toward the direction and when she arrived, she roughly turned the orange head around….

"KYAAAAAH!"

…Only to be greeted by an unfamiliar voices.

Kuoko blinked her eyes in surprise when it turned out the orange head was just a child she doesn't recognize who has the same hair color as Ritsuka. Come to think of it, she also wore different clothes. How could she missed that minor details.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The mother of the child quickly pulled her child as she lashed out at Kyoko.

Fully aware of her mistake, Kyoko then bowed her head at the mother.

"My apologize. I thought she was my classmate. We got separated when the fire broke out." Kyoko apologize as she told the mother the truth….technically.

"Perhaps she was still inside, I wouldn't recommend you to go there though, just leave it to the fire fighters."

The woman replied as Kyoko just nodded her head as if she listened before headed toward the mall again. If her hunch was right, the fire most likely only burned out on some places, means that it was a controlled fire, so there is nothing to worry about.

As Kyoko walked away from the bus stop, someone sitting on one of the benches in the bus stop watching the detective retreating with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Seriously, is it really that hard for her to leave me be for a day? This cat and mouse game is really getting old."

Hyoudo Ritsuka mumbled to herself as she put down the newspaper she used to hid herself from Kyoko. Words cannot describe at how annoyed she was at the girl persistence in butting in her business. Not only that it was beyond her paygrades, but Kyoko could die if she involved herself with Ritsuka.

As much as she was annoyed of her, Ritsuka genuinely didn't want that to happen if it can be helped.

A bus stopped in front of her, Ritsuka stepped into it, put some money into the box, before taking a seat as the bus left to its next destination.

 **To be continued**

 **Afterwords:** Over two months huh. Took longer than I anticipated due some various reasons in real life (and the fact writting on a phone is a painful itself), but I'm glad I was able to finish it. Serafall's interrogation part was probably the hardest one to write, I had to re-write it over dozen of times until I get the desirable result. Good news for you my readers, I'm almost done with this "Prolouge Arc", next chapter will be taken place in Kyoto where the plot will be concluded there. Probably gonna take a while again since I'm planning to wrap it up in one chapter before we go to the timeskip.

Also, I got no comment about the things happened in the review section. Everything has been solved so there is no need to bring it up again. I do however, will purges the review from annon that might lead this to happen again, that is the best I can do to prevent it to ever happen again.

Thank you for your support and patience, see you next chapter.


End file.
